Namikaze Avenger
by Saito Uzumaki
Summary: Naruto Namikaze lost his clan, his mother to the one person he never expected. His father. With a goal Naruto vows to rebuild his clan and avenge his mother by killing Minato. He will stop at nothing to kill him. Even if it means betraying all of his morals. Minato Namikaze will die by his and only his hand. Gray/Strong/Smart/Naruto. Small harem. Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright people! I have decided to cut off re-write my other stories. The ones that have been deleted will be rewritten. They have major writers block so I just published the ones that don't. Including this one. This one has been on my mind for awhile since I started Uzu hurricane and I feel it is ready to be put out.**

**So give this one a warm welcome with many reviews! This will be a small harem. But the main pairing will be Naruto and a Female Orochimaru. Who will be in the harem? No idea, but one is Tayuya and maybe Karin. **

**By the way Information needed for this story is Kushina was never the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi but still has the reserves of a Jinchuriki and such.**

**Anyway lets get started.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

In the center of the village hidden in the leaves, Konohagakure, was a massive giant fox with swishing 9 tails. It was causing havoc in the village. No one knew where the fox came from but the people were terrified and tried fighting off the fox.

"Some one inform Hokage-sama and hold it back!" Hiruzen Sarutobi yelled throwing a fire jutsu at the beast. Many Konoha ninja were trying to fight off the beast but it was useless. The Fox was too strong.

Suddenly a giant red toad appeared in front of the demon 4 people riding on top of the toad. Know one saw the other 3 just their hero, the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze.

"Look! It's lord hokage!" A ninja shouted in joy. The ninja stopped to look to their leader as did the Kyuubi. The beast growled at the Yondaime who had an impassive face.

"Bunta, we need to get the fox out of the village." Minato said. "Alright, what do you want me to do?" Gamabunta asked. "I want you to grip onto it while I transport the beast." Minato said. Gamabunta grunted in understanding.

"You 3 hold tight!" Minato called back to his three companions. The three stood their ground on the toad boss as he leaped for the fox. After Bunta got a grip on the fox Minato started his hand signs and transported them away in a yellow flash.

"Look! Hokage-sama took the demon away!" A jonin yelled. Sarutobi sighed before he looked in the direction of the Namikaze compound. "You all help the injured, I'll be back." Hiruzen ordered before leaping away.

* * *

In a big house was the sound of a baby crying. "Sshh, it's okay Naruto, everything's fine." Kushina Uzumaki the Red death of Konoha said calmly while rocking her son.

"Kushina-sama what's going on? Is Kaa-san and Tou-san okay?" Itachi Uchiha asked sitting next to his mother's friend. Kushina nodded with a small smile before she heard Sarutobi come in.

"Kushina! Are you three okay? How's Naruto?" Sarutobi asked. "Naruto-kun is fine. Where is Minato? Is he okay?" Kushina asked. Sarutobi nodded.

"Yes, he just took the beast away from the village." Hiruzen said. "Why would he do that? He can't beat that thing, he'll kill himself!" Kushina said. "I think Minato has a plan Kushina." Sarutobi reassured. "I need to help him!" Kushina stated.

"No! You need to stay here and take care of your son and Itachi. Both need you. I'll go see if Minato needs help. I trust the Namikaze clan members are inside?" He asked. Kushina nodded. "Good." Sarutobi nodded before taking off.

Kushina really wanted to go after him but stood firm. Contemplating on what to do she turned to the five year old Itachi and smiled at him. "Itachi I want you to stay inside, okay?" She asked. Itachi nodded as Kushina went outside with Naruto still in her arms.

When she was outside she looked to the sky and saw a full moon. "Minato, I hope your okay." Kushina whispered to herself, not knowing Naruto was staring at the full moon with big wide sky blue eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile with Minato was standing on another toad while two Gamabunta and another toad fought Kyuubi. Minato turned to his companions to reveal Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha and a 57 year old man named Kisuke Urahara.

"Mikoto, Fugaku are you sure about this?" Minato asked. Both nodded.

"Yes. We're very sure. We can protect Sasuke." Fugaku stated looking to his second son who was born about 30 minutes ago. He was being held in his mother's arms, asleep unaware what was happening.

"And you Kisuke? Your giving up your life here." Minato warned. "Don't worry about me Minato. I want this." Kisuke said. Minato sighed before nodding. "Alright lets start the sealing." Minato ordered. Kisuke nodded before both went through hand signs.

By the end of the night, Kisuke Urahara was dead, and Kyuubi was sealed into Sasuke Uchiha which was labeled as an SS-rank secret. The only to know, was Mikoto, Fugaku and Minato himself.

The whole village was in joy as they heard Minato killed the Kyuubi along with the help of Kisuke. Kushina herself was happy but was suspicious. She knew Biju couldn't die, since they were just masses of Chakra.

So she summed up that Minato and Kisuke sealed Kyuubi into Sasuke but kept it to herself. She was just happy her husband was alive and they could be a family.

But there was more thing that happened that night and nobody knew about it. The Shinigami made a deal with the Juubi and had sealed all of it's Power into Naruto making him a Jinchuriki of the ten-tailed biju, and the legacy of the Juubi.

* * *

**7 years later**

Seven years have passed since the sealing of the Kyuubi and things have been joyous to say the least. We find ourselves in class of the ninja academy. Teaching the class was Iruka Umino and his assistant Mizuki.

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was listening to his teacher with a bored look. The class was currently learning about chakra control and stuff. He already knew this stuff since his Kaa-chan and Tou-san taught him these things when he was five.

Naruto begun his training early due to his father but his mother prevented him from going over board since she wanted her son to still have a childhood.

Naruto wished he was out of class pulling a prank. It's been a week since he last pulled one. His father told Iruka to keep an eye on him so he had to lay low.

The blonde was a natural born prankster since his Kaa-chan was a prankster as well. He learned from her. But pranking wasn't just about making people flustered and pissed, well maybe it was.

But it was training also. Running around the village, dodging several Anbu, a few Jonin, pissed off clan members and chunin, could build up someone's speed and stamina. Also stealth was one of the subjects that were helped also.

Painting the Hokage faces in the middle of the day without anyone knowing till your done is pretty impressive. Naruto was happy because he made his Kaa-chan laugh and be proud of him.

For some reason lately she's been a bit down and a little angry at his father. He doesn't know why but he hoped nothing would break them apart because he also cared for his father also.

He would help him when his mother wasn't around and give him pointers in how to dodge his fangirls, and would show him cool jutsu.

He loved both of his parents. They were proud of him since he was the smartest kid in class next to his rival Sasuke Uchiha. The two weren't really friends, just classmates.

Naruto didn't have that many friends in school which he didn't care about. His friends were Choji, Shino and the cold Hyuuga girl Hinata. And maybe Ino but he didn't know since she was his fangirl along with Sakura Haruno who was Sasuke's and his fangirl.

Kiba Inuzuka was annoying and the dobe, Shikamaru was lazy and unenthusiastic, and Sasuke was his rival. Naruto was Kiba's self declared rival.

"Naruto are you paying attention?" Iruka asked. Naruto blinked before nodding. "Yeah, sensei." Naruto replied. Iruka nodded before turning back to the board.

'I'm so bored!' Naruto thought before glancing at the clock and could tell they had about 20 more minutes before class ended. He inwardly groaned and closed his eyes.

Before he knew it the bell rang and Naruto jumped up with a grin. He slung his back pack over his shoulder and was about to make his way out the door when he ran into Hinata.

"Oh hey Hinata-chan, heading home?" Naruto asked. "Yes. Father plans on giving me some more training." Hinata said. Naruto nodded.

"Well I hope you have fun. We both know how you love training." Naruto said sheepishly remembering all the times Hinata would brutally beat her opponents in a spar.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." Hinata smiled before leaving. Naruto started to walk when he ducked from a kick. He walked forward and looked back to see Kiba grumbling to himself.

"You got lucky that time teme. But next time I'll get ya." Kiba smirked. "Whatever dobe." Naruto rolled his eyes and left the room. As he was walking Naruto noticed the smiles and waves the villagers were giving him.

He smiled back before returning forward. He knew why most of the people waved to him, it was because he was the son of the Hokage. Naruto hated that.

They never smiled at him because he was Naruto. They smiled at him because he was the son of their Hokage. The reason he pulled pranks so much was because he wanted them to see him as Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze! Not honorable son.

He pouted before he bumped into someone. "Oh I'm sorry." Naruto said smiling sheepishly before looking up to see Hiruzen Sarutobi smiling at him.

"Hey there Naruto." The old man smiled. "Jiji!" Naruto grinned hugging his grandfather. "How have you been lad?" Sarutobi asked. "I've been good. What about you old man? I barely see you around anymore." Naruto muttered.

"Well I've been council meetings all the time. Plus my grandson Konohamaru was just born as well." Sarutobi smiled. Naruto nodded. "Hey, Tou-san is in the meetings too right?" Naruto asked. Hiruzen nodded.

"Well since you're In the meetings too, you know what the council is talking about right? Anything important?" Naruto wondered. Sarutobi stiffened slightly which Naruto didn't notice.

"Nothing serious. Just civilian things." Hiruzen said. Naruto nodded before shrugging. "Well thanks anyway old man. See ya around!" Naruto grinned before running off. Sarutobi waved before his smile turned to a slight frown and he walked off.

* * *

"Kaa-chan, I'm home!" Naruto called while putting away his things. "Hey Naruto-kun, how was school?" Kushina asked. "Boring. Iruka sensei was watching me the whole time so I couldn't pull any pranks." Naruto grumbled. Kushina frowned before kneeling down to his level.

"Naruto I don't want you pulling anymore pranks for awhile okay?" Kushina said. "But why Kaa-chan? Their fun." Naruto whined.

"I know their fun but I want you to stop for a little bit. Your pranks have been causing your father trouble with the council." Kushina said. Naruto was shocked by this.

'But the old man said nothing was going on. I didn't know I was causing father trouble.' Naruto thought sadly before nodding. "Okay Kaa-chan, I'll stop." Naruto replied.

Kushina smiled and kissed his forehead before standing up straight. "Have any homework?" She asked. Naruto shook his head. "Nope." He answered.

"Okay then why don't you wash your hands and help me with dinner." Kushina grinned. "Okay Kaa-chan!" Naruto grinned before running off. Kushina watched him run off with a smile before going back to the kitchen.

* * *

"I'm home!" Minato informed walking in the house. "In the kitchen!" Naruto called. Minato took off his cloak and hung it up before walking into the kitchen.

The sight he was greeted to was Naruto putting cut lettuce in a bowl while Kushina was cutting tomato's. "Hey, what's for dinner?" Minato asked. "Chicken salad." Kushina answered.

"Hey dad how as work?" Naruto asked. "Boring. I had to sit through another boring council meeting today." Minato grumbled. "School was boring too. Iruka sensei was talking about chakra control today." Naruto muttered. "Well I'm sure he'll talk about something interesting soon. But hey you can always graduate early." Minato smiled.

"No!" Kushina said a little forcefully making both blondes look at her strangely. She took a small deep breath before continuing. "I don't want Naruto to graduate just yet. He'll lose all his friends." Kushina said.

"But Kaa-chan…" "No,Naruto." Kushina cut him off. Naruto sighed before returning back to what he was doing. Minato on the other hand was narrowing his eyes at his wife who glanced at him with a glare before turning back to the food.

"So dad, what was the council meeting about?" Naruto wondered, still wondering why Sarutobi lied to him. Minato glanced at his son before shrugging.

"Something about a civilian's cabbages being destroyed." Minato answered. Naruto rolled his eyes. That guy was annoying, always shouting about his ruined cabbages. It wasn't his fault that his cabbages got destroyed during a prank. Okay, maybe it was.

"Who destroyed it now?" Naruto asked. "Some genin on a D-rank mission." Minato answered sitting down at the table as Kushina took out the chicken from the oven.

"Okay Naruto this pan is hot, and so is the chicken. You think you can cut these without hurting yourself?" Kushina asked. "Yeah." Naruto nodded. Kushina smiled a bit before putting the chicken on a plate, so he wouldn't burn himself.

She then returned to taking the shell's off boiled eggs. Minato watched his wife and son cook dinner with a careful eye. The blonde man could see his wife glance at Naruto to see if he was alright while the blonde boy was concentrating with his tongue sticking out.

"Naruto how's Sasuke?" Minato asked. That seemed to catch his son off guard as the boy cut his finger. "Ow!" Naruto hissed. Kushina dropped what she was doing and walked over to her son to check his wound. Fortunately it was just a small cut so she healed it using Medical Ninjutsu.

"Why do you want to know about Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Minato just shrugged. "Because Fugaku and I were friends so I thought you and Sasuke were cool." Minato said. Naruto scoffed.

"Be friends with that teme? No. He Is always trying to show me up, it's annoying." Naruto muttered. "Really? How so?" Minato asked now interested.

"Well whenever Iruka sensei asks me a important question about the lesson, before I can get an answer out, Sasuke takes my chance and answers it perfectly." Naruto informed. "Then when Mizuki sensei puts us together for a spar, he's just as strong as me. I hate it." Naruto growled.

Kushina eyed her son carefully then glanced at Minato who was about to ask another question but she cut him off. "Dinner's ready." She said quickly. Naruto nodded and sat down as Kushina put the plates on the table.

"So Kushina what did you do today?" Minato asked. "Yeah Kaa-chan? I bet you pulled some awesome pranks hunh Dattebayo!" Naruto grinned.

"Not really Dattebane. I just trained today." Kushina shrugged. Naruto pouted a bit before digging into his food. "Kaa-chan, you think you can help me with my shuriken practice?" Naruto asked.

"I can help you Naruto." Minato said. "I know but your at work and I don't want to bother you. So can you Kaa-chan?" Naruto asked. Kushina pondered it for a minute before smiling at him.

"How about I teach you something better?" She asked. "Something better? Like what?" Naruto asked. "I can teach you how to use my chakra chains." Kushina grinned. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Really? Alright! When can we start?" Naruto asked. "After school tomorrow. You guys have a half day tomorrow right?" She asked. "Yeah sure do!" Naruto grinned. She nodded with a smile as Naruto continued to eat his food with a grin on his face.

Minato was a saddened at what Naruto said but was a bit happy because it wasn't about not wanting his help. Sometimes he disliked being Hokage as it meant spending time away from his family. The fights he had with Kushina were proof enough. Minato noticed that Naruto was the only reason Kushina smiled now.

He also noticed she would try and avoid specific subjects he had with Naruto or watch what he said to him. It was getting annoying.

"That was good!" Naruto smiled rubbing his stomach. Kushina giggled before telling Naruto to put his plate in the sink and go take a shower and get ready for bed.

When Naruto left Minato spoke. "What was that about?" He asked. "What are you talking about?" She asked, her smile gone. "When I was about to ask Naruto another question you cut me off. Why?" He asked.

"You know Naruto doesn't like Sasuke that much. Plus I haven't seen Mikoto or Itachi in awhile. So I understand why their not best of friends. Hell they aren't even friends." Kushina stated, standing up.

"So I can't know about Naruto's school life?" Minato asked. "I'm not saying that. You didn't ask about Naruto's school life. You asked how Sasuke is." Kushina reminded. "I want to know about the boy, is that wrong?" Minato asked.

"If you want to know about him so much why don't you ask Fugaku since you seem to hang out with him a lot." Kushina stated. "What is that supposed to mean?" Minato asked getting angry.

Kushina shook her head and started cleaning her plate. "Kushina." Minato called. "What?" She asked. "What is that supposed to mean?" Minato repeated.

Kushina stopped what she was doing and looked up the stairs to hear if the shower was on. After that was confirmed she turned back to Minato.

"I know what you two do. You think I don't know?" She asked in a cold whispered tone. Minato was in shock. "A few weeks ago I came to your office to drop off your lunch. Imagine my surprise when the door is cracked open and I hear grunts." Kushina paused glaring at Minato.

"Guess what I saw when I peeked inside. You, getting fucked by Fugaku like you were his slut. Is that what you like now Minato? Getting fucked up the ass?" Kushina asked a shocked Minato.

"Shocking isn't?" Kushina said. "K-Kushina that was a one time thing." Minato stated after finding his voice. "Oohh, a one time thing hunh? Listen Minato, I don't care. I don't care at all. I don't care if you fuck anybody, man or woman, that's your business now. What I care about is my son." Kushina pointed to the stairs.

Minato narrowed his eyes. "What are you getting at?" He wondered. "You think I don't know? About what the meetings are really about? What you discuss in those meetings? Sarutobi has told me of what you plan to do with Naruto. You plan on giving my son to Danzo!" Kushina shouted, hoping Naruto didn't hear her.

Minato now glared at her. "Kushina, Danzo is a perfect trainer for Naruto. Naruto is to wild and untamed. Giving him to Danzo will help him be a better ninja for Konoha." Minato said. Kushina looked appalled.

"For Konoha? You want to give my son, my baby boy, to a heartless bastard so he could train him to be an emotionless drone? For Konoha? You're crazy. You're insane. If you think I'm gonna let my son be taken from me, you are dead wrong. I would burn down this village for my son. The only reason, I have not left yet with my son, is because of you and the council and I love him." Kushina said.

"What do you mean?" Minato asked.

"I don't want to subject my son to a life on the road. Where we have to move every 5 seconds because of you sending Anbu after us. So I am staying because this is the only safe place right now. And know this, All 124 people of the Namikaze clan actually love Naruto and supports me and him. So to get rid of me, you will have to get rid of them too." Kushina explained before walking off.

Minato glared at her back but she stopped and turned her head a bit so he could see her cold violet slitted eyes. "And if you ever think of hurting my son, MY Naruto-kun. I will not hesitate in killing you." Kushina glared before walking up the stairs.

Minato gritted his teeth in anger. 'So they do support her. If I do this, it means betraying Konoha. But I know Danzo will succeed. I will move soon.' Minato thought before leaving the house for a bit.

Naruto finished drying his hair and got in his bed. As he was about to fall asleep his door opened. He looked up to see his mother coming in, but she was in her pajamas. She wore a silk midnight blue see through dress.

"Oh I'm sorry Kaa-chan, I forgot to kiss you goodnight." Naruto said. Kushina chuckled before moving to his bed. "It's okay Naruto-kun. Do you mind if I sleep with you for a couple of days?" She asked. Naruto looked confused before asking,

"I thought you always slept with dad." Kushina nodded before answering. "Yes but you are much more comfortable than your father. But if you don't want me too I can sleep on the couch." Kushina shrugged.

"No it's okay Kaa-chan, I don't mind." Naruto grinned. Kushina grinned, inwardly putting up the victory sign. She snuggled into Naruto's bed, surprised it could fit both of them. It was king size though.

She got close to Naruto who turned to face her chest and rested his head on her chest. "Goodnight Kaa-chan. I love you." Naruto gave her lips a quick peck before snuggling into her breasts. Kushina smiled before pulling Naruto closer and kissed his forehead.

"I love you too, Naruto-kun. More than you know." Kushina whispered before falling asleep.

* * *

The next day, after school Naruto was mediating in front of his mother, so he could pull out his chakra chains. Kushina was watching him with a close eye as he was succeeding.

Naruto has been at it for about two hours now and was getting close. His mother showed him how to draw them out and he needed to concentrate on his chakra flow and think about chains.

Naruto snapped his eyes open and pushed his palms out. Two long links of chains shot out from each palm and tried reaching his mother who was five feet away. However the chains weren't long enough and stopped 5 inches before her feet.

"Great job Naruto-kun, your doing great for your first training session. Just a couple more sessions and you'll get the hang of it in no time. Once you can just summon them from your palms without thinking then we will move on to other parts of the body." Kushina said.

Naruto nodded and stood up. "Lets go eat some lunch, then we'll come back." Kushina smiled. Naruto nodded with a smile and followed his mother. After Naruto cleaned up they left the house and walked around the busy Namikaze compound.

The clansmen smiled and waved at Naruto who smiled back. Now this he enjoyed. Their smiles were real and were smiling at Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

Kushina smiled at her son seeing how happy he was. "So Naruto-kun, where ya wanna go?" Kushina asked. Naruto shrugged. "I don't care Kaa-chan. You pick." Naruto said. Kushina nodded before they stopped in front of the Rando shop. It sells Ramen and Dango.

"Lets go here." She smiled. The two walked into the shop and took a seat. "Hello Kushina-sama, Naruto-kun." The chef said smiling at them.

"Hey Yuta-chan." Kushina smiled. "Hi Yuta-nee!" Naruto grinned at her. "What can I get you two?" She asked. "I have a large bowl of Salt ramen with original Dango, 3 sticks." Kushina said.

"And I'll also have a large bowl of salt ramen, 4 sticks of sweet flavored Dango." Naruto grinned. Yuta nodded and left to make their orders.

"Kaa-chan." Naruto called. Kushina looked at her son and saw he had a solemn look on his face. "Yes Naruto-kun?" She asked. "Why are you and Tou-san fighting?" Naruto asked. Kushina's eyes widened slightly before asking,

"What makes you think were fighting?" Kushina wondered. "Because, sometimes I hear you and dad fighting. And I also notice that you're happy for awhile but… But when I leave and I see you around later you seem, sad." Naruto said.

"Sad?" Kushina asked. Naruto nodded. "Yeah, your angry too, but your sad. Why are you sad?" Naruto asked, turning to her. Kushina closed her eyes trying to figure out a way to avoid this.

"I'm not sad Naruto. I'm just upset. Your father has made…strange and bad descisons that concerns you, and I don't like it." Kushina said. "H-he has? Like what?" Naruto asked. The red headed woman turned to Naruto and shook her head.

"I can't tell you." She answered. Naruto noticed the look in her eyes and nodded. "Okay Kaa-chan." Naruto said turning away. Kushina noticed he was a bit down and grinned at him. "Don't be so down Naruto, you look better when you smile." Kushina said. Naruto smiled a bit before nodding.

"Okay." Naruto said right when their food was put in front of them. "There ya go." Yuta grinned. "Thanks Nee-chan!" Naruto grinned before digging into his food.

'I hope things will be okay.' Naruto thought inwardly. He glanced at his mother to see she was devouring her salt ramen. 'Never mind. I know Kaa-chan will make things okay.' Naruto thought happily, returning to his food.

* * *

A few days passed and Naruto was getting ready for the academy. His mother was in the kitchen and his father was getting ready to leave for work. Naruto thought about how he had been a little distant from his father and thought this would help bring them closer.

"Hey Tou-san." Naruto called. Minato looked at his son with a blank face wondering what he wanted. "Yes?" He asked. "Can you help me with my shuriken training today after school?" Naruto asked. Kushina stiffened slightly but both males didn't notice.

"Sorry Naruto, I can't. Why can't you have your mother help you?" Minato asked. Kushina and Naruto were confused. Kushina glanced at Minato's back with a curious face while Naruto was showing his curiousness.

"Well I wanted to spend time with you today, and Kaa-chan will be busy." Naruto said. Minato raised a brow before shaking his head.

"Sorry Naruto. I'm swamped with work in the office. Last night the elders and I had an important meeting and were supposed to continue it later. I won't have time to help you. Maybe tomorrow." Minato rubbed his head before leaving in a yellow flash.

Naruto fixed his hair with a frown. "If you want Naruto-kun I can help you, it's no problem." Kushina smiled. Naruto shook his head. "No it's okay Kaa-chan, I'll practice with Ino or something. Love you." Naruto pecked her lips and ran off with his bag in hand. Kushina smiled before turning back to what she was doing.

'I feel something is gonna happen. Minato, what are you planning.' She thought with narrowed eyes, she finished drying a mug and tried putting it away when she accidently dropped it making it shatter.

Her eyes widened slightly. 'Something is gonna happen. I can feel it. But what?' She thought before snapping her fingers. Two Anbu were kneeling in front of her in an instant.

"You called for us Kushina-sama?" Bird asked. "Genma, Raido, I want you two to watch Naruto-kun, make sure nothing happens to him till he returns home. Once he hits the compound you guys can leave. Dismissed." Kushina said.

"Hai, Kushina-sama." Both said before leaving. Kushina cleaned up her mess and left to do something.

* * *

Naruto just struck 3 targets perfectly with ten shuriken. The boy was sweating before grabbing a few more Shuriken. He threw them and was surprised when 2 shuriken didn't hit the target.

'What the hell? I know my stance was dead on, so why did I miss?' Naruto thought before standing straight and wiping his forehead. The boy looked to the sky to see it was night time and a full moon.

'Oh hell! I'm late! Kaa-chan is gonna have a cow!' Naruto thought before grabbing his bag and running off. The boy ran to his compound in a rush and stopped in front of the gates and got a bad feeling. The two Anbu that trailed him already left, having their orders, not seeing anything wrong, unlike Naruto.

'Why are the lights out? It's only about 8 o'clock. It's to early for every one to be sleep.' Naruto thought. He stood straight and was about to walk forward but he felt something was watching him. He turned around to see only the moon.

'Creepy.' Naruto thought with a shrug and walked inside the compound. Like he thought all the lights were out. He turned corner to head for his house and froze at the sight he ran into.

There was dead bodies everywhere. Pools of blood, Bloodied shuriken and kunai, people stabbed to walls by shuriken, blood splattered all over the walls. This was a massacre.

'What is this?' Naruto thought with frightened eyes, walking forward while looking around. The shops and stores were littered with dead bodies around, not to mention the houses.

Naruto recognized the people he usually saw wave and smile at him, either on the floor dead or laying on others, dead. He looked to the Rando shop and his eyes widened at who he saw on the floor near the shop.

"Yuta-nee!" Naruto called running towards her body. He looked down on her, her eyes were closed and blood leaked from her lips, she had shuriken buried into her stomach.

Tears threatened to leak from his eyes but he turned away and ran to his house. Tears leaked from his eyes as he saw the many corpses of his fellow clansmen.

Naruto arrived in front of his house panting. Their were Anbu dead around his house which made him scared. 'If the Anbu are dead that means…KAA-CHAN!' Naruto screamed in his head and jetted inside the house.

Once he walked inside he was surprised to see more Anbu littered around his house, dead. The walls were ruined with their blood and things were broken or ruined.

"Kaa-chan?" Naruto yelled for her. He looked in the kitchen but nothing. To the backyard, nothing. He went upstairs checking the rooms, but same result. He went into his father's office, nothing.

He then felt the ground shake from underneath him and his eyes widened. The large basement they had under the house. Naruto rushed outside to the backyard and entered the shed they had.

Once he entered he saw that the door that kept the stairs hidden was open. He ran downstairs and came upon a heart aching sight.

His mother laid on the floor in the middle of the room battered and beaten. She had a couple of fatal wounds on her body. Naruto also noticed she was wearing her battle suit.

"KAA-CHAN!" Naruto cried running to her. He got on his knees and looked her over. She was sickly pale, her skin was cold and her eyes, those beautiful violet eyes he loved looking into were dulled.

"N-naruto-kun." She whispered out. "Kaa-chan, please don't die. Please." Naruto cried. Kushina moved her head a bit and smiled a sad smile at him and moved her hand to wipe away the tear.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun." She whispered before closing her eyes. "Kaa-chan! Kaa-chan wake up! PLEASE!" Naruto cried. "She's gone, Naruto." He heard another voice say.

This voice was really familiar, however it was colder than usual. He looked up to see his father wearing an Anbu outfit come out of the shadows, his sky blue eyes cold and impassive.

"T-Tou-san? Tou-san we need to get Kaa-chan to the hospital! I don't want to lose her! Please help me!" Naruto begged. "Pathetic." Minato sneered. Naruto was surprised by the look on his fathers face.

"T-tou-san?" Naruto asked. "Your pathetic, Naruto. Why are you crying over her? She was weak." Minato said. Naruto eyes widened, already pieced the puzzle together.

"Y-you did this? Y-you killed the clan? You killed my mother? WHY?" Naruto screamed at him.

"Because I could and I felt like it. They were all weak, defying against me and supporting her. If they weren't with me they were my enemies. Not much of a fight though." Minato smirked.

Naruto's world was falling into shards. His clan, his mother, they were all dead, by his father. The man he looked up too.

Pain. That's the thing he could describe in his eyes. He felt pain. "AAAHHH!" Naruto screamed his eyes were glowing a pale lavender.

A ripple pattern of rings started to form on his eyes. Minato watched with curiosity as Naruto screamed in pain and gray tendrils of chakra were flailing around him. They soon turned pitch black and Minato swore he was seeing ten chakra tails behind Naruto.

Kushina opened her eyes a bit to see her son screaming in pain. They widened as much as they could since she was still in serious pain. "N-Naruto-k-kun." She whispered quietly.

Naruto snapped his head at Minato to glare at him the man was surprised to see his eyes and was blasted back by an unknown force that smashed him against the steel in forced wall.

Naruto's eyes were pale silver with 3 tomoes surrounding his pupil and lined up with the rings in his eyes. Naruto then drooped forward on his mother's stomach, unknowingly, slowly giving her strength, but not enough to completely heal her.

Minato pried himself off the wall and walked closer to Naruto who was glaring at him. Naruto found his voice to speak and did so.

"I hate you." He growled. Minato had an idea in his head and smirked inwardly.

"Go ahead. Hate me. Hate me for the rest of your days. Foster that your hate and turn it into power to kill me. Once you have enough power, the same power as I, come find me and we will see if you are strong enough to kill me and avenge your clan and your mother." Minato said.

Naruto continued to glare at him as Minato walked passed him. "Why?" Naruto asked making Minato stop and turn his head a bit. "Why are you letting me live?" Naruto wondered tears streaming down his eyes.

"Because I know what you desire. You desire to be with your mother. I won't give you that satisfaction and you're not even worth killing. Like I said, If you want to avenge your clan, your mother. Find me and kill me. If you can." Minato smirked before leaving Naruto alone.

Naruto silently cried and sat up so he could stare at his mother face. "Naruto-kun, don't cry for me." Kushina whispered to him. Naruto eyes widened as he gazed into his mothers pain filled half lidded eyes.

"K-kaa-chan?" Naruto asked hopefully. "My baby boy. Mommy loves you very much. She loves you so much. Don't ever think otherwise okay?" She smiled sadly.

"Kaa-chan I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm so weak. I promise. I promise I will get stronger and avenge you." Naruto said. Kushina smiled at him before speaking.

"Don't give into your hate. Don't become arrogant and want a rush to power. It will only make you weak. Naruto-kun." She called. "Yes Kaa-chan?" Naruto asked with tears still running down his face.

"On my side of the closet, in my office there are several bookshelves. The third bookshelf on the right there is a red book. I want you to pull this book out and the shelf will move, you understand?" Kushina asked tiredly. Naruto nodded holding on to her hand.

"I want you to go inside. Once in there are my possessions. From the Uzumaki clan's first Fuinjutsu book to it's recently updated Uzumaki scroll. Learn it. Learn anything you can from anybody but these people." Kushina's eyes turned to a glare.

Naruto looked confused. "Danzo, Koharu and Homura. Do not listen to them at all." Kushina ordered. Naruto nodded. Kushina smiled at him.

"Naruto-kun, come closer." She ordered. Naruto got close enough for Kushina to catch him in a lip lock making the boy surprised. She pulled away just a little bit to say,

"I love you, Naruto-kun." After that she kissed him again and Naruto watched as her body glowed red before disappearing. Naruto felt a little stronger but he ignored it to grieve over his mother.

"Kaa-chan." Naruto thought before passing out. Few minutes later a whole squad of Anbu and Sarutobi found Naruto.

"Naruto!" Hiruzen called before grabbing the boy and looked around for Kushina but couldn't find her. 'I'm sorry Naruto. So very sorry.' Sarutobi thought before taking the boy away.

* * *

A week later Naruto woke up and looked around to see he was in the hospital. He stepped out of the bed and put on his shoes and quietly ran out of the hospital and headed for his compound.

'It was all a dream. But if it was, where is Kaa-chan?' Naruto thought to himself before he stopped in front of the gates to his clan's compound. It was wrapped with warning tapes.

Tears fell from his eyes before he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Hiruzen in his Hokage robes, looking down at him with a frown. Naruto turned fully around and grabbed the old man into a hug, crying his heart out.

Hiruzen hugged the crying boy back hoping to ease away the boys pain. Naruto continued to cry before falling asleep.

The next day Naruto was in his mothers office which was next to his fathers and entered it. He looked around the room, counting the shelves till he found the right one. Naruto walked over to the book shelf and found the red book.

He pulled out and looked at the cover. It had weird black markings. He opened the book to see the words inside were just as weird. They were almost like an alien language. Most of the words on the pages were red except for the first paragraph which was blue. He could read it, but not the red. The blonde was about to read it out loud but he heard a noise and looked to see the Book shelf was out of the way, revealing a passage way.

Naruto held onto the book and walked down the passage. It was dark and kinda cold but Naruto ignored it. He came to the end of the passage to enter a large room which had about 3 book shelves that were on the side of the room.

One book shelf was filled with books, they each had their own color. Naruto then looked to the second and noticed it was filled with scrolls. The last book shelf was filled with scrolls and books.

Naruto then looked ahead to the pedestal which had a large red scroll with a blue swirl. It was the Uzumaki scroll. He stepped forward to the pedestal and noticed their was a letter.

He picked it up and opened it to read it. His eyes widened and teary at the first sentence.

* * *

'_Dear Naruto-kun. If your reading this then I am dead. I'm sorry you are alone now. Blame Minato Namikaze. I can't say much as I know he is killing the clan as we speak. Now this is the Uzumaki sealing room._

_In here is where you can learn secret arts that the Uzumaki was most famous for. The shelf with all the colorful books is one of the secrets. They are called the Momodo spells. You have the potential to know all of them. However the red book in your hand is your book. You must learn everything in this book, if this book burns you lose that power. Keep these safe._

_The second shelf are jutsu scrolls I, and the Uzumaki clan have collected or created over the years. We lost most of them but these will be helpful. Last is the third shelf which are Uzumaki jutsu and Fuinjutsu scrolls and materials._

_Now the scroll in front of you is the Uzumaki techniques. They are B to S-rank jutsu. Don't learn anything higher than B-rank till you finish the 2nd and 3rd shelf. _

_Now there is one person who I can trust more than anybody. My old sensei. She may be a little difficult at first but you can warm up to her. She is your godmother. Her name is Orochi. The snake sannin. Be wary of her at first since she likes to play games with people._

_Anyway, I love you very much, Naruto-kun._

_Love,Kaa-chan.'_

* * *

Naruto sighed before closing the letter. Drops of water fell on the pedestal and revealed Naruto to be crying once again.

'I will be stronger Kaa-chan. I will avenge you and our clan. And I WILL Kill Minato Namikaze.'

* * *

**Well there is the first chapter of Namikaze Avenger. Also I have figured out the harem, YAY! Here are the girls.**

**Female Orochimaru**

**Tayuya**

**Kin**

**Female Haku**

**Secret girl**

**Those are the girls. And if you can figure out who the secret girl is, P.M me and I will give you a cookie!**

**Now I have decided Naruto will be having some relationships in Konoha but they mean nothing. So expect Naruto to be banging either Tsume or some other girl. But like I said. They mean nothing, just one night stands, and a chance to repopulate his clan.**

**Funny how Sasuke said the same thing, but did nothing to complete that task. Naruto will not be doing that. Anyway REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys back with another chapter of Namikaze Avenger. Have a few things to say so bare with me.**

**First, I bet some of you are confused about the Juubi's chakra and all that right? Well I would love to explain now but I really don't feel like it. If you want an explanation read the first chapter of Nindaime Juubi that has the parts concerning Juubi.**

**Story short, he made a deal with the Shinigami. In exchanger for his soul he wanted the Shinigami to seal his chakra into Naruto that night. **

**Second, *eye twitches* It seems like a lot of you have already figured out the mystery girl. But I won't say her name but for those who have actually figured it out. Good job and here's your stinking cookies. Hope you like shitty chip! Kidding, their sugar cookies.**

**Also she won't be making an appearance for a while, maybe till shippuden like she's supposed too. Or maybe in the Chunin exams. Who knows, read on to find out when!**

**Thirdly, those of have figured out the switch between Naruto and Sasuke's lives, Naruto won't be a brooding ass like Sasuke. A bit arrogant? Maybe, brooding? Hell no. **

**Naruto will be calm and more rational and will like to get things done quickly. Will he start demanding people and act like a certain red haired spiky brat like in another story? You best believe he won't!**

**Fourth, Kyuubi. Someone said they didn't like to know Sasuke had control of Kyuubi and would like Naruto to rip it out of him. Don't worry I know how you feel, so she will be out, and there will be indeed ripping in the process. Also Kyuubi will be in the harem.**

**Fifth, man this is tiring. Sorry about the Minato Fugaku thing, I just felt like writing it, kinda showed my distaste for Minato. Also the Female Orochimaru thing. When I first thought of it I was like, hell no that would be creepy. But actually I made her pretty OOC. **

**She won't be like, 'I like your eyes, give me your body.' I can't really explain it but just know she won't be like that. At all! Will she be a little creepy with the tongue thing? Uh, yeah? **

**That's what I liked about Orochimaru, it weird ass long creepy tongue. Like a snake, hissss. Bottom line to don't judge her before she's even seen. She will care for Naruto. Oh by the way I'm putting down the official girls in the harem.**

**Female Orochimaru**

**Female Kyuubi**

**Female Haku**

**Tayuya**

**Kin**

**Guren**

**Konan**

**Not so secret girl anymore**

**So yeah I changed my mind with the small harem thing, for some reason I like big harems. And wouldn't it make sense for Naruto to get with the girls from sound besides Karin? She doesn't feel right for the story.**

**By the way expect Lemons, lots of them, not in one chapter though just expect them. I feel like writing a story with lemons but has a serious plot. It's just a treat, to show this site they can't hold me down! So for those Hinata fans, two things. She will be OOC and will not be cold to Naruto, and I guess Naruto can bang her. I'm seriously contemplating that.**

**Okay what else to say? Hmmm. Oh yeah! Naruto doesn't despise Uchiha's, but he doesn't like them that much either. So he is like in between.**

**Lastly, I think. Expect some techniques from other animes in this story. As you have probably guessed, Zatch bell is in it. Will he be using all spells? Ppft, no. Who can keep up with that? I sure can't. **

**Is that it? I think it is. Anyway if there is anymore read the bottom. So lets get to that next chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**6 years later**

In the city, of Townsville! Oh I mean in Konohagakure academy sat one silent spiky haired blonde boy, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, or as he liked to be known, Naruto Uzumaki.

The boy has truly grown, since now he is thirteen years old. His hair was stopped at the end of his neck. His spikes haven't dulled at all some of them actually covered his forehead.

His skin was a light tan while his eyes were a cold blue with a black slit running down the middle. His interlaced hands were covering the lower part of his face.

He wore a high collared short sleeved crimson shirt with a long sleeved fishnet under shirt. The sleeves stopped right before his wrists. The pants he was wearing were black Shinobi pants that were stopped by his black calf high black sandals.

Tied to the side of his pants was his black clothed leaf headband. Around his neck was black necklace with 6 red magmata's. Naruto was observing the graduates in class.

All the Clan heirs were here besides one, Ino Yamanaka, one of his many fan girls. In fact, she was the leader of the ILNFC. I love Naruto Fan club.

Said boy of receiving affection honestly didn't care anymore after his clans death. His whole attitude changed. The boy no longer pulled pranks. He barely smiled, and he was cold to almost everybody, including the reinstated Sandaime Hokage.

However the boy was still polite and showed no disrespect to the people who earned his respect. There only a few on that list.

The Sandaime, Itachi and Mikoto Uchiha, Sakuya Haruno, Kakashi Hatake and Tsunade Senju. The people who demanded respect only got a cold glare and more disrespect.

There was a few more but most of them were women. Kaa-chan always said be nice and polite to females as they are more powerful than men, and he believed her.

Naruto's eyes darted to one Sasuke Uchiha. The boy was busy talking with his friends, Kiba, Shikamaru and Choji. Naruto didn't know how to feel about Sasuke. They were both Rookies of the year.

They were rivals in class, well at least Naruto considered him his rival. It always seemed like the Uchiha was trying to befriend him, get him to re-open. However Naruto shot down each of his advances, but the boy kept trying. It annoyed him to no end.

Naruto's eyes then darted to the door like everyone else who stopped talking as they heard a rumbling. Soon the door burst open to reveal none other than, Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka themselves.

"I won!" Ino shouted. "Dream on pig! I won the race!" Sakura retorted. "You probably did win the race because your giant forehead was in my way!" Ino glared. Sakura waved her off as both started looking around the class.

Sakura found who she was looking for and rushed over to Naruto's side. "Hey Naruto-kun, mind If I sit with you?" Sakura asked. "Whatever." Naruto muttered. Sakura grinned and sat next to him right when Ino came over.

"Damn it! Hey there's another spot. Mind If I sit there Naruto-kun?" Ino asked. "Like I care." Naruto grumbled. Ino grinned and sat on the Naruto's left.

Both were talking about nothing so Naruto tuned them out but his attention then went to the person blocking his view of the board. Naruto glared up at him.

"What?" Naruto spat. "Teme, how can you have two beautiful girls sitting right next to you and not even care? You gay or something?" Kiba growled.

"Kiba-baka! How dare you say that to Naruto-kun!" Sakura growled. "Yeah dog breath? Naruto-kun isn't gay!" Ino agreed. "Sure acts like it." Kiba smirked at Naruto who was glaring daggers at Kiba.

Kiba glared back and was pushed forward by someone behind him. Naruto's eyes widened before they settled back into a glare. 'Shinra tensei.' Immediately Kiba was blasted back, crashing against the board.

"Seems like you're the gay one, mutt." Naruto muttered. Everyone was surprised at what happened. They didn't see no one push him or throw him. But Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Naruto.

'What was that? I felt a build of chakra but now it's gone. Did he use some kind of jutsu?' Sasuke thought to himself before looking at his dazed friend who fell to the ground.

"Alright class, asses in seats now!" Iruka barked, walking into the class room. He looked over to Kiba and his cracked board and sighed before turning to Naruto.

"Naruto, next time you force him away can you make sure he doesn't crash against my things?" Iruka asked.

"Sorry Iruka." Naruto apologized. 'So it was him! But how did Iruka-sensei know?' Sasuke wondered. Naruto was greeted with a flash of what happened last night that killed Mizuki. Iruka saw him use Shinra tensei and probably will never forget it.

Kiba returned to his seat but not without giving Naruto one more glare which the blonde completely ignored. Iruka then gave his speech and such then started calling out teams. Naruto tuned out the boring teams while waiting to hear his name.

"Team 7, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno." Iruka informed. Naruto and Sasuke raised an eye brow and glanced at each other, both eyes making contact.

"Excuse me Iruka-sensei, not that I mind having both Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun on my team but why did you put two Rookie of the years on one team?" Sakura wondered.

Naruto and Sasuke thought the same thing and praised her for asking a smart question. Iruka sighed in irritation but wasn't towards Sakura.

"I didn't make up this list, the Hokage did. He set up these teams with what the jonin requested. Your sensei requested you three specifically." Iruka explained.

Sakura nodded while Naruto and Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Iruka went on about the other teams till he left. One by one each team left with their sensei only leaving Team 7.

After ten minutes of waiting Naruto had enough and took out a scroll. Sakura and Sasuke watched as Naruto unsealed the contents and pulled out a dark purple book, almost black. There was strange black markings on the book cover.

Naruto opened the book and went to the book mark and started reading. 'Gigano reis?' Naruto asked with narrowed eyes. Sakura was reading also but couldn't make out what it was saying, so she decided to ask.

"Ano, Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked. "Yes?" Naruto asked not looking up from his book. "What are you reading? These words seem like symbols." Sakura pointed out.

Sasuke was interested and decided to hear Naruto's explanation if he gave one. "So you can't read it right?" Naruto asked looking at her. She shook her head.

"Good. Meaning I can read it perfectly, but not these words." Naruto said irritated at looking at the red words.

"This is an Uzumaki demonic art book. Or the Gravity Mamodo book. Only Uzumaki with what my mother called 'The sight' can read these books." Naruto explained.

"Books? As there is more than one?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes. There is 100 books in all. This is as I said is the book of gravity. Sadly this is only the second book I have started reading. I have only mastered one and that is the book of white lightning. The owner of the book was a male named Zeno, twin of the owner of the Red Book, Zatch." Naruto continued.

"Each book has their own owners?" Sakura asked.

"Had. Their owners are Centuries old, before even the Elemental Nations was formed. It just so happens that there were Uzumaki who were somehow related to these Mamodo.

Now that I think about it, my mother was able to read these books, but she couldn't master them since she didn't have much time too, seeing how she was busy and all. She only mastered two books. The Vermillion book and the Red Book." Naruto explained.

"So who owned that book?" Sasuke asked, now really interested. "A powerful Mamodo named Brago." Naruto said. "So how did these Mamodo create these books, and what do they contain?" Sakura asked.

"Spells." Naruto stated. "Spells?" Sakura and Sasuke asked together. "Yes. Observe." Naruto pointed his finger at the door.

"This will prevent you from being late, Kakashi Hatake. Zaker." A crimson bolt of lighting shot from Naruto's finger and hit the person outside of the door.

"GRAAH!" Kakashi screamed making Sakura jump. "That was wicked!" Sasuke gasped. "Seems the color has changed." Naruto muttered. Sasuke look confused as Sakura stood and checked on their sensei.

"What do you mean?" The Uchiha asked. "The Zaker spell is a spell from both white and red books. From red the spell is yellow, from white the spell is sky blue. I have no idea why it's crimson but I like it." Naruto smirked.

"So how do you know which spell to use?" Sasuke asked.

"Memory. I have a photographic memory something I gained from Kaa-chan. To master a book, you must be able to use the spell at maximum power." Naruto informed.

"That didn't look like fill power." Sasuke said. "Of course not. If it was at full power the whole Academy and more would be vaporized besides me." Naruto shrugged and shut his book.

"So is it me or did that spell remind me of jutsu?" Sasuke asked.

"You noticed too? Then I'm not the only one. My theory is that Jutsu originated from Mamodo spells. That lightning spell I just used probably has been reformed to a lightning jutsu but less powerful." Naruto informed.

Sasuke nodded as Naruto put away the sealed book and stood to greet their sensei who was holding his smoking chest.

"My first impression of you all is, I hate you. Meet me on the roof top. Ow." Kakashi grumbled and shushined away. Sasuke and Sakura sweat dropped while Naruto just looked annoyed and walked off.

"Wait up Naruto-kun!" Sakura chased after him. Sasuke sighed and followed his teammates.

* * *

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were sitting on the floor as their sensei Kakashi Hatake was leaning against the rail reading his smut book.

"Alright then, since were a team lets introduce ourselves. Likes, dislikes, hobbies, goals, dreams, things like that." Kakashi listed. "You go first since its polite to tell your name first." Naruto stated.

"Ooh a smart ass, okay then. My Name is Kakashi Hatake and that is all you need to know." The man eye smiled. Naruto grunted in annoyance.

"You pinky, go first." Kakashi pointed.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, I like Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun, I dislike Ino pig and Kiba-baka, My hobbies are to get Naruto-kun to notice me, my goals are too…" She glanced at Naruto who was impassive and giggled. "My dreams are…" She looked back at Naruto and giggled some more.

"Oookaayy, weird. You with the duck ass hair cut." Kakashi pointed getting a scowl from Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. My likes are spending time with my family and friends. Training and getting stronger. My dislikes are arrogant people. My hobbies are to train, my dreams is none of your business while my goal is to surpass my brother." Sasuke spoke.

"Well you're not so weird. You the grumpy looking blonde." Kakashi pointed. Naruto smirked inwardly.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, My likes are my Kaa-chan, the rest is nothing you need to know. I hate Minato Namikaze, the rest you don't need to know.

My dreams is none of your business, my goal is to rebuild and repopulate my clan, and Erase that gay ass Minato Namikaze from the face of this planet." Naruto glared intensely at Kakashi.

"Oookaay. Lets see, I have a creepy stalker fan girl with pink hair, a normal acting and looking Uchiha, and a grumpy hell bent on revenge Blonde Uzumaki who likes fucking his mother correct?" Kakashi eye smiled.

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU MEAN?" Naruto jumped up and glared comically at Kakashi. Kakashi eye smiled. "I'm just kidding Naruto, sheesh." Kakashi waved him off.

"That's not even funny to say Kaka-nii!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke and Sakura had wide eyes and looked between both males, wondering what their history together was.

"And next time you're late I'm kicking your ass understand?" Naruto glared. "Maa Maa." Kakashi waved him off again. Naruto grunted and sat back down with his arms folded.

"Now then, let me tell you of this test you three are gonna take." Kakashi told them flipping a page in his book. "Test? I thought we were becoming genin!" Sakura argued.

"Nope. This is the real genin test. Out of 27 graduates, only 9 are going to become Genins. The other 18 will be sent back to the academy. In other words, this training is going to be a very hard test with a dropout rate of 66%." Kakashi finished.

"It means that still have 34% with us...this is enough for me." Naruto said. This surprised all other.

"Then sensei, what was the final exam for." Sakura asked.

"That? It just picks out who are qualified to become Genin. Anyway, I'm going to determine whether you pass or fail tomorrow at the training grounds 7. Bring your ninja equipment and meet at 5 A.M." Kakashi stated.

With that the jonin shushined away. Naruto was about to do the same when Sasuke stopped him.

"Naruto, what's your history with him?" Sasuke wondered. Naruto raised a brow before shrugging.

"Kakashi was the student of Minato Namikaze. As we all know Minato betrayed Konoha and left. Kakashi like me hated Minato for what he did. So we see each other as brothers." Naruto explained.

Sasuke nodded before asking, "Can you tell us more about him that we will need to know to face him?" Naruto shrugged once more.

"He's late by 2 hours most of the time unless ordered by Hokage or time for a high ranked mission. That book is smut and he always reads it that's why he is always late,

but he comes up with lame stupid excuses when he shows up. He always stuck on teamwork so that might be what he wants to see tomorrow. Oh and he's an ass. Later." Naruto waved and left, Sakura right behind him.

Sasuke was in deep thought, processing what Naruto just said. 'Always late. So that means I'll show up at 7, there is no way in hell I'm not gonna eat and were going to have to work together tomorrow. Lets see if Naruto can help me.' Sasuke thought and walked home.

He was surprised when he noticed Naruto and Sakura standing still looking at each other, but Sakura was talking to him. Over the years Sasuke has learned about Naruto.

The boy never really gave a real smile anymore, always a fake one but was always polite to females no matter what. Unless of course they pissed him off to an extreme, but that rarely happened.

He also noticed most women flirted with him but Naruto would put on that fake smile and decline whatever they said. Sasuke has only seen Naruto give a genuine smile only a few times after the incident.

He smiled whenever Tsunade Senju came back to the village to visit him, whenever someone he respected showed they cared and whenever he mentioned something good about his mother.

"So Naruto-kun I was wondering if you would like to come to my house for dinner. My mother is making Ramen." Sakura said shyly, worried Naruto would politely shoot her down again.

Naruto was silent, looking at her with a bored look. 'I haven't seen Sakuya-chan in a while nor had any ramen.' Naruto thought to himself before shrugging.

"Sure why not." Naruto said. "Oh okay then. I'll see you… wait did you say yes?" Sakura asked. Naruto raised a brow. "Yeah?" Naruto replied.

Sakura grinned with wide eyes and grabbed his arm. "Okay lets go!" Naruto sighed thinking he might regret this. Sasuke blinked a couple of times but shrugged. Not his business.

* * *

"Mom I'm home! And I brought a guest!" Sakura giggled at the last part. A older carbon copy of Sakura came from the kitchen and was surprised to see the blonde boy behind Sakura, looking around.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Sakuya asked. Naruto looked at her and smiled a real smile, something that made Sakuya happy with a blush.

Sakuya had long pink hair like her daughter but it was in a wide ponytail and stopped at her mid back, she also had a few strands of hair above her forehead.

The woman had bright happy jade green eyes and a hint of, lust? Anyway, she had a curvious form. She wore a short sleeved yellow shirt with a dark green pants and an apron.

"Hey Sakuya-chan. Been awhile hunh?" Naruto said. Sakuya heard the last part and scowled. She marched over to him and bonked him on the head.

"Like hell It's been Baka! 5 years! You can't stop by or say hello for five years? Worse than Kushi-chan." Sakuya muttered. Naruto sheepishly laughed while holding the lump on his head.

"Sorry Sakuya-chan, I've been…busy Dattebayo." Naruto replied. Sakuya's scowl faded and she gave Naruto a hug. "It's good to see you again, Naruto-kun. Just don't be gone for another five years." Sakuya stated.

"Maa Maa, I'll try." Naruto waved her off making a tick mark form on her head.

"Mom, how do you know Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked. Her mother looked at her as Naruto started looking around again.

"Well his mother Kushina and I were best friends along with Sasuke-kun's mother Mikoto. Sadly we haven't seen each other in awhile. Anyway I would always say hi to Naruto-kun when Kushina was alive, I and Mikoto along with Tsunade-shisou would watch out for Naruto-kun.

Naruto-kun was supposed to live here but the council forbade it and Naruto-kun didn't want to leave either. But then suddenly the boy forgot how to walk to see me and open his mouth to say hi." Sakuya glared at Naruto who smiled sheepishly at her.

Sakura nodded in understanding, slightly disappointed Naruto didn't decide to stay here. But she was happy that her mother was close to Naruto, meaning she could get close to him and help repopulate his clan.

She looked up his form and practically drooled. Man did she really want to help.

"So Naruto-kun, what brings you here?" Sakuya asked. "Hm? Oh, Sakura-chan invited me to dinner. And I thought it would be a great chance to see you." Naruto shrugged.

Sakura blushed at hearing the affectionate suffix Naruto added to her name, disregarding the ever bored look on his face. Sakuya seemed to notice and inwardly scowled, cursing Kakashi since that was the look he always wore.

"Well then, dinner isn't ready yet give me about 20 minutes. Sakura honey why don't you go show Naruto-kun your room?" Sakuya smiled. Sakura nodded with a smile while Naruto raised an eye brow.

'What the hell? She would let me in her daughters room? Whatever.' Naruto thought with a shrug. Sakura went up stairs as Naruto followed her, not noticing the lust filled look Sakuya was giving him from behind.

'Man Naruto-kun has really grown. I know this is wrong but I don't think I'll be able to help myself. Sorry Kushina-chan.' Sakuya thought before going to fix the food.

* * *

Naruto entered Sakura's room expecting to see a pink room but was surprised to see red and white. Her bed sheets were pink however along with her soft carpet but other than that, red and white. The walls were painted red, her dressers were white along with her covers.

She had an oak desk by her closet which was filled with different kinds of clothes. Naruto could also see she had a book shelf filled with books and such.

"You have a nice room Sakura-chan. Not what I expected." Naruto admitted. Sakura inwardly squealed. He called her chan again and he liked her room!

"Ano Naruto-kun, why did you start calling me Sakura-chan?" She asked. Naruto looked at her and shrugged.

"Well since you invited me over your house I thought it would be polite and nice to start calling you chan, but I can stop if you want." Naruto stated.

"NO! I mean, it's okay, I like it really." Sakura smiled. Naruto nodded and sat down on her bed. She followed suit and sat close to him.

"Sakura, why don't you take training seriously?" Naruto suddenly asked her. Sakura eyes widened before she spoke. "Well I think it's more important to worry on your looks, I, like Ino, am trying to get your attention." Sakura admitted.

"Well if you really wanted to get my attention you would start worrying about your Shinobi skills then your looks. Sure Looks are great too but there are Kunoichi who are beautiful as they are deadly.

Tsunade-chan, her teammate Orochi, My Mother, hell even your mother is pretty strong. You know she used to give me pointers on my shinobi skills before my mother died." Naruto informed.

"Really?" Sakura asked. Naruto nodded.

"Yup. Maybe if you spent more time and watched her you would notice. All I'm saying Sakura is looks are okay but what men or at least I want and Sasuke too are strong women like our mothers.

You and Ino have the potential of being strong. Hinata-chan is strong too. I think Ino is stronger than you. If you two are really rivals then you would be insulted that she is stronger." Naruto shrugged.

Sakura was enthralled by Naruto's speech. She honestly took it to heart. If he liked strong women then she would be the strongest. But that meant training and such. She would give her all, this was a test of love.

"Okay Naruto-kun, I'll do it! I'll become strong so that way you will love me and I can help you repopulate your clan!" Sakura exclaimed with flames in her eyes, not realizing she spoke her thoughts out loud.

Naruto blinked in confusion. 'The hell? Repopulate my clan? Damn I guess the idiot council was right. Girls are gonna want to get with me. Stupid CRA.' Naruto thought to himself.

Sakura blushed and looked down, embarrassed. "I'll help you get strong Sakura." Naruto stated. Sakura looked up at him and accidentally pressed her lips against his.

Naruto was freaking out because he didn't mean to be that close. He wanted to pull away but Sakura leaned in and licked his bottom lip. Shocked by this act Naruto opened his mouth a little which gave Sakura a chance to enter her tongue and play with his.

'How the hell is she so experienced? And why am I not pulling away? It was supposed to be a kiss on the forehead not the lips. What is she doing with her tongue? That feels good.' Naruto thought.

But before he could get into it someone cleared their throat. Sakura pulled away and blushed and glanced at her smirking mother. Naruto was still in a daze.

"I let him come in your room and you're already jumping him? Bad Sakura. Come on dinner's ready." Sakuya stated walking out. Naruto stood up and followed her while Sakura was behind him.

'I kissed Naruto-kun! Did he like it? I hope so. Maybe I should do it again.' Sakura thought. Said boy was completely stunned. No one kissed him besides his Kaa-chan. He didn't know how to deal with this.

Sakuya was scowling on the inside. 'Damn it Sakura now you broke Naruto-kun. Oh well. The more the wait the better it is.' Sakuya thought with a smirk.

The dinner was okay but their was tension in the air, mainly from Sakura and Naruto. It was so thick, Sakuya could cut it with a butter knife. Naruto ate his food with vigor however, loving the taste of Sakuya's salt ramen.

He told her whenever she made ramen he would come by, or anytime he felt like it. Naruto also told Sakura the plan for the test and left without another word.

Sakuya watched as Naruto vanished out of sight and licked her lips. She was going to have him soon. Her thoughts wondered to it being weird she was lusting after a thirteen year old but completely disregarded it.

* * *

It was currently night time and Naruto just got out of the shower and was drying his hair. He was still thinking about that kiss with Sakura and what it meant.

Shaking his head he put on some black shorts and grabbed his black book and hopped on his mothers side of the bed. He activated his Doujutsu which he started calling the Juubigan.

He still only had three tomoes. But Naruto learned there was more levels to his Doujutsu, he was supposed to have 6 tomoes in all, each tomoe had it's own ability.

Naruto figured out he was only able to do what a full developed Sharingan was allowed to do. He didn't have much however on the ten tailed beast, Juubi.

When Naruto finally figured it out he had a Doujutsu he looked up the tales on the 9 biju and a little bit of the Juubi. He also learned of the sage of 6 paths due to the scrolls in the Uzumaki lair.

Shaking his head Naruto returned to reading about the gravity spells and their abilities.

* * *

The next morning at 6:58, Naruto was seen walking over to his teammates. Sakura was yawning while Sasuke was leaning against a tree with his eyes closed, taking a nap.

Sakura seemed to notice her crush and blushed thinking about last night. "Morning Naruto-kun!" Sakura cheered. Naruto glanced at her and gave a nod.

"Sakura-chan." Naruto greeted. Sasuke opened an eye and nodded to Naruto who nodded back.

"How long have you two been here?" Naruto asked. "6:45" Sasuke answered. Sakura nodded. "Me too." Sakura stated. Naruto nodded before his eyes widened slightly.

"Well it seems Kakashi won't be here for another half hour or so, Doush is still sleep." Naruto muttered. "That means we have time to make a plan." Sasuke stated.

Naruto nodded. "Your right. But I say we just wing it. We just need to show teamwork, the bells are a non factor." Naruto informed. Sasuke thought about it while Sakura looked between the two boys.

"Right. Tag team?" Sasuke asked. "Tag team. Sakura, were gonna need you to be somewhere to watch our backs, to keep an overview understand?" Naruto ordered. Sakura nodded.

Naruto nodded then turned to Sasuke to discuss their plan.

An hour later Kakashi appeared. "YOUR LATE!" Sakura yelled. "Maa maa, I saw a black cat on the way so I had to take the long way." Kakashi shrugged.

"More like you broke your alarm clock and kept on sleeping." Naruto muttered making Kakashi laugh sheepishly.

"Well um, let me explain the rules. You have till noon to get these bells, you can use anything you need to get them. Come with the intent to kill. If you don't get the bells by noon I will eat lunch in front of you and fail you. Ready, Begin!"

"ZAKER!" Naruto pointed at Kakashi. Sasuke and Sakura jumped back behind Naruto and left while the crimson lighting blasted Kakashi, causing an explosion.

Sasuke and Sakura were surprised at how big the blast was and wondered if Naruto killed their sensei.

Kakashi skidded out of the smoke, singed. The one eyed jonin looked up towards Naruto to see the blonde was falling towards him.

"Uzumaki falling strike!" Naruto screamed and gave a spinning axe kick. Kakashi blocked with his forearms and grunted in pain. He could feel his bones vibrate.

Naruto flipped so he was now under Kakashi, facing an open palm to his stomach.

"Shinra tensei!" The jonin went flying into the forest, crashing through tree's. "That's for being late." Naruto grumbled before running after him.

* * *

Kakashi groaned as he was laying in a pile of mangled branches and such. 'Damn that kid hits hard.' Kakashi muttered in thought before standing up and dusting himself off. He checked his side to see the bells were intact.

He heard running and looked to see Naruto rushing at him. Kakashi readied himself as Naruto crouched and gave a sweep kick. Kakashi hopped up only for Naruto to do a hand stand and push upwards and give a barrage of kicks to Kakashi's chin.

The blondes eyes widened when Kakashi turned into a log. "Keep your eyes open." Kakashi said as he grabbed Naruto's arms and tried slamming him on the ground.

"Dynamic entry!" Kakashi screamed in pain as a foot connected with his back, making him drop Naruto who flipped to the ground. Kakashi went flying past Naruto to crash into a tree.

"Took you long enough." Naruto muttered before dispelling into Sasuke. The real Naruto stood up and smirked. "Well I need the right moment." Naruto stated.

Kakashi groaned as he stood back up, nursing his back. He turned around to glare at the genin when he saw two Naruto's running at him side by side.

'Genjutsu? Must be Sakura.' Kakashi concluded, canceling the Gejutsu to reveal that right Naruto was Sasuke. Kakashi was surprised when said genin rushed at him and kicked him in the air.

"Fire style: Great Fireball jutsu!" Naruto breathed out, firing the ball of flame at the mid air Kakashi.

'Damn!' Kakashi thought before switching with a log that burnt into a crisp. Sasuke appeared in front of Kakashi in mid air.

"Leaf Hurricane!" The Uchiha gave Kakashi a few mid air spin kicks.

'Why the hell can't I get any hits?' Kakashi thought in anger. He skidded to a stop and quickly nursed his jaw as he watched Naruto and Sasuke cross each other.

Sasuke pointed at him before yelling out, "Gravirei!" Suddenly the area around Kakashi gets heavy before he crashes to the ground and grunts in pain.

He watches as Sasuke dispels into Naruto and Naruto, Sasuke. Sakura then jumped down from above and grinned at her sensei and held up two bells.

Kakashi's eyes widened. Naruto snapped his fingers, letting the gravity lessen, allowing Kakashi to stand.

"How?" Kakashi panted out. "From the beginning. You think I didn't try to steal the bells when I used Shinra tensei on you? Please. I switched your bells with rocks." Naruto pointed.

Kakashi looked down and saw they were rocks. Sighing he scratched his head sheepishly before eye smiling. "You all pass. Congrats. But listen to this advice. Those who abandon the mission are trash, however those who abandon their teammates are even lower than that." Kakashi stated.

Naruto was silent, that was a saying his father told him when he entered the academy. Sakura was grinning while Sasuke had a smirk.

"Team 7 meet me tomorrow here for training!"

* * *

**Well there is the chapter. Sorry if it wasn't as hard core. Anyway don't expect any relationship with Naruto and Sakura, the kiss was an accident. Anyway, REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo, I've been getting some problems lately about Female Orochimaru. If you don't like it well to bad, because it's happening. **

**I might put up a poll and see how many people like the idea or not. The result of it will either change the whole plot of the story or not.**

**Anyway, time to move on ya little shits! This chapter will be longer, at least I hope it will be. Also I have also been getting messages about Naruto's respect for women thing and how that will mess up the lemons and all. **

**Well I should elaborate on the respect Naruto has for women. Basically he's not a pervert, thinks of them as equals and admit to some that they are stronger than him and most males. **

**He will have one night stands and such but it really isn't his fault more of the woman's fault. He however will tell them what they are getting into and such. But that will be as far as respect for woman goes for him.**

**But like I said he will not have any long or short term relationships with women in Konoha. Just sex buddies. Don't like it? Too bad.**

**Also know that there will not be a lemon in every chapter because that is just insane and it drives of the seriousness of the story. But there will be some in a few more chapters later or so.**

**Another thing, people are wondering why Naruto doesn't hate the Uchiha's. He doesn't hate them he's just not a fan of them. Why he doesn't outright hate them because he has no reason too. What did they do to him?**

**By the way, I didn't know the Juubi had nine tomoes, so I will be stating that is the last level. Nine.**

**And no, I will not be putting in any time of Naru/Hina. Will they be friends? Of course since Hinata isn't some stuttering fainting, blushing shy weak little twit. But that's all they will be. Friends, nothing more.**

**For those wondering about the coup. It hasn't happened. But that doesn't mean it won't. They just haven't made any signs showing they will. But I'm still debating if there should be one.**

**Is there anything else? No, I don't think so. Lets move!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Naruto sighed as he and his team were currently doing their 30th D-rank mission since they became genin, which was three weeks ago. Painting fences.

The blonde was getting fed up with this. Usually he wouldn't care but he didn't have the patience or time to be doing chores! He has enough at home already!

"GAH!" Naruto yelled as he threw the can of white paint on the ground and tossed his brush and started jumping on the can of paint while chanting stupid over and over again.

Sasuke and Sakura were very surprised by their usually stoic teammates tantrum. It was like he was a little kid who didn't get what he wanted.

After he was done stomping the can to the ground he kicked it hitting Kakashi in the head making the jonin fall back in surprise.

"I had enough of this nonsense!" Naruto yelled. Kakashi rubbed his head and glared lightly at his blonde student.

"You could have given me a concussion. What's the problem anyway?" Kakashi wondered. Naruto took a deep breath and glared at Kakashi.

"I don't have time doing these stupid D-rank missions! I'm an Uzumaki for Kami's sake! We don't have the patience of doing something over and over again! I want a C-rank mission! I need something other than these stupid chores! They don't even pay well! And I'm filthy sticking rich!" Naruto ranted.

The others blinked as Naruto panted to calm himself. "That was the most complaining I've ever heard Naruto-kun do." Sakura said in surprise. Sasuke nodded, agreeing with her.

Kakashi sighed. "You just love making my job harder don't ya? Fine whatever. I'm telling you Hokage-sama won't give you a C-rank." Kakashi stated.

* * *

"Fine here's a C-rank." Sarutobi stated handing a grumbling Kakashi a C-rank mission scroll.

Naruto smirked in victory. His teammates were stunned, wondering what just happened.

"Your mission is to guard and escort a bridge builder back to wave Country. You are to guard him till the bridge is finished." Sarutobi explained. Iruka looked at team 7 with worried eyes.

"Hokage-sama are you sure they are ready? I mean their only…"

"Iruka-sensei." Naruto called. Said man looked at the blonde in question. "How are we supposed to rise in rank if were stuck doing D-ranks which give no experience. They are paying chores!

The client is just too fat and lazy to get up themselves and do it! Kaa-chan told me when she became a genin she was given a few weeks to train with her team before they had to go out on their first mission which was a C-rank." Naruto explained.

"Being in times of peace has made us weak. D-ranks didn't even exist when my mother was a kid. I don't know about these other ass wipe teams but MY team is ready for a C-rank. So stop worrying and put your trust in us!" Naruto growled.

They were all stunned by his speech before they snapped out of it due to someone else's voice speaking up.

"These are the ninja you assigned to me? Their nothing but a bunch of snot nosed brats!" The old man who walked in and smelled like booze and was drunk glared.

His eyes instantly widened when a kunai whizzed by his head and stuck to the wall next to him. Everyone's eyes trailed back to Naruto whose hair was shadowing his eyes, his arm outstretched, indicating he threw the weapon.

"You trying to kill me?" Tazuna roared only to nearly cave when he felt a powerful energy being directed at him. Ki most likely.

"You think I'm a snot nosed brat now? You better shut up old man or your going home alone, unprotected." Naruto warned, his cold blue eyes piercing Tazuna's soul.

"Um Naruto, your not allowed to kill the client." Kakashi said sheepishly. Naruto glanced at him and scoffed before leaving. But before he left he spoke.

"I'll meet you at the gates in an hour." Naruto stated, leaving the room.

'Naruto-kun is so cool!' Sakura grinned inwardly. 'I will never figure him out.' Sasuke sighed inwardly. Kakashi sighed outwardly.

'Man this kid is gonna get me in trouble.' Kakashi thought before eye smiling at Tazuna. "Please forgive my student. He is always Irritable. Anyway, I will see you guys at that gate in an hour." Kakashi bowed to the Hokage and used a shushin.

Sasuke bowed to the Hokage and left with Sakura behind him.

* * *

An hour later, Naruto was found leaning against the wall with his eyes closed and arms crossed, his bag on his shoulders.

Sakura was standing next to Naruto wondering what the blonde was thinking. Sasuke walked up to his team after he just arrived.

"Kakashi isn't here?" Sasuke asked. "No. He will be late to his own funeral." Naruto muttered. Sakura giggled, knowing it was true.

"What were you saying about me?" Kakashi asked with an eye smile. Naruto cracked on eye open and huffed.

"Where is the old man? We should be ready to go." Naruto stated. "I'm right here. Lets get going. I expect you all to protect me with your lives." Tazuna informed.

"We all have expectations of people, but most don't live up to it." Naruto smirked as he walked off, leaving a hidden meaning which made Tazuna gulp.

The walk to wave was silent to say the least. Kakashi was walking behind Tazuna reading his book, Sasuke was flanking Tazuna's right, Naruto was in front while Sakura flanked Tazuna's right.

Naruto and Sasuke were both thinking on what techniques they should learn and how to get stronger. Sakura was thinking on how hot Naruto was while Kakashi was mentally giggling at his book.

Tazuna was nervous. Naruto glanced back at him sensing his anxiety. The boy looked back forward as Sakura asked a question about Wave having Ninja.

He didn't bother listening as it was of no use to him. The group then started walking across a bridge when Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi spotted the puddle of water.

Kakashi shrugged and looked back at his team. 'It seems Naruto and Sasuke noticed. Sakura on the other hand…' he let his thoughts drop once he saw Naruto and Sasuke trade glances at each other and gave a very small nod.

Two people rose from the water and lunged at Kakashi with their chains. The Jonin feigned surprise as they wrapped the chains around Kakashi and pulled, ripping him to shreds.

"One down!" Meizu grinned. "Three to go!" Gozu finished as they both charged at the group.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura screamed. Naruto grimaced and sprung into action, not bothered at all. Sasuke on the other hand was a little stunned, as he saw his sensei just die. Fear messing with his head.

"Sakura! Stop crying and guard Tazuna! Sasuke watch out for Sakura!" Naruto yelled back as he blurred to Gozu. The blonde jumped and delivered a devastating neck breaking kick to the chunin.

With an 'Urk' and a snap, Gozu went flying across the bridge and rolled to the ground, dead.

"BROTHER!" Meizu screamed in bloody murder. The man then glared death at Naruto who hmphed and brushed off his shoulder with his eyes closed. Meizu roared and ran at Naruto.

"DIE!" The chunin screamed. Naruto opened his eyes slowly and glared at Meizu, his Juubigan activated. "Be gone." Naruto ordered in a low cold tone.

Meizu froze on the spot. His eyes wide, his body tense. The man's eyes started to roll to the back of his head and his body started shaking uncontrollably.

Naruto stared at the man with a blank and un-blinking look. Meizu screamed in horror before his voice went off and he gave one more shake. His body slumped and fell to the ground face forward with a thud.

By the time Meizu froze Naruto's eyes were back to their usual cold slitted blue. He took a deep breath and looked over to his frightened and confused team.

Sakura was nearly in tears, witnessing two and possibly three deaths. She was guarding Tazuna with a kunai in her hand but moments later she fell to her knee's and started crying, dropping the Kunai.

Sasuke held up a little better. He was pale and seemed to be trying to hold the lunch his mother made him before leaving. His legs were shaking but you could barely tell.

Tazuna was silent, his eyes wide, his jaw hung open and a scared shitless expression on his face.

Naruto mentally shrugged them off and walked over to Meizu. He bent down and checked his pulse to see if the Genjutsu he put him in killed him or not.

He still needed information after all.

The blonde was pleased to say the man was alive, though barely. Gozu, not so much.

"Kakashi sensei, come on out." Naruto called. Immediately Kakashi appeared with a serious expression his face. His eye was narrowed and it seemed as if he was glaring at Naruto's back.

"Is he dead?" Kakashi asked.

"No, he's alive. But I already know who he was after. This was no random attack. It was planned. The clues point to that this was planned. Puddle of water even though it hasn't rained for days. One of the brothers trying to pass me to get to the others, and Tazuna's anxious look he's been sporting since we left the gates." Naruto explained.

Kakashi was a bit surprised by the Uzumaki's facts. He had seen everything Naruto was talking about.

"They were after Tazuna. However I do not know who they are. From the looks of their slashed headband, they're missing ninja from Kiri." Naruto shrugged.

Kakashi nodded. "Yes. Gozu and Meizu, the demon brothers from Kiri. C-ranked missing ninja." Kakashi informed. Naruto snorted.

"That's why I have never heard of them. I don't keep tabs on anybody below A-rank." Naruto stated before standing up.

"I suggest Kakashi, that you dispose of their bodies and speak with Tazuna. I doubt Sasuke and Sakura are ready for a mission like this." Naruto offered before walking over to Gozu.

Kakashi watched as the genin checked his victims body and smirked in satisfaction. A perfect Execution.

Naruto then ripped off the mans mask. Naruto cocked his head as he looked it over. He shook his head and dropped it.

"Not the mask I need." Naruto stated quietly before walking to get his bag the he dropped when the fiasco started. As he passed Sasuke, Naruto stopped.

"What's wrong Uke-chan? You afraid? Sacredy cat." Naruto smirked playfully before grabbing his bag and throwing it over his shoulders.

Sasuke's hair was shadowing his eyes, his teeth gritted in anger. 'Your such a scaredy cat, foolish little brother.' That statement, he remembered Itachi saying it when they went on that mission and he killed the giant boar.

"I'm not a scaredy cat. I am an Uchiha." Sasuke stated darkly before going somewhere to calm himself. Naruto looked at him curiously before shrugging and walked over to Sakura who was crying silently.

"Sakura." Naruto called softly. The girl didn't respond. Naruto sighed and crouched down so he was looking into her shocked green eyes.

'I'm so gonna regret this.' Naruto groaned inwardly before claiming her parted lips. Sakura's mind started to reboot as she felt her lips being pressed against something soft and warm.

She blinked before staring at Naruto. 'N-Naruto-kun is kissing me? I can't believe it!' Sakura thought. But before she could start kissing him back the blonde pulled away and stood.

The girl was more than disappointed but perked up when she saw Naruto's giving out his hand. She looked up at him confused. He was looking away. A very light and small blush tracing his cheeks.

Sakura smiled before taking his hand, allowing him to pull her up. Sakura wiped her eyes as Kakashi walked over to them and glared at Tazuna.

"Mind explaining why two missing ninja were after you?" Kakashi asked. Tazuna seemed to snap out of his stupor and explained his whole story.

By the time he was done explaining Sakura was a little sad, Sasuke felt pity and Naruto didn't care.

"Well normally, I would just let my team escort you to wave then leave since you lied about the true mission. But my genin are the ones who wanted this mission so it's up to them." Kakashi shrugged.

"I'm in. I want to help wave." Sakura stated. Sasuke nodded. That left Naruto who was staring at them with his bored look.

"Hn. Whatever." Naruto muttered. "Well I'll take that as a yes. I will send a message to the Hokage for back up." Kakashi said, gaining Naruto's attention.

"What? The hell you need to do that for?" Naruto demanded. "Because we won't be able to do this alone." Kakashi raised a brow.

"So what? They won't be any use to us! They are all useless with the exception of Hinata-chan and Shino. The mutt can't do shit, Choji is always stuffing his face, Lazy ass is too damn Lazy, and Ino is worried about her crush with me. Not to mention I can probably take on Kurenai and Asuma by myself. You have a better chance at sending Extreme bushy brow sensei's team but that would be a bad idea too!" Naruto ranted.

Kakashi sighed. "Kiba isn't that bad." Sasuke commented making Naruto give him the 'You're kidding right?' look. "I agree with Naruto-kun. Kiba is useless, And I don't want Ino to put her snout in our business." Sakura agreed.

"It doesn't matter were getting back up. Plus it's not my choice in who they send." Kakashi shrugged before summoning a little pup.

"Aww look at the cute little puppy." Sakura cooed. "Watch girl! I'm not cute!" Pakkun growled making her eyes wide and jump back behind her crush.

"Did that dog just talk?" Sakura asked in panic. Naruto raised a brow. "Yeah. Most summons talk. What's up Pakkun?" Naruto asked. The dog looked at Naruto and smirked.

"You sure have grown hunh Naruto. Are still considering?" Pakkun asked. Naruto nodded. "Yeah. Give me a few years and I'll let you know." Naruto stated. Pakkun nodded before turning to his summoner.

"Whatcha need?" The dog asked. Kakashi finished writing his message and tied up the scroll. "I need you to return to Konoha and give this to lord Hokage. We need back up. Go." Kakashi handed Pakkun the scroll.

The dog saluted to Kakashi, nodded to Naruto and gave a mild glare at Sakura before running off. Sakura sighed in relief before speaking.

"I have a feeling he doesn't like me." The girl muttered. Naruto snorted. "Nah, he just doesn't like being called cute. Give him a few hours, he'll get over it." Naruto shrugged as they resumed walking.

"Say Naruto, what was that business Pakkun was talking about?" Sasuke asked. Naruto glanced at him before answering.

"Pakkun wants me to sign the dog contract. If I do I'll be the only one outside the Hatake clan to do so. I'm considering since I want to see if there are other summoning scrolls I can sign. Kaa-chan said she was the summoner of the Snake and slug Contract." Naruto informed making everyone's eyes or in Kakashi's case, eye.

"What? But those scrolls are famous! Only to be possessed by Tsunade Senju the slug sannin, and Orochi Hebi the Snake Sannin. How did your mother sign both?" Sakura demanded.

Naruto shrugged. "When she became a genin her sensei was Tsunade-chan. Her teammates, Both of your mothers." Naruto stated making their eyes wide.

Sasuke looked appalled by this information. His mother never told him she was Naruto's mothers teammate, or the student of Tsunade!

Sakura already knew this but didn't know that Sasuke's mom was on her mothers team. I mean her mother mentioned it but she didn't really pay attention.

"I bet if you check the contract, both of your mothers signatures are on the contract." Naruto mentioned.

"So how was your mother Orochi's student?" Kakashi wondered as this info was new to him.

"Well it was after the chunin exams that year. Kaa-chan wasn't promoted and she was bored. Tsunade-chan was busy with other things and Orochi didn't have anything else to do so she offered to train Kaa-chan.

After a few months Kaa-chan signed the Snake contract. But she had to break off her ties with the slugs in order to do so, since it's not possible to have more than one summon." Naruto explained.

"Wow your mom is really strong, has she been training you?" Tazuna asked. Naruto adopted a sullen expression, a frown marring his face.

The blond shook his head slowly. "No. She died 6 years ago along with my clan." Naruto glared in anger. Tazuna looked confused. "Your whole clan died?" The man asked.

Naruto nodded. "Yes. My clan was wiped out in a single night by none other than the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze. My father." Naruto spat in disgust.

Tazuna's eyes were wide in shock before he muttered an apology. Naruto waved him off however. "No need to apologize. Even though it brings bad memories it reminds me of my job. The only person who is gonna apologize is that man before I slit his throat." Naruto smiled darkly.

Sasuke stared at his teammate in silence, wondering if he would be the same if Itachi slayed his clan and left only him. Probably.

Sakura was a little frightened by that crazed bloodlust filled grin Naruto was sporting. She was actually wondering if this was the real Naruto as this smile was giving off more emotion than his usual grin.

For a split second, Sakura thought she saw his eyes become silver with a 10 pointed star that was spinning wildly.

Kakashi glanced at his 'younger brother' and shivered in a bit of fear. He always did when Naruto would talk like that. The dark power that radiated off of him, was just that. Dark.

The rest of the way was silent, everyone in their own thoughts. Sasuke was wondering how Naruto could kill so easily, Sakura was wondering who their back up was gonna be, Kakashi was reading his book, Tazuna was still a bit nervous while Naruto was thinking up of ways to get stronger, again.

'I have to rely on my own power. That's what Minato-teme did and Kaa-chan. They didn't have any Doujutsu and they were very strong and famous. So were the sannin. They had no Doujutsu. It seems mine gives me an edge, not relying on my own strength.' Naruto thought deeply.

The blonde mentally sighed before nodding. 'I'm going to have to train without my Doujutsu for awhile. Meaning I need to come up with a seal that prevents me from using it, but will be easy to remove when I need it.' Naruto thought before nodding.

He focused on his surroundings to see they were walking through a forest.

"There should be someone at the end of this forest to take us to the island. After that just smooth sailing to home." Tazuna grinned. "Don't jinx us old man." Naruto muttered as he swung his backpack in front of him and started to dig in it while they walked.

"What are you doing Naruto-kun?" Sakura wondered as well as the others. "Training method. Just because I'm on a mission doesn't mean I should neglect my training." Naruto answered, still digging.

After a few seconds Naruto got his materials and zipped up his pack before returning it to his back.

Sasuke raised a brow. "Ink and paper?" The boy asked. Naruto nodded. "I need to make a seal, it will be a tag for now but that's all I have till we get back home." Naruto stated as he started his strokes.

After five minutes the group lost interest in what he was doing and returned to keeping up their guard. Naruto was in deeper concentration than he usually was since he was moving instead of sitting at his desk.

"Naruto." Kakashi called. The blonde looked up to see his team getting into a boat. Silently the Uzumaki stepped into the boat and sat next to Sasuke and continued his seal.

He ignored everyone as they talked about Gato and the bridge and such. It was no help in making his seal. The group got off the boat and continued walking through another forest.

As they walked Naruto ignored what they were doing as he was nearly complete with his seal. However he heard Sakura crying over a dead rabbit that Sasuke managed to kill while on guard.

'Almost done and…' "DUCK!" Kakashi yelled bringing Naruto down with him. He startled the blonde which made him give one big wrong stroke on the seal.

Everyone but Naruto had their eyes on the Giant Zanbato stuck against the tree and the man standing on it's handle. Naruto however had his left eye twitching as he gazed at his ruined seal that took him a good 2 to 3 hours worth of deep concentration. He just needed one more right perfect stroke, one more! And this Zabuza Momochi, as he heard Kakashi call him ruined it.

The group was on end as Zabuza was about to leap away when Naruto burst into rage.

"HEY YOU EYE BROWLESS FREAK! LOOK WHAT YOU AND YOUR GIANT STUPID SWORS MADE ME DO!" Naruto screamed getting stunned looks from everybody.

"Do you know how long it took me to get all those strokes and turns all right! How deep I had to concentrate, ONLY FOR YOU TO MESS ME UP?" Naruto yelled, seeing red.

"YOUR DEAD! ZAKER!" Naruto pointed his open palm at Zabuza and released a large wild buzzing white blast of lighting at the shocked Zabuza.

The man barely had enough time to shushin to get away. When the lighting spell hit the tree and the rest of the forest behind it in a 1 mile radius exploded in a flash of light.

Everyone gawked at the explosion Naruto just made. However said blonde could care less and spun around to search for his missed target.

"Where the hell are you troublesome piece of shit?" Naruto demanded. Kakashi shook away his stupor and turned to his student so he could calm him down.

"Naruto calm down, if you keep firing attacks like that, you will tire out or kill someone on accident. What you just did was dangerous. Focus on the mission which is protecting Tazuna, you can redo your seal later." Kakashi explained.

Naruto grunted before straightning his posture and taking a deep breath. The rage and irritation on his face was gone, only showed in his eyes, but his face was impassive.

"Fine have it your way. But you better not kill him. Leave that to me." Naruto muttered and walked back over to the team and settled into Manji formation.

Kakashi sighed before lifting up his headband revealing his Sharingan. After he whipped out a Kunai and looked around for Zabuza as mist started to form.

"That is some brat you got there Kakashi. It seems I have two targets I need to kill." Zabuza smirked. Kakashi narrowed his eyes and glanced back at Naruto who was still impassive.

"I won't let you touch a hair on Tazuna or any of my students!" Kakashi declared, sending out waves of Ki. Zabuza glared from within the mist and sent out his own waved of Ki.

It was suddenly getting hard to breathe for Sasuke and Sakura. Tazuna also but he was handling it well. Naruto was immune to it as this did not match up to the fourth hokage's.

In fact it seemed Naruto was reveling in it, if the small craze filled grin was anything to go by.

Sasuke's hands and knee's were shaking while a bead of sweat rolled down the side of his head.

'This is insane! Two high level ninja going at each others throats, it's unbearable. Anymore and I think I'll kill myself.' Sasuke thought with fear filled eyes.

'Make it stop make it stop! Please end it already! Kill me!' Sakura screamed inwardly, tears starting to appear. Both genin with suicide thoughts were starting to point the Kunai at their bodies when Kakashi spoke.

"Sasuke Sakura! Calm down. Don't worry, I won't let those close to me die. I promise." Kakashi looked back and eye smiled at them.

Both teens visibly relaxed before they tensed. Naruto narrowed his eyes while Tazuna shuddered in fear.

"That seems like a promise you can't keep!" Zabuza smirked as he appeared right in the middle of their formation. Four pairs of eyes widened as Zabuza began to swing when he was stopped with a Kunai piercing his leg.

The man grunted in pain and tried restarting his path when his chest was caved in and he was delivered an uppercut.

Naruto smirked before he flipped on his hands and jumped while kicking Zabuza's chin repeatedly.

"Know your place!" Naruto yelled as he kicked Zabuza's chest with his left foot then swung his right leg around to kick the Missining Kiri nin's neck with his right foot, sending him flying back.

Zabuza gurgled in pain as he tumbled to the ground. Naruto landed on the ground and smirked.

"I call that Meteor combination. Like it?" Naruto asked the downed man. Said ninja had to stop his groans of pain since a barrage of Kunai and Shuriken were aimed at him.

He quickly stood and leaped back, not seeing Kakashi right behind him. The silver haired jonin stabbed Zabuza in the back making him grunt.

Kakashi's eyes widened when, instead of blood it was water. His eyes widened further when something sliced him in half, revealing it to be Kubikiribocho. But once again, instead of blood it was replaced by water.

Zabuza tensed when he felt a Kunai pressed to his throat from behind.

"It's over, Zabuza." Kakashi glared. Zabuza glared back. "So you copied by jutsu with that infernal eye hunh? Damn you Kakashi. But it is far from over!" Zabuza growled before he quickly spun around and kicked a surprised Kakashi into the lake.

After that the man ran while performing handsigns. "Water style: Water prison jutsu!" Zabuza yelled out as Kakashi figured out why the water seemed so dense.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura screamed as the water shifted around Kakashi, trapping him in a water dome. When that happened Zabuza was by his side and put his hand into the sphere to hold him there.

"Hahaha! Look at you now Kakashi! Your trapped like a rat and the only one who can do something is that blonde brat of yours." Zabuza laughed while Kakashi glared at Zabuza then looked at his genin.

"Run! Get Tazuna out of here! You stand no chance against an elite like Zabuza! Go!" Kakashi screamed at them.

Naruto grunted as he gripped onto his Kunai harder. Sakura and Sasuke looked with wide eyes at what their sensei was saying.

"We can't leave you here sensei!" Sakura replied. "Yeah! Were just gonna have to stay and fight to get you out!" Sasuke smirked while Naruto stayed silent.

"Naruto-kun can't you use your spell to free Kaka-sensei?" Sakura asked. Naruto shook his head, getting curious looks from his teammates and client.

"If I do that, Kakashi will be caught in the blast also, killing him. I would you another which is a straight shot but that's the problem." Naruto stated in annoyance.

"What do you mean? It's a straight shot isn't it?" Tazuna demanded. Naruto nodded, a frown marring his face.

"That's the problem. It's a straight shot. It's fast but not fast enough. And from what I'm guessing Zabuza will be able to see it coming and be fast enough to react to jump or duck." Naruto informed.

Zabuza narrowed his eyes and summoned a group of water clones. The clones knew their job and walked over to the genin to complete it.

Naruto narrowed his eyes before smirking. "I have a plan, but that means it's gonna take your help, Sasuke." Naruto stated, glancing at the Uchiha. The boy raised a brow before asking his question.

"What do you need?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded then looked at Sakura.

"Sakura, I'm gonna need you to be strong and protect Tazuna alright? I'll leave some clones here to keep you company. Sasuke…" Naruto turned to the boy and quickly explained his plan.

As the water clones charged at the group, Naruto created 5 clones to protect Tazuna and Sakura. The blonde and raven haired boys pulled out an extra kunai and charged at the Zabuza clones, slicing and dicing through them like paper.

Zabuza was quite impressed while Kakashi was stunned. The jonin sensei did not see the fear and hesitation Sasuke had ealier on the bridge. His resolve was now steeled, showing he was a true Uchiha.

Naruto, was a different story. The boy was still calm as usual but you could see in his eyes he was enjoying the battle. You also could see the smallest of crazed filled smirks on his lips.

"You two impress me. But it's gonna take more than killing water clones to show you truly deserve to be called ninja." Zabuza smirked.

"Shut up already!" Naruto yelled as he jumped and delivered a spin kick to a clone's head. Sasuke dodged a couple of hits from a clone and jumped.

"Sasuke!" Naruto managed to elbow a clone in the face and whip out a windmill shuriken. The blonde threw the weapon at Sasuke who caught it and smirked.

He leaped on a another clones head and jumped higher before spinning around and opened the 4 bladed weapon.

"Windmill shuriken! Windmill of shadows!" With a yell Sasuke threw the blade at Zabuza who shook his head with a smirk and caught the blade.

"Pitiful!" Zabuza yelled out before his eyes widened at seeing Naruto throw his own windmill. The missing ninja already had a windmill in his hand, so he had no other choice but to jump over it.

"You need to do better than that!" Zabuza grinned evilly. However his head and Kakashi's turned when they heard a poof. The second windmill turned out to be a smirking Naruto.

"Well how about this? Bansho tenin!" Naruto yelled. Zabuza felt his body jerk before he was pulled towards Naruto at blinding speeds, making his hand forcefully rip out of the water sphere holding team 7's sensei.

"Shinra tensei!" Naruto grinned evilly. With another jerk but more painful, Zabuza was pushed away at faster speeds than before. Kakashi was able to recover fast enough to appear in front of Zabuza and knee his chest making the man cough in pain.

Naruto was able to land on the water using his chakra which Kakashi was a bit surprised at. However he moved on to look at the downed Zabuza who was floating face first in the water.

"Very good, Sasuke Naruto. You two showed excellent teamwork. Now go back and guard Tazuna, while I handle this." Kakashi smirked. Naruto stared at him for a good 30 seconds before sighing and walked off to join his team.

Not even 5 seconds after Naruto left, Zabuza's body turned into water making Kakashi's eyes wide.

The real Zabuza appeared out of the water gasping for air. After getting his large couple of gulps, Zabuza started his hand signs with Kakashi starting as well.

The Konoha ninja questioned on how Zabuza was able to switch himself with a clone so fast but ignored it and watching in amusement at Kakashi started to mock Zabuza.

"Can you really see the future?" Zabuza asked. Kakashi nodded. "Yes, and I see your death." Kakashi answered darkly scaring Zabuza. The man stopped his hand signs in fear as Kakashi finished his hand signs.

"Water style: Great Hurricane jutsu!" Kakashi yelled, casting Zabuza into the torrent and wild waves of the lake. The missing ninja thrashed around in the water before he crashed against a tree on the land.

The man groaned as Kakashi ran to finish the job. But before he could get close enough Zabuza moved and was assaulted, killing him instantly.

Everyone saw as 3 senbon punctured his neck making him freeze before slumping.

Kakashi stopped with wide eyes before they narrowed, he followed Naruto's example and looking for the one who killed the missing ninja.

They found who they were looking for. The person was standing on a branch not to far from Zabuza's body. They weren't that tall maybe just as tall as Naruto. On their face was a Kiri style Anbu mask, long black bangs framing the side of their face.

"Thank you for your help." The person said softly, sounding female. The presumed girl jumped and landed next to Zabuza.

"I've been tracking Zabuza for awhile now, Thanks to your help I was able to kill him. I would decapitate him now but I would not want to disturb your genin." The Anbu stated.

Kakashi nodded in understanding. He didn't think Sakura nor Sasuke would be able to take watching someone be beheaded right now. They barely managed seeing Naruto breaking that kiri ninja's neck. The sensei didn't want to think how they would react seeing what Anbu usually do when completeing their job.

"Thank you once again. Farewell, Leaf ninja." The Anbu nodded before leaving in a shushin after carrying Zabuza's body.

Kakashi sighed and fixed his headband before turning to his students who seemed relaxed but still on guard, if the tightened grip on their kunai was any indication.

"Good work guys, now lets…" Before Kakashi finished his sentence he grunted while falling face first to the ground.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura called in panic. Both boys rushed to their sensei's aid and hefted him on their shoulders. Naruto turned to Tazuna and spoke.

"Oi, old man! Lead us to your house. Sakura stay by his side. We need to be careful." Naruto informed. Tazuna and Sakura nodded as the old bridge builder led the way.

* * *

About twenty minutes later Sakura knocked on the door. Ten seconds later the door opened to reveal a middle aged woman with dark indigo hair, a light tan, and onyx colored eyes. She wore a pink short sleeved shirt, and a blue skirt.

"Can I help you?" The woman asked. "Tsunami we need to get this man into a bed." Tazuna spoke up. The now introduced Tsunami gasped at seeing her father and nodded while leading the genin into the house and getting a room.

"Is he gonna be alright?" Tsunami asked as Naruto and Sasuke laid Kakashi into a futon. The man nodded, his eye open lazily.

"Yeah I'll be fine. Just need a few days or so. The Sharingan really takes it out of me." Kakashi informed tiredly. Naruto shook his head.

"No one told you to use that eye. We all know if you just let me blast Zabuza we wouldn't have this problem." Naruto muttered. Kakashi and the others blinked as Naruto walked off to lean against a wall.

"Well better to be tired than vaporized." Sasuke muttered quietly with Kakashi nodding in agreement.

"Tsunami I want you to meet my bodyguards. That's Kakashi Hatake, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto." Tazuna pointed to each of them.

Sasuke gave a nod, Sakura smiled, Kakashi waved lazily and Naruto grunted quietly. Tsunami smiled and bowed.

"Thank you all for helping my father. I am in your gratitude." Tsunami stated. Naruto waved her off.

"No need. Were ninja, it's our job. Plus why would we just let him and your country on your own like that?" Naruto shrugged. Sakura nodded, throwing in her two scents.

"Yeah Naruto-kun is right. Were glad to help." The pink headed girl smiled. Tsunami smiled at them before speaking.

"Thank you. Now if you excuse me I must finish making dinner." Tsunami bowed once more and left. Naruto glanced at her form before turning to Kakashi.

"Zabuza isn't dead." Naruto stated, making all their eyes widen in shock. Sasuke was the first to protest.

"What the hell you mean he's not dead? We saw him die!" Sasuke stated. Naruto nodded with his eyes closed before nodding to Kakashi.

"Yes, but did Kakashi check his pulse to announce he was dead? No. What that Anbu used weren't tools to kill. They were senbon. Medical tools. If I'm guessing right, that Anbu punctured Zabuza in the neck, missing a vital area.

But was close enough to put The jonin in a death like state. Hence why, the Anbu wanted to leave quickly with no trouble to hurry and get Zabuza out of that state." Naruto explained.

Kakashi cursed inwardly, how could he not remember to check his pulse? He, like everyone else in the room showed surprise to Naruto's explanation and medical knowledge even though it wasn't much. It seemed Naruto wasn't an average genin after all.

"So you're basically saying, that Zabuza is alive and that Anbu wanted to get him out of there?" Tazuna asked making the blonde shrug.

"That or she could have really been an Anbu wanting to kill Zabuza. She put him in a death like state to kill him elsewhere, not wanting to freak Sasuke or Sakura out." Naruto stated.

For some reason Sasuke felt insulted and spoke. "Don't forget your self Naruto! I'm sure you would have freaked out also!" Sasuke shot. Naruto looked at him with a mild glare.

"Wrong. I'm used to death as it is our profession. I have seen countless of dead bodies, seeing another won't rouse my fear. I'm also not the one having Suicidal thoughts when a little bit of Ki is directed at or around me." Naruto shot back in a calm cold tone.

Sasuke flinched a bit before grunting and sitting down, admitting defeat. Sakura was silent the whole time, knowing her crush was right. This just made her want to get stronger so Naruto wouldn't be able to talk bad about her.

"None of this matters right now. What matters is that Zabuza is most likely alive and that fake Anbu is his partner. This means we need to resume you guys is training so we are ready." Kakashi stated.

"But Kakashi-sensei your in no shape to train us." Sakura reminded making the jonin chuckle. "Don't you guys worry about that. I'll manage. Now let me be so I can rest." Kakashi shooed them out.

The group left and entered the kitchen were Tsunami was cooking. They all sat down at the table when A boy wearing a yellow short sleeved shirt, green suspenders, and a green striped bucket hat.

"Inari! Where have you been?" Tazuna grinned. "I'm so glad your back grandpa!" Inari rushed to hug him. Tazuna hugged him back before introducing the genin.

"Inari these nice ninja are the ones who helped me home." Tazuna informed. Inari glared at them which made Sakura confused. Sasuke raised a brow while Naruto stared at him with a bored look.

"It doesn't matter if they're ninja. Gato will kill them. Just give up!" Inari yelled before running off before anyone could reply. Tsunami called after him before Naruto snorted.

"Nice kid." Naruto muttered making Tazuna sigh. "What's wrong with him?" Sakura wondered. Naruto shrugged.

"Who cares. If the brat wants to say we'll be killed by that midget Gato then let him say that so we can show him up." Naruto stated while Sasuke nodded.

"Please forgive him. Inari's had a rough time lately." Tsunami sighed. Naruto waved her off before helping her set the table while Sakura helped with the food, much to Tsunami's thanks.

The group sat back down as Kakashi came in to eat, he was currently using crutches to walk. Inari came in minutes after and sat between Sakura and Kakashi.

"So Tazuna how long do you think it will take to finish the bridge?" Sasuke wondered. The man shrugged.

"Well at the speed were going at now, about a week or so. Maybe two." Tazuna answered, Sasuke nodded.

"How long do you think it will take Zabuza to recover sensei?" Sakura asked. The man was quiet before Naruto answered.

"About the same time. Nothing shorter than a week. I'm sure he's recovering from chakra exhaustion, not to mention the damage Kakashi put on his body. Also how long it will take his bones to stop rattling." Naruto smirked.

"What do you mean?" Sakura questioned. "The two jutsu I used on him were gravity jutsu. A push and pull. Both of those make the body go at insane speeds and push against with insane strength. I'm sure he has a few broken bones or so, I doubt it though." Naruto shrugged.

Sasuke kept an eye on Naruto, but he wasn't the only one. Tsunami did as well. Sakura finished eating first and started to look around till she came against a picture.

The picture was framed but it a piece was torn out, almost as if a person was ripped out of it. Curious, Sakura questioned it.

"Excuse me but is there a reason why this picture is torn?" Team 7 noticed how Tsunami and Tazuna froze while Inari gained a dark look.

"The person in that picture was my late husband and Inari's stepfather." Tsunami answered in a sullen tone. Tazuna sighed.

"They called him a hero."

Not even 5 seconds later Inari stood suddenly and stormed off, his mother calling after him.

"Inari wait!" Though the boy ignored her while she turned to her father with a scowl.

"I thought I told you not to talk about him in front of Inari!" Tsunami shouted. Tazuna looked away.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up old wounds." Sakura apologized but Kakashi eye smiled at her before glancing to his other two students.

Sasuke seemed curious while Naruto was eating calmly, his eyes closed. He figured the blonde could careless.

"Is there a story behind this?" Kakashi asked with a raised brow. Naruto then snapped his eyes open and glared at his 'older brother'.

"Kakashi, if they don't want to talk about it, let it be. I don't need that kid talking trash to me later." Naruto warned. Kakashi, along with the others, were surprised by his statement.

Tsunami threw him a thankful look while others threw him curious looks.

"I have my own painful secrets as well and I don't like talking about them much. If you ask me do you expect me to outright tell you? No. It's their choice to tell you or not." Naruto finished.

Taking the last bite of his meal, he wiped his mouth and smiled at Tsunami.

"Thank you Ms. Tsunami, dinner was really good." Naruto stated before standing and leaving the house, noting how Kakashi didn't push his question and Tsunami was grateful for that.

* * *

The blonde avenger didn't go far, he just sat on the roof to look at the stars. His thoughts were in a mess, thinking about his own wounds that haven't healed.

He shook his head, not wanting to go down memory lane. Naruto sat on the roof for an hour or so before walking back in the house. The sight that greeted him was Tsunami washing the dishes.

She must of heard him come in because she turned to him with a surprised look before smiling softly.

"Your team said they were going to bed about half an hour ago. Your sensei also said you should head to bed also soon since training starts tomorrow." Tsunami stated.

Naruto nodded in thanks before walking further in the kitchen and began helping wash the dishes. Apparently Tsunami was greatly surprised by this since her eyes were wide and her jaw was hanging slightly.

"N-naruto-san what are you doing?" Tsunami wondered. "Isn't it obvious? I'm helping you wash the dishes. I don't think it's right to let you do it alone when you cooked for us. The least I can do is help you wash them." Naruto shrugged, using his calm but sincere voice.

Tsunami nodded slowly before smiling softly. She began washing the dishes as well.

"Thank you Naruto-san, I'm very grateful." Tsunami informed. Naruto shook his head before speaking.

"It's no problem at all, ." Naruto stated. After a few minutes Naruto spoke once more.

"I apologize for my sensei. He can be quite pushy when he is interested in something's. And my teammate Sakura is just curious for her own good sometimes." Naruto sighed.

"It's okay. I'm just glad you intervened when you did, if not I'm sure my father would have started talking." Tsunami sighed also.

"So you don't want to go through memory lane also. I understand as I have that problem as well." Naruto stated.

"It's not that necessarily. It's just I don't want to make Inari even more upset. His attitude is already bad." Tsunami sighed once more.

"Then do something about it. But if he won't listen to you then I'm sure he'll listen to me by force." Naruto shrugged. Tsunami was quiet for awhile as Naruto finished drying a pot and put it away.

"How is life in Konoha?" Tsunami finally asked making Naruto stop then look at her. After a bout 30 seconds he gave a nonchalant shrug.

"Okay I guess. I wouldn't know since I spend my time training." Naruto stated. "Don't you spend time with friends or family?" Tsunami wondered. Naruto shook his head.

"No. I don't have that many friends and my family is nowhere to be seen." Naruto answered with a calm quiet tone. Tsunami cocked her head a bit.

"What do you mean?" Tsunami asked. Naruto sighed before answering.

"Well my mother is dead, my father abandoned me right when she and my clan died, my 'godfather' is nowhere to be seen and I want to stay that way, and my…aunt? I guess is somewhere around the nations probably gambling and drinking somewhere. Last time I saw her was 2 years ago." Naruto shrugged.

Tsunami felt bad now. This must have been what he meant about secerts he didn't want to tell.

"I'm sorry to hear that, also sorry for bringing this up." Tsunami apologized. Naruto shook his head.

"No it's fine. I haven't told you any of the secrets, just what is of my 'family', that's all." Naruto shrugged, drying the last plate and fork.

"Well dishes are done and I'm going to bed. Goodnight ." Naruto smiled tiredly before walking to his room. Tsunami smiled back before turning back to the sink and taking a deep breath.

After she dried her hands and went to bed also.

* * *

The next morning you could find Team 7 in the forest about to begin training. Naruto just finished his seal and had a clone put on his back after breakfast, it was much easier and faster to do it when you're sitting still than moving.

"Alright team, today I am going to teach you guys how to tree walk." Kakashi eye smiled. Sasuke raised a brow while Sakura spoke.

"But sensei we already know how to climb tree's." Sakura stated. Naruto shook his head and answered for Kakashi.

"No Sakura, not climb tree's, walking tree's. Meaning you apply chakra to your feet and walk up the tree. By doing this your able to walk up walls and such. There is also an excerise for water walking." Naruto explained.

"That's impossible." Sakura scoffed. "So you think, but Naruto is right. And since he is right would you like to demonstrate?" Kakashi asked his blonde student.

Said blonde shrugged and started drawing his chakra, all the while hoping his control wasn't shot since applying the seal.

He simply walked up the tree with ease which calmed him down and shocked his teammates. Naruto walked to a branch and was hanging upside down with his hands in his pockets and a bored look on his face.

"Very good Naruto. I'm not surprised you know this. I'm guessing you know the other exercise as well?" Kakashi asked. Naruto nodded.

"Good. Now then, this is what you two will be doing. Naruto can you throw them a kunai?" Kakashi asked. The Uzumaki took out two kunai and threw each of them at Sasuke and Sakura's feet.

"You two will be trying to climb this tree using your chakra. When you fall off use the Kunai to mark your spot and try again till you're all the way at the top." Kakashi eye smiled.

"You also must have balance. Too much chakra, the tree will push you off. Too little and you will slide off. You must have an even amount to successfully climb this tree." Naruto added, making them nod.

"Alright then, begin." Kakashi ordered. Sasuke grabbed his Kunai and started drawing his chakra. Sakura did so also before her eyes snapped open and she ran up the tree.

She got about 2 feet up before she fell off. Sakura marked her progress on the way down.

Sasuke went about 4 feet before he fell also. Naruto jumped down and landed next to Kakashi who raised a brow.

"So Naruto what are you going to do?" Kakashi wondered. "Well I would say spar with me but you're not fit enough to do so. So I'll be training on my own. Don't wait up." Naruto walked off with a wave.

* * *

Five minutes later, Naruto was about a mile away from his team and in a large clearing, almost like a meadow. Nodding in satisfaction the blonde crossed his fingers in a hand sign and shouted,

"Taiju kage bushin no jutsu!" instantly about 500 Naruto clones appeared surrounding him. Naruto took a deep breath before barking out his orders.

"Alright you guys! It's time to refine our skills from the bottom up! I want 5 groups, 100 each! Group up!" Naruto yelled.

3 minutes later Naruto was staring at the groups and gave them each a number.

"Group 1 will stay here with me to spar. Group 2 will go a little east to study or Ninjutsu. We can't depend on our spells all the time. With that group I want 25 each to work on a different element. Group A will work on fire, Group B will work on Lightning, and Group C will work on wind." Naruto informed, separating each group.

"Alright Group three will work on Fuinjutsu a little bit west. Group four will meditate, Group five will go work on the first step in mastering our wind element. Scatter!" Naruto yelled swiping his arm.

In a blur four of the groups left to go do their training. Naruto took another deep breath and looked at group one.

"Alright here are the sparring rules. You are allowed to use jutsu but keep it to low B-rank and make sure they are tamed also. Kunai and others are allowed. I am only using Taijutsu." Naruto informed and took of his shirt, leaving him only in his fishnet tank top.

Cracking his neck and other joints, Naruto settled into his Taijutsu stance. Once again, he took a deep breath to calm him self and watched as his clones started to get ready also, Surrounding him in a circle.

"Begin." Naruto ordered. Four of the clones jumped at him. He dodged the punch and jumped over the kick. He jumped high into the air and had to brace himself as ten clones shot streams of fire at him.

The clones watched and pulled out Kunai as the Fire started to die down in the air. With a pop they turned to see a clone just died.

Suddenly 10 clones disappeared in puffs of smoke. The rest of them started to panic but it didn't show on their faces, instead they braced themselves, but wondering how the original escaped.

"Where is he?" A clone demanded. The others watched as that same clone had a Kunai embedded to his head.

All eyes widened before one was swiped from underneath. As he fell a fist punched his throat making him dispel.

Having enough the clones charged at their target letting the brawl begin.

* * *

"Man I'm beat." Sakura groaned as she sat down at the table. Sasuke grunted in agreement, sitting down next to her. Kakashi who was already sitting down and across from Sakura looked up from his book.

"So did you guys get to the top?" The jonin wondered. Sakura nodded while Sasuke shook his head.

"I did right after you left. But I thought it would be a good idea to keep doing it to build up my reserves." Sakura stated, making Kakashi nod in agreement.

"It does. Sasuke, how far did you go?" Kakashi wondered. Sasuke glanced at Sakura before answering.

"Well at first I only was getting maybe 8-10 feet, but Sakura gave me some advice so now I can go higher, almost to the top." Sasuke admitted not seeing the light blush Sakura was sporting.

"Hey, where is Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked. Kakashi shrugged. "He said don't wait up so I won't." Kakashi answered as Tsunami set the plates down.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? He could catch a cold if he stays out there." Tsunami stated worriedly making Kakashi chuckle.

"Naruto, catch a cold? Haha, I would like to see that." Kakashi shook his head, still chuckling. Sakura and Sasuke gave confused looks.

"Why would you say that sensei?" Sasuke wondered. Kakashi stopped his chuckles to look up at his Uchiha student.

"I've known Naruto since the day he was born. And never in his thirteen years, has he ever gotten sick. When Kushina-sama was alive she was curious about it so she asked Tsunade-sama to run a check up on him." Kakashi continued.

"The result was Naruto had a very strong immune system. So he would never get sick." Kakashi finished getting a blank look from Sasuke.

'Never gets sick? That sounds like me. The doctor said the same thing for me when Kaa-san took me for a check up.' Sasuke thought right before Naruto walked in.

Everyone turned to him and their eyes widened at his form. He was shirtless that was first thing. If he didn't have bruises, cuts and burn marks over his muscular chest Sakura and Tsunami would be ogling him.

His hair was a sopping mess, nearly covering his eyes. His bottom lip was a little busted and he had some bruises on his cheek bones. Last was the limp he was sporting while walking to a chair.

"Damn. You look like shit." Kakashi muttered getting a side glare from the blonde.

"Shut up old man." Naruto replied making Kakashi gain a tick mark. "My hair is this color naturally!" Kakashi retorted, only earning a dismissive wave from his blonde student.

"Naruto-kun what happened? Were you jumped?" Sakura asked getting sweat drops from everybody. The Uzumaki sighed before shaking his head.

"No Sakura I wasn't jumped. This is the result of my training." Naruto stated. Sasuke blinked at him before speaking.

"What kind of training did you do?" Sasuke questioned. Naruto sighed and rubbed his aching head.

"I trained with my clones. An no hold barred sparring match. Me against 100 of them." Naruto answered. Sakura and Tsunami blinked in confusion while Sasuke just stared blankly. It was silent for about a minute till Kakashi giggled, causing everyone to look at him.

"Oh sorry, did you say something?" Kakashi asked with a bored tone. Naruto rolled his eyes as Tsunami went to get him an ice pack.

"I don't think it's okay for you to train like that Naruto-san." Tsunami stated with a worried tone. Naruto shook his head.

"I'll be fine. By tomorrow morning my wounds should be healed. I've been worse." Naruto muttered as Tazuna came in and gasped at Naruto's appearance.

"Damn. You look like shit." Tazuna exclaimed getting a snicker from Kakashi. Naruto glared at both men before giving a quiet whatever.

Dinner was thankfully for Naruto, uneventful, except Inari kept on glaring at him and his teammates whenever he had the chance. Once again, Naruto helped Tsunami wash the dishes much to her protests.

* * *

The next day was the same once more. Sasuke and Sakura would climb the tree's over again and Naruto would go elsewhere to train. Like he said, his wounds were long gone and fully healed by the time he woke up which Tsunami and Sasuke found strange.

Night rolled around once more and just as was about to be set on the table Naruto walked in better condition than yesterday.

He wore his tank top and there wasn't many burns or cuts as before. He still had some bruises though, mostly on his arms. His knuckles looked like they were bleeding though.

"Well don't you look much better." Kakashi eye smiled. Naruto glared at him before sitting next to Inari and rested his head on his arms.

"I nearly made it to the top." Sasuke spoke making Kakashi nod. Sakura smiled before glancing at Naruto who had his eyes closed.

"I'm nearly at the far top of the tree too. What should we do after sensei?" Sakura asked. Kakashi hummed in thought before answering.

"You should spar while tree walking. That way you are building up your reserves and getting some Taijutsu training in. Naruto you think you can help with that?" Kakashi asked.

"Whatever." Naruto muttered tiredly. Having enough Inari stood and slammed his hands on the table while glaring at all the ninja. Naruto opened one eye to look at him with annoyance.

"WHY DO YOU TRY SO HARD?" Inari yelled. Tsunami was about to stop him when he continued.

"It doesn't matter if your ninja! Gato will just kill you all anyway! No one is strong enough to beat Gato! And even if you do he still has all his thugs to come after you and kill you!" Inari ranted.

"Shut it kid, me by myself is strong enough to kill him." Naruto muttered, wanting the kid to shut up.

"No you shut up! You ninja just come to our country acting like you know whats going on! You don't! You don't know what it's like to suffer to have everything you love taken from you!" Inari screamed.

Everyone gasped as Inari was suddenly pinned to the wall choking. The one choking him was Naruto who was glaring at him with his Doujutsu activated, his pupil becoming a slit.

The blondes canine's were lengethed, his hair was more spiky and wild, his nails were long becoming claws also.

"SHUT UP! You don't know what it means to be alone! How dare you sit there and say I don't know what having everything I love be taken away from me!" Naruto growled out.

"My whole clan was taken from me by my own father! My mother, my kin, they all died because of him! I am the last Uzumaki of Konoha! You are not the last of anything!" Naruto yelled, tightening his grip.

"You have a mother, a grandfather, a family who are still here and who love you! I would give up my soul to be reunited with my mother! But I have a job to do! I have to kill Minato Namikaze, my father, the one who killed my whole clan!" Naruto gripped him tighter before he felt a hand on his shoulder.

The blonde stiffened before turning around to gaze at Sasuke who was looking at him with a worried but stern expression.

"Naruto, let him go." Sasuke ordered in a calm yet firm tone. Naruto glared at him for about 30 seconds before loosening his grip on Inari's neck, letting the boy drop to the floor.

Naruto stepped back and deactivated his eyes. Shrugging off Sasuke's hand he walked out the house without a word. Sasuke looked after his teammate before turning his attention to Inari who was coughing.

The Uchiha crouched down and inspected Inari's neck. There was a hand print there but it would go away in a few hours or so.

"Here is a lesson for you Inari. Don't go spouting out nonsense you have no clue about. I understand you are still a child, but you must find out something's before you go pushing buttons.

My teammate is usually calm and silent, but when you start talking about things he hates with a passion, he will not hold back in cleaning your clock. Just be mindful of what you're saying from now on." Sasuke suggested giving his rare smiles.

Inari nodded and rubbed his neck before looking at the door where Naruto escaped.

* * *

Said blonde was seeing red as he mercilessy killed 1000 of his clones with no problem.

'How dare that little shit comment about that. He had no idea what I have been through! I understand he is a child but…' "GRAAH!" Naruto screamed punching a clone really hard in the face.

'Damn! How can my anger be brought out by a mere child? I am Naruto Uzumaki! Sole survivor of the Uzumaki clan in Konoha! I shouldn't be able to be bested by a whiny brat!' Naruto ranted in his head while punching a tree repeatedly.

Angered once more Naruto faced his palm against the tree. "Zaker!" Naruto yelled as the tree and the forest behind it in 1.5 mile radius was vaporized a second later.

The furious blonde panted over and over again before taking a deep breath and falling backwards. He glared at the sky. Naruto was angry at Inari and at himself. Mostly himself.

Never since his clan was wiped out had Naruto shown his true rage, his real anger that he locked up and wasn't unlocking till he faced that man, Minato Namikaze.

But yet, this mere civilian child, a whiny ignorant one at that, was able to bring it out with a couple of words. It made him question whether or not his anger was locked up like he thought it was.

He was mad at Inari because the boy had the thing Naruto wanted most since he was casted as a survivor. A family.

The boy still had his mother, his grandfather, and a village who cared about him. Naruto didn't have that.

Instead, Naruto's mother was dead, his grandfather figure was the Hokage and barely had anytime for him, his godfather was someone he really didn't care for, Tsunade was nowhere to be seen, he really didn't know his godmother, and his village only cared about what he brought to Konoha.

He had few people who actullay cared for him but he even questioned that. He understood that Sakura, Ino and the rest of his fangirls, were just that. Fangirls. He saw them nothing more than associates even though with Sakura he saw her as his teammate, potential friend.

But Naruto didn't have time for friends at the moment. He never really had friends for exception of Hinata who he barely saw now days since she was busy with Missions, Training and her clan.

Naruto hated it. He hated being alone but he never got up to do something about it, because deep down, he was happy that he was alone, without friends. The only person he needed was his mother but she was gone forever.

Their was no bringing her back with 7 mystic balls, or anything like that. He could use the Edo tensei jutsu the Nindaime hokage created but that would cause too many problems.

For one people would question how it happened, then his mother would most likely be disappointed in him that he would stoop so low. That's not what he wanted. He could care less about the village as it didn't mean shit to him at the moment.

What mattered to him was killing Minato and fixing the ache in his heart, to get rid of the loneliness. This is what made Naruto hate his father even more.

Not only did he take away everything he loved, and betray him. But he made Naruto alone. He made Naruto alone so that way Naruto would never be able to heal and make friends, to heal the pain in his heart.

Naruto closed his eyes and frowned. Minato Namikaze will die by his hands. He took away his mother, his clan, his happiness, his way of life, He cast his own son, into the pit of loneliness.

"Wake up, if you stay here you'll catch a cold."

* * *

**Done! Oh yeah, that took a long ass time didn't? Like hell it did. It took me awhile because my foolish little brother kept hogging the Computer, that ass.**

**Anyway, this is the 3rd chapter of Namikaze avenger. Also by the way Vexus said he was going to release his new chapter of Soul either today or the next two days.**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO WORLD! I'M BACK! Anyway, I've decided to concentrate on this story and Uzu hurricane while I still can. Don't worry the other stories will get updated from time to time. **

**But I want to do this one before I lose interest. For example I'm still trying to figure out the next chapter for Kami on earth. I put way to much in that chapter it's been overloaded.**

**Anyway back to this story. So I have decided to keep Female Orochimaru. There have been numerous people who have told me to keep her since it's my story and I totally agree with that.**

**There also have been people who asked for Sakura to be in the harem. I actually don't care which way that goes. All I know is Naruto won't be getting with her till Shippuden.**

**Haku yes is a girl. I don't know if Naruto should bang Tsunami, I'm deciding. What else, oh there was someone who said about Naruto not trying to solve his problem.**

**I agree with you. But he doesn't really care about the problem that much. He believes that friends won't bring his mother back or help him feel better. But he thinks killing Minato does. But there will be a point where Naruto will open up more and gain some friends.**

**Yes, Orochi is Naruto's godmother. Lets see is there anything else? Oh yeah, I'll try my best not to make Naruto so broody. Don't need a brooding Naruto. A dark twisted Naruto perhaps, but not brooding.**

**Also I have decided to cut Haku out of the harem and replace her with someone else or no one at all. It's not I don't like Haku it's just that it won't feel right to keep her in the story after this.**

**Lastly this chapter in particular was an inspiration from Pokemaster12, most of this chapter if not all is based on his idea in chapter 9 of shifts of life.**

**So basically, I don't own it.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The first thing Naruto saw when he fluttered his eyes open was red hair. Next was nice fair skin with violet eyes. The blonde was staring into the face of his Kaa-chan. The person he loved more than anything.

"K-kaa-chan?" Naruto called, hope and want in his voice. He blinked as his mothers visage disappeared to reveal a beautiful girl with a heart shaped face, slightly pale skin and chocolate brown eyes.

"I'm sorry but I'm not her." The girl said as Naruto sat up and rubbed his eyes. Once that was done he looked to the girl and frowned. Said girl could see the hope in his eyes quickly turn bitter and angry.

"My apologies. I must have been dreaming about her once more." Naruto whispered loudly enough for her to hear him. The girl nodded slowly as Naruto looked around and sighed.

'I slept out here? Great.' Naruto groaned inwardly. He was broken out of his musings when the girl spoke.

"You should be more careful. If you stay here all night long you might catch a cold and die." She warned. Naruto wanted to snort but thought better of it.

"Thanks for your concern, but I've never caught a cold or gotten sick. And I didn't know colds kill." Naruto raised a brow while she gave a shrug.

"If the cold is strong enough it might." The girl stated. Naruto nodded before he looked around some more before speaking.

"So, what are you doing here so early in the morning?" Naruto wondered. His answer was a small smile.

"I'm picking some herbs for my friend. He was injured not that long ago and so I wanted to help him get better quicker." She informed, standing up.

Naruto stood up too before he gave a small smile.

"I can help you if you want. I'm Naruto Uzumaki by the way." Naruto introduced, holding out his hand. The girl took it and gently shook it.

"Haku." She introduced. Naruto smiled at her while she continued. "It would be nice." Haku stated.

Naruto nodded and wordlessly created clones to help. Haku raised a brow at this as she bent down, setting the basket on the ground and grabbing some herbs.

"That was Ninjutsu right? Am I right to assume you are a ninja?" Haku wondered. Naruto nodded as he helped her pick some herbs.

"Yeah, I'm a ninja of Konoha." Naruto answered. Haku nodded before she asked another question to start conversation.

"So why did you become a shinobi?" Haku asked. Naruto glanced at her before he answered.

"Well at first to protect my village and have my parents be proud of me. But now, it's to get stronger and kill someone I hate with all my soul." Naruto informed as he picked up a herb.

Haku was surprised Naruto knew what herb to grab but decided to keep the conversation growing.

"So you want to kill someone for revenge? That's quite a dream." Haku nodded while Naruto scowled slightly.

"It's not a dream. I will make it to reality." Naruto stated with anger and determination. Haku could hear he was really passionate about his goal. She couldn't help wonder who he was talking about. But she didn't ask and decided to change the subject a bit.

"So what is a ninja doing out here so early?" She wondered. Naruto glanced at her before shrugging.

"I was training." Naruto stated. Haku nodded in understanding.

"Training to beat this person?" she asked and Naruto gave a quick nod. He then noticed Haku was observing him.

At first he thought she was checking him out and scowled mentally at that. Why couldn't there just be one girl who ignored his looks first? Those thoughts were abandoned when she spoke.

"Why train? You seem and look pretty strong now." Haku shrugged. Naruto was surprised she wasn't really paying attention to his looks but more of how he held himself and his well conditioned body.

Almost all women in Konoha, well girls his age anyway, were always oogling his body, not wanting to get to him. He didn't care as they were useless to him, he wanted a strong woman like his mother, not someone who would always submit to him like a fan girl.

"I am strong for my age. But not close enough to beat him. He's way to fast and strong. Not to mention he has way more years of experience than I do." Naruto listed it off before he sighed.

"Are you doing this for someone else? Or yourself?" Haku asked. Naruto looked at her strangely before he gave his answer.

"He killed my clan, my mother and left me alone with no family. I'm doing it to avenge them and to free myself by destroying his soul in this world." Naruto answered.

"I mean someone you have right now, that's important to you." Haku elaborated. Naruto blinked, his face scrunched up in confusion. Seeing the face he made Haku covered her mouth and giggled.

"What's so funny?" Naruto wondered with a mock glare. Haku giggled some more before she spoke.

"Nothing. So do you have someone important to you, that's with you currently?" Haku wondered. Naruto thought about it for awhile, not coming up with anything. He isolated himself since his clans massacre, so he didn't interact with others.

Haku saw that Naruto looked at her with a blank stare, giving her his silent answer.

"When a person has someone or something important to protect, that's when they become truly strong." Haku stated. Naruto paused in his picking and looked at her with small confusion.

When was the last time he became stronger than he was when protecting someone he cared about? His answer was that night, when his mother was dying in front of his eyes. That's when his eyes activated and he blasted Minato away.

That was a long time ago. He had no one worth protecting anymore. Now at least. Sure there were people he interacted with but it wasn't enough for him to want to protect them.

"I see. So to get strong, I must have bonds?" Naruto asked quietly, his teammates flashing in his head. Lee, Ino and others started appearing within his mind.

"Yes. To have someone important, you must have bonds with that person. You'll get strong." Haku smiled as she stood up and dusted herself off and picked up her basket.

"Oh by the way, I'm a boy." Haku informed and started to walk away. Naruto was quiet before he smirked.

"You lie." Naruto stated making her freeze in place. Naruto stood and dusted himself off before he continued.

"You smell of fresh strawberries. I don't know about you, but I doubt any straight man would use that kind of shampoo. Not to mention you're pretty to be a dude. Plus, you seem at least 14, by then you should have an adams apple." Naruto explained.

Haku blushed but kept calm. Naruto watched as she stared into his eyes.

"I see." The girl thought, trying to find some kind of way to keep posing as a boy, but she knew she already messed up. For example, she giggled. No male giggles unless they are a pervert.

Said perverted toad sannin sneezed, revealing his location at the hot springs.

"I'm guessing you're posing as a male to keep under Gato's radar?" Naruto asked. In truth he knew who this girl truly was. She was the Anbu that saved Zabuza from a true death.

At first when he found out who she was he wanted to kill her for keeping Zabuza away from him so that the blonde could kill him. But after hearing about someone important to protect he decided to test out her theory on her.

Haku visibly relaxed, glad her he didn't discover her true identity. This cover story he gave her was perfect.

"Yes. Gato's men have been known to do unmentionable things to women that they catch alone." Haku stated. Naruto nodded as he noticed that around the village and handled it accordingly. He killed them of course.

"How about I escort you home?" Naruto wondered. A part of him wanted to find out about Zabuza's hideout while another part of him wanted to spend more time with the girl.

He didn't know why, but he felt more at ease with her around than he did with any girl his age. The only females he felt comfortable with were Sakuya, and Mikoto when she visited him from time to time.

"No it's okay." Haku smiled. Naruto shook his head, letting a small smile grace his face.

"It's fine. That way if any of Gato's men show up I'll kill them." Naruto shrugged. Haku giggled before she shook her head.

"Thank you really, but don't concern yourself with me. I've been avoiding Gato and his men every morning since he showed up." Haku informed.

Naruto closed his eyes and gave a nod. He opened his eyes to see Haku walking away. Naruto didn't know what came over him but he called after her.

"Wait!" Naruto ran to catch up with her. Haku stopped and looked at him with a curious expression.

"Yes?" The girl asked. Naruto caught up to her and looked into her eyes. She was different, he could obviously tell. Haku wasn't like any of the girls in Konoha.

She didn't care if he was an Uzumaki, which was one of Konoha's famous clans. She didn't care if he was a 10 on the 1 to 10 scale. Because of this, She caught Naruto's attention.

Naruto suddenly got nervous and inwardly cursed himself. He was to proud to be nervous over a girl like this! He was an Uzumaki, why the hell should he be nervous?

But despite these thoughts he still was and it showed as he averted his eyes away from her every few seconds and gained a minor blush. Plus he noticed he started sputtering to get out what he wanted to say.

Haku found it cute and stifled her giggle. She could obviously tell from her previous conversation with him that Naruto was a proud teen. He might have not been as arrogant but he did have his pride.

"Well, I was kinda wondering if I would ever see you again. Like tomorrow, maybe?" Naruto asked shyly, and once again cursed himself to hell inwardly.

Haku this time did giggle and covered her mouth before thinking about it. This was a dilemma to her. This was a great opportunity to learn more about Zabuza's enemy. She knew that Kakashi was the strongest but she had her doubts. Haku figured Naruto was close up there with him.

She gave a smile and nodded. "I can do that. What time do you want me to meet you?" Haku asked, deciding to take the chance of learning more about Zabuza's enemy.

Naruto grinned, a true grin, something he hadn't give since he met with Sakuya a few weeks ago. The blonde thought about it before giving his answer.

"How about 7? That's when I usually come for training." Naruto informed. He was glad that she didn't turn him down for some reason. Usually it was him turning people down. Was this how it felt to wait to receive an answer for his fan girls?

Haku nodded once more. "Okay then, I'll meet you here at tomorrow at 7." Haku bowed her head and left, leaving Naruto alone.

The blonde stood there for about a minute till he heard something behind him. He glanced behind him to see Sasuke behind him.

"Yo, you slept out here?" He asked. Naruto turned around and scratched his head sheepishly.

"Yeah, what's up?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked him over before he answered.

"Come on, Tsunami made breakfast." Sasuke informed as he started walking off. Naruto's stomach growled and he grunted before following his teammate.

As they walked back to the house Sasuke glanced at Naruto and noticed the blonde had a very small smile and a happy spring in his step.

"What's up with you?" The Uchiha asked. The Uzumaki looked at Sasuke and shrugged.

"Sleeping in the woods is peaceful." Naruto answered cryptically. Sasuke looked at him strangely before shaking his head and kept quiet.

* * *

The two entered the house and went to the kitchen to see everyone sitting down as Tsunami set the plates down. Sakura looked towards them and cheered at seeing her crush.

"Naruto-kun you're okay!" She grinned. Naruto looked towards her and nodded before sitting down next to Sasuke and across from Inari who was trying not to stare.

"So how was you're night out?" Kakashi asked. Naruto rolled his eyes as Tsunami put his food down. Kakashi eye smiled as he realized Naruto ignored his question, that was one for him.

"Sakura, tomorrow Naruto and I will be guarding the bridge. I want you and Sasuke to master the tree climbing excerise." Kakashi informed getting confused looks from his Uchiha and Haruno students.

"Master it? How do we do that?" Sakura asked. Naruto swallowed his food before answering.

"To master the tree climbing exercise you must stand on a vertical surface for an hour while in combat." Naruto answered before taking another bite of his food.

Sasuke seemed to understand and nodded. Sakura seemed to be a bit uneasy of doing this training but her resolved steeled. This was to win Naruto's heart.

"Thank you Naruto. By the way you don't have a problem with this do you?" Kakashi asked. Naruto looked at him before shaking his head.

"No. I just need to get training in early. So don't expect me to be in the house by the time you wake up." Naruto replied. Kakashi nodded with an eye smile in response.

Sakura secretly gazed at Naruto who was chewing with his eyes closed. She noticed like Sasuke the blond had a small smile on his face. It was so small she barely even saw it. It made her heart flutter at seeing him smile instead of him wearing his usual impassive expression.

This was her chance!

"Ano, Naruto-kun." The girl called drawing his attention if his one open eye was any indication. Sakura blushed lightly as she realized everyone was focused on her.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk with me after breakfast. You know since Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke are watching Tazuna." Sakura asked shyly.

Naruto's orginal response was going to be a polite no, but he shook that out of his head. He realized that Sakura was trying to be there for him also, and his goal was to find precious people to protect so he could become truly strong like Haku said.

But to do that he needed to have bonds. He gave her a shrug before speaking.

"I don't see why not. This way we can keep an eye out for Gato's thugs or something." Naruto stated before he returned to eating. Sakura blinked before she grinned brightly, a blush on her face.

'CHA! LOVE CONQUERS ALL!' Inner Sakura cheered. Sakura couldn't agree more with her.

Sasuke and Kakashi was quite surprised by Naruto's change in attitude. The blond was so anti-social it wasn't even funny. What was with the sudden change? Maybe it had something to do with the girl Sasuke saw in the woods talking to Naruto before she left.

But still, what did that have to do with Naruto being so cheerful? There were lots of girls willing to give themselves to him because of his name or his looks. It didn't make sense to the Uchiha at all.

Kakashi just blinked in astonishment. He looked between the impassive Naruto and the mentally cheering and outwardly grinning Sakura, trying to find a connection.

What was so special about Sakura that Naruto actually showed interest in her? The man had seen more than a handful of women try to give themselves to his 'younger brother'.

Young, middle aged, married, single, it didn't matter. Naruto was a chick magnet, they all wanted Naruto. Kakashi was actually kind of jealous because there weren't many beautiful women that would look twice his way but would give themselves to Naruto if he just glanced or gave one of his fake smiles to them.

It made no sense to Kakashi either.

Tsunami frowned a bit before returning to the dishes. She was actually hoping to spend more time with the blonde. It was very nice talking to him almost every night before he or she went to bed.

She learned a bit of his past but nothing much. He still was silent about most things but she learned about his mother and his clan and how happy he was when they were alive and with him.

It made her sad to know that Naruto was such a cheerful and happy grinning boy that instantly turned to a bitter angry self loathing 13 year old boy. Even though he didn't show that side of him she could easily tell that was the real him.

Some times when everyone was sleep she would get up to get a drink of water and see him sitting on the porch looking at the night sky with tears streaming down his face.

Tsunami wondered if Naruto cried every night to try and release some of his pain. The woman sighed as her thoughts were on the blonde.

Naruto finished eating his food and put his plate in the sink and thanked Tsunami with a smile before he left to take a shower and change clothes.

* * *

After the blonde took his shower he changed his clothes. Now he wore a crimson tank top with black Shinobi pants taped at the ankles with white tape and black shinobi sandals. His headband was tied around his neck.

The blonde left the room to find Sakura who was waiting for him in the living room. When she saw him she nearly passed out from a nose bleed but she was able to contain herself and the two left.

Naruto walked with Sakura by his side, his hands in his pockets. Sakura kept giving him glances as they walked in silence. Unknown to her Naruto noticed the glances but was more focused on the village.

He never had the chance to go out and explore so this was new to him. This place was terrible. His barren compound look better than this dump. Naruto noticed people sitting down against walls sleeping and were wearing rags.

Naruto tore his gaze away from the village to see in front of him. The two were passing by a man and Naruto noticed something. The man tried reaching for Sakura's purse but was instead reaching for her ass. Naruto went to stop him but he was a little late in snatching the man's hand.

Instead he was the one holding Sakura's butt but managed to knock off the man's hand. Sakura blushed deep red at feeling someone touch her behind and looked to see a lightly blushing Naruto who gave a snap kick to the mans head, killing him instantly.

Naruto removed his hand quickly and scowled at the corpse, a blush still on his face.

Sakura didn't seem to notice what just happened, instead she was inwardly cheering that Naruto showed interest in her body and hoped he would try again.

Naruto noticed the villagers were looking at the scene and Naruto just sighed before turning to Sakura.

"My apologies Sakura, I didn't mean to touch you so inappropriately. It won't happen again." The blonde bowed politely.

Sakura seemed to snap out of her inner cheer and blushed.

"It's okay Naruto-kun. I don't mind." Sakura stated. Naruto looked surprised but shook it off.

"Lets continue our walk ne?" he gave her his fake smile and began walking. Sakura blushed once more before catching up with her love interest.

* * *

The next morning Naruto could be seen walking in the part of the woods where he met Haku. The walk with Sakura was uneventful after the incident. He kinda enjoyed it. They talked about their interests.

Well Sakura talked about her interests, Naruto just listened intently. He didn't mind listening to Sakura talk about herself as he barely knew anything about her except for she was part of his class, she was his teammate and he was Sakuya's daughter.

The blonde was wearing his usual outfit this time around. But there was something else he had currently. In his hand was a basket that was filled with the breakfast he made when he woke up.

Not even 5 minutes later Haku showed up wearing her Yukata. Naruto could see and smell that she just taken a shower. Her hair was brushed and he could see she wasn't wearing any bindings, meaning she was at least a C-cup.

For some reason Naruto froze from looking at her. He didn't know why though, he always noticed the women in Konoha who tried seducing him showing him their cleavage, not that he paid attention to them anyway.

Haku caught up with him and blushed from noticing where his eyes were at.

"You know, it's kinda embarrassing when you look at me like that." She stated, looking away. Naruto snapped out of his stupor and mentally smacked himself.

"My apologies Haku-chan. It's just that yesterday I barely noticed you wearing bindings. But now…anyway I made breakfast, hope you like pancakes and eggs." Naruto grinned.

Haku giggled giving a nod. The two sat down in a clean area as Naruto took the food out.

"So how are you today Naruto-kun?" Haku asked. Naruto hummed in response before shrugging.

"Fine I guess. My neck isn't so sore from sleeping out in the woods. And you?" Naruto asked. Haku smiled before answering.

"Good. You know Naruto-kun you didn't have to make breakfast." She said as he poured some orange juice. The boy shrugged once more.

"It's fine. I thought it would be nice to make something since I'm the one who asked you out here." Naruto stated as a light blush came across his face. The boy didn't know what the hell was wrong with him.

Haku felt herself a bit happy from hearing that and she blushed a bit. "Thank you." She smiled. Naruto grinned at her before handing her a plate while putting food on it.

"No problem." The blonde shrugged. A smile was still on his face while he fixed his food.

Haku accepted the plate and watched as Naruto dished himself some food as well. She looked at the food for a few moments, not ruling out the possibly of the food being poisoned. Such a tactic was often used among ninja when doing assassinations.

Usually ninja would do this when their mission was to assassinate a small time thugs or merchants since they would not have enough money to afford someone to check for poisons. This meant that there was a good chance that hers was.

However, she did not think Naruto was the kind of person to do that. Aside from the fact that there was no way he could know who she was, he seemed far too noble and prideful to do that.

Naruto noticed her inspecting the food secretly and inwardly snorted in amusement. He knew she probably thought the food was poison but he was above to do something like that when it wasn't needed.

The blonde considered about letting her know her cover was blown but thought better of it and said something else.

"Something wrong with the food? You're not allergic to cinnamon are you?" Naruto snickered making her pout a bit and shake her head.

"Hunh? Oh no, I was just thinking." Haku smiled before taking a bite. She realized it was very good and smiled at him.

"It's very good. Do you cook often?" She asked, taking another bite. Naruto nodded after swallowing.

"Yeah, I live by myself so I need to learn how to feed myself. My mother had a few cook books around so I learned from her personal notes she took down." Naruto answered.

"You're mother must have been a really good cook." Haku stated, making Naruto nod with a nostalgic smile. He remembered the salt ramen she made for him one time. It was nearly better than the Miso ramen his 'Onee-chan' made for him. But not quite.

"Yeah, she made all kinds of things when I was little." Naruto smiled. His grin got bigger suddenly.

"There was this one time she made ramen for dinner almost every other day. She kept trying new flavors out so we would see which one we liked. Old man Ichiraku was happy about all the ingredients she bought from him. Since then Ichiraku's has blown up." Naruto informed.

"Ichiraku?" Haku asked in a bit of confusion. Naruto looked towards her and elaborated.

"Oh it's a ramen shop in Konoha. Kaa-chan stated it held the best food in the world, a gift from Kami." Naruto chuckled, remembering how eccentric his mother was about Ramen.

"Eh, Sushi is better." Haku shrugged making Naruto blink at her with a blank expression.

"Sushi is gross. How can you eat rotten fish? At least cook it." Naruto scoffed. Haku shot him a glare and retorted.

"Sushi is not rotten. It is way better than those unhealthy noodles." Haku stated, defending her favorite food.

Naruto scoffed. "Their not unhealthy. There only like that if you eat them 24/7." Naruto glared at her own glare. The two were like that for awhile before they both broke out into grins and laughed.

The two ate in peaceful silence for awhile till Haku spoke. "So this Ichiraku place, do you go there often?" She asked. Naruto shrugged in response.

"I go when I don't feel like cooking anything. Or when I have the time." Naruto answered. Haku nodded before continuing.

"Do you go enough for the people there to be important to you?" She asked. Naruto looked up at her and was quiet before shaking his head.

"Maybe before, but not anymore." Naruto answered quietly. Haku's eyes widened as she heard his voice. It was filled with laced anger but mostly loneliness.

"When the massacre happened, I shut myself off from the rest of the world when I could. It took me a year just to go back to school. I was alone, by myself studying to get stronger. But I had no reason to get stronger at the time. I was scared that he would come back. Be standing over me with those cold eyes." Naruto stated with hatred.

Haku realized this boy was no so different from her. They were both alone at some point, but then Zabuza came and freed her from her loniliness while Naruto was still alone in the dark.

Suddenly she was hit by a memory just by looking at Naruto's expression.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Lets go Haku, were leaving." Zabuza informed to a 8 year old Haku. The girl nodded with a smile, looking up to her new master. The two were currently in Konoha to get special weapons for Haku. Zabuza was in a henge though.

The two were walking down the street, it was only evening and there was barely anybody there to see them. However there was one person who was walking their way but not paying attention to them.

It was a little boy with spiky blonde hair, he looked about the same age as Haku but there was something dark about him. Zabuza realized that he was looking at the son of Konoha's greatest traitor, The Yondaime Hokage.

Haku also stared at the boy in curiosity. He was looking down at the ground while he walked. He wore a orange hoodie with a black under shirt and dark green shorts with black shinobi sandals.

His blonde hair was shadowing his eyes while his lips were set into a frown. He walked like a mindless drone of sorts, but seemed to know where he was going.

As they passed each other Haku could see his eyes somewhat. They were a ocean blue with no light whatsoever. The boy seemed to be lost, like she was. Haku wanted to reach out to him but thought better of it in favor for following Zabuza.

**Flashback end**

* * *

Who knew the boy she saw so long ago would be sitting right in front of her as her enemy? His eyes still seemed to be lost but had a purpose. She then realized what that purpose was. To kill the man who wiped out his family.

"I had people dear to me once too." Haku spoke, gaining Naruto's attention. "My parents. I was born in a small snowy village in Mizu no Kuni. My parents were very kind people and I was happy. But then, when I grew up to learn the ways of the world, something happened." Haku spoke in a sad tone.

Naruto was quiet. He wanted her to keep going but realized that would be selfish of him to do that. So he stopped her.

"You don't have to tell me this, if you don't want to. I don't want to bring up any bad memories." Naruto stated.

Haku's eyes widened in surprise as she realized what she was about to do. Only Zabuza knew of this, no one else. But here she was, about to blow her cover and tell him her past.

The girl was going to take his advise and stop but she felt compelled to tell him. It was like she needed to let Naruto know her past so he could know he was not alone.

"It's fine. I want to tell you. Maybe if I do, I'll feel better." She replied. Naruto gazed at her before giving a nod.

"My father, he gathered a mob and killed my mother. He then tried to kill me but I…" Naruto finished for her.

"You killed him." Haku looked at him with surprise. The blonde was looking away from her with a far away look on his face.

"You had the power to kill him. I'm guessing it was because you hold a Kekkai genkai?" Naruto asked. Haku gave a nod, but she was still surprised.

"Bravo." Naruto turned to her, his smile not on his face. Haku looked at him with a confused expression.

"It seems we both experience betrayal from our, sperm donors." Naruto paused, refusing to call that man his father any longer. Haku shook her head.

"No, my father was a good man. He loved me and I loved him!" Haku stated. Naruto's expression didn't change.

"I was in the same position. I loved my father as much as I loved my mother. But then he started acting strange one day. He would always compare me to others, mostly Sasuke. He would ask how Sasuke was doing, or what Sasuke was up too."

"Then he tried getting me hooked on protecting Konoha. My father seemed very different as time passed. Then next thing I know, my clan is dead and my mother is dying right in front of me." Naruto shrugged.

Haku watched as Naruto had the same angry eyes, but she could tell, he was scared. Not at the moment, but back then. He was scared that his father might kill him too.

"But, he will get his one day. That's my word." Naruto stated. Haku was silent as she watched Naruto. She could see that he was still in pain, it was obvious to any who would take the time to watch him.

His wound was being repaired. But it was being repaired with hate and loneliness. She realized Naruto had no bonds with anyone, his father destroyed those bonds for him. Haku could still see the lost shell of a boy she saw those many years ago.

While Naruto was still in his thoughts, he was snapped out of them when something engulfed his body. It was warm and kinda light, not to mention something was pushing against his chest. He looked to see it was Haku who was hugging him.

"You're not alone anymore, Naruto-kun. Not anymore." Haku whispered. Naruto was surprised at what he was saying. He wanted to believe her but he just couldn't. If she didn't, he knew that something was going to happen on the battlefield and we would be alone again.

But maybe. Just maybe, he could learn how to forge bonds once more. Just maybe.

The two switched postions so Haku was sitting in between Naruto's legs while her head laid against his chest. Naruto had his arms wrapped around her waist.

They were each in their own thoughts, in blissful silence. They didn't know how long they stayed like this but it was…comforting. Naruto enjoyed as well did Haku.

This was the first time Naruto has ever been with a girl this close who wasn't head over heels for him. While this was the first time Haku has ever been so close with a boy.

It wasn't till Haku started shifting that they started moving. Haku stood and Naruto followed, both looked at each other with a small smile.

"I guess I better go. I enjoyed this…date, Naruto-kun." Haku said, then giggled when she saw Naruto blush lightly while looking away.

"W-well I'm glad you liked it, Haku-chan. I better go also, Kakashi is probably going to start looking for me. Maybe, we can do this again, some time. Tomorrow maybe?" Naruto asked with hope in his voice.

Haku tapped her chin in thought. Zabuza still needed to heal, and from the damage both Kakashi and Naruto caused on him it would probably be another week before he started walking again and another before he started moving properly to fight.

Meaning, she had plenty of free time. She gave a nod with a smile.

"I would like that, Naruto-kun. Same time tomorrow?" She asked. Naruto nodded with a grin.

"Yeah that would be great Dattebayo." Naruto agreed before he covered his mouth with wide eyes. Haku blinked in surprise before she started giggling which turned into a full blown laugh.

Naruto blushed red in embarrassment. That was the only thing he hated getting from his mother. Her verbal tick. It was so unnecessary and a turn off. He grunted in annoyance as Haku kept laughing.

"It's not funny Haku-chan." Naruto grumbled. Haku wiped a tear from her eye, trying to calm her laughter.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, it's just that I never thought someone like you would have a verbal tick. It's perfectly normal." Haku shrugged, a smile on her face.

Naruto pouted a bit making her giggle. Not knowing what came over her she gave Naruto a quick kiss before moving away with a huge blush.

Naruto was frozen on the spot like it was the first kiss he ever had. Haku murmured a goodbye before she left the area at light speed, leaving a still stunned Naruto.

The blonde touched his lips and gave a smile. Naruto turned around, having clones clean up the food and such. He left with a more than noticeable spring in his step.

* * *

**Bridge**

"You're late." Kakashi chimed as flipped a page. Tazuna looked upset a bit as Naruto finally showed up, a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, but my one tardy beats your 700. Anyway, how much longer till this is finished?" Naruto asked Tazuna. The man sighed as he looked at the bridge.

"Well, from what I'm looking at. About two weeks or so. Why got somewhere to go?" Tazuna asked getting a scowl from Naruto.

"No, I just want to know how long I'm staying here so I can plan my training accordingly. People have better things to do than sit here and read porn all day." Naruto smirked while Kakashi just narrowed his eye at him in annoyance.

Naruto's smirk got bigger as he drew an imaginary tally mark.

"One for me, one for you." Naruto stated before he walked off to find somewhere to sit. Kakashi grunted before he went back to his book and started giggling.

* * *

**Later that night**

Naruto and the other two made it to the house just in time to see people Naruto regretted seeing. Kakashi was surprised on how slow they guests got here while Tazuna wondered who the hell were they.

Once Naruto opened the door one of the guests snapped their head towards him and glomped him, much to his annoyance.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Ino cheered while Naruto tried prying her off of him. Sure he was in a good mood but not in that good of a mood. Sakura who was previously arguing with Ino before the three arrived growled in anger as she saw her rival force herself on her crush.

"Ino get the hell off me." Naruto ordered and finally managed to do so. Ino pouted a bit but her attention was brought on Shikamaru who muttered a troublesome.

"Asuma when did you get here?" Kakashi asked his fellow jonin who just shrugged. He glanced at Naruto who walked out of his genin's sight while Sasuke greeted hit two friends and Sakura and Ino glared at each other.

"About 20 minutes ago. So what's been going on?"

* * *

**Four days later**

A total of 9 days passed since team 7 arrived in Nami no kuni. And since he met Haku, Naruto and said girl have been waking up every morning to meet and spend time with each other.

However since Ino found out that Naruto woke up early to leave for 'training' she had been trying to follow him but the blonde managed to evade her.

Naruto was glad that he didn't have to guard Tazuna as much which gave him time to spend with Haku and actually train. Asuma decided to teach his genin team how to tree climb also which Naruto didn't plan on sticking around for Ino to bug him.

Although everyone noticed Naruto was showing more patience towards others than his teammates, and that was saying something since Naruto didn't really interact with said teammates.

It was because Naruto was learning how to create bonds with others thanks to Haku. And in order to do that he needed patience which Naruto barely had from the beginning. Though he did have patience it was with actual people he didn't have it with.

The two never spoke about their conversation about their pasts. Not that they needed too as they felt more comfortable with each other. But it was kinda awkward for them after that kiss.

But soon the two just let it be and showed their feelings for each other whenever they could. And when they weren't doing that Naruto was either telling her stories of his happy past, since he didn't really have much to tell about his current life style.

All he did after his clan was wiped out was, wake up, eat, train, eat again, get back to more training, eat, bathroom, train somemore then pass out.

That was how it worked. For that year he was absent from the academy at least. He had to increase his hours of training since the academy took too much of his time.

He told her of the pranks he and his mother used to pull together and how it would be so funny to see the Konoha elders get so mad at them for acting so childish even though one of them was a child and another was trying to have fun with said child.

Haku never laughed so hard when he told her of his most greatest prank which consisted of him, painting the hokage monument, adding his face, putting stink bombs in the Anbu HQ, having water balloons thrown at shop owners and having the Hyuuga clan's underwear painted pink all in one day. His father was not happy with him but his mother was so proud.

Naruto actually laughed with her when he retold that story as he couldn't remember that last time he had a good laugh like that.

But it was depressing to both of them that they knew that the happiness they felt at the moment, wouldn't last long.

* * *

**Five days later**

Haku sighed as she walked to the clearing where she met with Naruto on a daily basis. It's been two weeks since team 7 arrived and now Zabuza along with Kakashi was fully healed, meaning that he would attack the bridge tomorrow morning.

She actually considered Naruto more than a friend and it broke her heart that she would have to fight him on the battle field. She knew more than anybody, that someone was gonna die tomorrow morning, and it wasn't gonna be the blonde boy she was falling for.

As she reached the clearing she could see Naruto's figure, his back to her while he looked up at the trees. She put on her best fake smile and walked over to him and hugged him from behind, but he didn't move.

"I hope I didn't make you wait long, Naruto-kun." Haku smiled. Naruto was silent before he looked down to the ground and turned around to stare into Haku's eyes.

"It's good to see you, Haku-chan." Naruto stated in a tone that made her frown. The girl looked into his eyes to see what he was feeling but she couldn't really get a good read.

"You make it sound like we haven't seen each other in years rather than yesterday, Naruto-kun. Something wrong?" She asked. Naruto was silent, looking away from her.

He then looked back to her and spoke, his tone leaving no room for argument.

"Did you ever on plan on telling me you work for Zabuza?" Naruto demanded calmly. But the question made her freeze.

"I didn't think so. It doesn't matter anymore. I knew from the very beginning." Naruto truthfully told. Haku relaxed a bit before she asked her own question.

"If you knew, why did you bother getting so close to me? Knowing that I would be your enemy soon?" She asked curiously. Naruto was quiet before giving his answer.

"Because I wanted to see if it would be worth it trying to persuade you not to come tomorrow. I know Zabuza is most likely healed but still. Don't do this, please." Naruto pleaded softly.

Haku stared into his pain filled eyes and shook her head with a grim frown. Naruto sighed as he looked away, not willing to face her.

"I understand. Zabuza is you're most precious person. You will do anything to help him right?" Naruto asked, already knowing Haku would nod to his question.

The blonde looked back at her and gave sad smile, while brushing a strand of hair out of her forehead.

"I guess this is good bye then, hunh?" Naruto stated. Haku was still silent before shaking her head and looked up at him.

"You have so much pain, Naruto-kun. I'm truly sorry for being the one who caused some of it. But please, let me take it away." Haku pleaded softly before claiming his lips.

The blonde didn't want to respond but he did anyway. The two kissed for a bit before Naruto pulled away, his eyes closed.

"Naruto-kun, look at me." Haku ordered softly. The blonde slowly did so, to see Haku wearing a soft smile on her face.

"Naruto-kun, what am I to you?" Haku asked. Naruto tensed a bit before he relaxed and answered her.

"My precious person. Please Haku-chan, don't leave me alone again." Naruto pleaded. Haku pecked his lips before she smiled.

"Then as your precious person, let me help you be rid of the pain." Haku spoke before kissing his lips. Naruto gave in, allowing himself to enjoy this pleasure.

* * *

**Lemon!**

As they kissed she began to backpedal until she was pressed up against a tree. Naruto broke the kiss in order to loosen the sash that held her kimono closed.

As he worked the knot loose he began to focus on her neck and when it finally gave way began to move lower covering her chest in kisses after freeing her breasts of the bra.

Grabbing one of her breast, he clutched it gently and then raised it to his mouth where he ran his tongue around the small areola of her tit.

When her nipple stiffened in response he sucked it into his mouth where he flicked it with his tongue causing Haku to moan in pleasure.

Moving his focus to her other breast to give it a similar treatment, he occupied his other hand by sliding it down her body. As it passed over her stomach she shivered at not just his touch, but the knowledge of where his hand was heading. Sliding past the band of her panties he began rubbing along the outside of her pussy.

As Naruto began to tease her pussy into readiness, Haku whose hands had been rubbing along Naruto's back brought them to his front where she slid his shirt up. She missed his hands and mouth as they moved away from her erogenous zones in order to free himself of his shirt.

Before he could put them back though she moved forward to grab his shirt and pulled it over his head. Once his shirt was lying on the forest floor she placed several kisses against his chest and paid extra care to his nipples as well.

Naruto placed his hands on her shoulders to push her kimono free which slid to the ground pooling around her feet. He took a moment to stare at the beauty as she stood before him in only her panties he said, "Beautiful."

Haku blushed at the compliment, and as he held his arms open to her, she quickly closed the small distance between them. Once she was wrapped in his strong arms they kissed again their tongues moved around and against each other in a slow dance.

Grabbing the cheeks of her ass he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He broke the kiss to search the area for a comfortable place to set the kunoichi down and finding it proceeded to carry her towards it. Laying her on the ground he resumed kissing her along her neck, chin, and cheek before zeroing in on her mouth as his hands ravished her body.

As they made out among the trees and grass he ran his hand along her side sliding it into the waistband of her panties and as she raised up her hips he slid them down her legs.

Then placing kisses along her body he worked his way down to her wet core. Haku could think of plenty to be self-conscious about but her mind went blank as Naruto began to please her pussy using his very talented yet un-experienced tongue.

Her hands were buried in Naruto's hair as they pulled him towards her. As her body released more and more of her juices, he began to focus his tongue on her clit as he added two of his fingers inside her.

Working them in and out he began to flick her clit with her tongue and soon Haku was moaning his name. With a loud shout of, "Oh kami yes eat me," she came and coated his mouth in her release.

Naruto worked his way back up Haku's body and reaching her mouth kissed her allowing her to taste her own essence. "Mmm," she moaned into the kiss as her tongue wrestled with his.

While making out with the kunoichi, he freed his cock from the confines of his pants and as it pressed up against Haku she stiffened as if it burned her.

She tentatively reached down to grasp it causing Naruto to groan as she began to lightly stroke it. Emboldened by his sound of pleasure she asked, "Does this feel good?"

"Mmhmm," he moaned as her pace increased.

"I imagine it will fell much better when it's being gripped by my tight pussy," Haku breathed into his ear nearly causing Naruto to blow his load right on the spot. Guiding it to her hole she said, "There's no need to hold back Naruto, all that I am is yours to take."

Naruto was hesitant as Haku would be his first. He sighed, he couldn't let the pain come back now, not when he was feeling really good.

Naruto then pushed inside her and the tears that appeared in her eyes weren't all due entirely to the pain of losing her virginity. Naruto kissed them away as he remained still to give her time to adjust to the new experience.

Once she had grown used to being stuffed with his cock she moved her hips ever so slightly which he took as a sign she was ready for him to move. He moved slowly concentrating on pleasing his newest lover through kisses and touches over simply plowing away at her.

As his actions worked Haku up, she wrapped her legs around him locking her ankles behind his back. Her hips then began meeting his thrusts and she began moaning louder and louder every time his dick was fully buried inside her.

Suddenly a fire was lit from within both of them and they lost it. Naruto started pounding away within her as she moaned and screamed in joy and pleasure.

"How…how is it?" she asked trying desperately to get him to increase his pace.

"Your pussy? It's fucking fantastic," Naruto groaned resisting the urge to simply churn away at her, "It's so fucking hot and wet inside you that it's hard to believe this is your first time."

"It's because I've never felt so hot before," she panted reaching her breaking point she pleaded, "Please, I need…I can't stand it anymore…. Pound me into the ground. I…I need this release."

Naruto smiled in the midst of a kiss to her neck and getting to his knees pulled Haku up as well.

There he began to forcefully slide her up and down his cock causing the Ice Maiden to begin writhing in pleasure. Shaking her head back and forth her long hair flying about behind her she moaned, "Yessss…that's it…oh yes it's so good Naruto."

Naruto groaned as Haku suddenly bit into his shoulder to prevent her yells from getting any louder. Suddenly she grew taunt and clung to him as if her life depended on it.

Her pussy began convulsing around his cock letting him know that she was cumming. Being milked of his essence by her thirsty pussy he let go as well coating her insides and letting her womb drink of his seed.

Haku sagged in his arms and as their two sweat soaked bodies cooled down Naruto though he could feel a chill growing in the air.

**Lemon end!**

Naruto moved them both away from the tree as they fell on the floor somewhat gently and were beginning to pass out. Haku scooted closer to Naruto and cuddled with him.

Haku smiled bitterly before she kissed Naruto's lips and fell asleep, not hearing the last words that came out of his mouth.

"I love you, Haku." Naruto whispered before he fell into unconsciousness as well.

* * *

**Later **

Team 7 and 10 were in the house about to have dinner. Sakura sat on the left side of an empty chair while Ino sat on the right, both wanting to sit by Naruto who hadn't shown up yet.

The two were getting worried and so was Naruto's teammates. He never reported in for anything, he just left early that morning and hasn't come back since. If anyone was worried sick it was Tsunami who started to develop a crush on the Uzumaki heir.

Sakura was about to suggest they go look for him when said blonde came in the room looking disgruntled and upset. His hair was more of a mess, he had dirt and small injuries on his body as well, his tank top was ripped some what while his shirt had a large gash at the center.

His pants were singed as well, showing he dealt with fire. Ino and the rest of team 9 blinked in surprise as they never saw Naruto come back from his training this badly damaged.

"Naruto where have you been?" Kakashi asked. Naruto didn't answer him and just grabbed his plate.

"I'm eating outside." The boy stated before he walked off to sit on the roof. Ino wanted to go join him but Sasuke suggested that was a bad idea. He could tell his teammate was not in the best of moods at the moment and Ino or Sakura harassing him would be suicide for the two.

Tsunami was a bit upset Naruto didn't sit down to eat with the others but kept it to herself.

"What do you think is up with him? He seems more grumpy than usual." Asuma spoke up. Kakashi sighed before scratching his head.

"Who knows. But I bet it wasn't because he didn't master a technique." Kakashi joked dryly. Asuma and Sasuke rolled their eyes while Shikamaru muttered a troublesome.

Choji started eating his food while Tazuna stared at him with a pale face and Inari was silent. Ino and Sakura were also quiet and upset that Naruto didn't sit between them.

Said blonde was sitting on the roof but didn't touch his food, instead he was gazing at the stars with cloudy eyes. Preparing him self for heartache the next day.

* * *

**Next morning**

Team 7 and 10 were currently in front of the house going over what they needed to do. Naruto was silent the whole time listening in the plan but submerged into his own thoughts as well.

Ino and Sakura cased lone glances at the blonde only to see he was had his eyes closed and arms folded. But they knew he was listening.

Sasuke also cast an glance to his teammate and wondered why he was more silent than usual. He didn't know why but he felt a bit uneasy being near Naruto for time being.

Others also gave Naruto glances only to see him ignore them all. Shikamaru was having the same thoughts as Sasuke and Choji wondered if Naruto ate his food last night.

Kakashi and Asuma both wondered if Naruto's strange behaviour will endanger the mission. They hoped not.

"Okay so, Team 10 will stay here and keep an eye on Inari and Tsunami. My team will go to the bridge to defend Tazuna if need be. Asuma once you're sure everything has been settled here, get to the bridge fast in case we need back up. Everyone know the plan?" Kakashi asked.

Everyone besides the blonde boy gave a nod. After discussing the plan team 7 left with Tazuna for the bridge.

Kakashi cast glances to his genin. Sakura was scared but tried not to show it. Sasuke was anxious if his hands shaking were any indication and Naruto… looked ready for anything.

His face was impassive as well was the emotions in his eyes. His stance was relaxed yet battle ready at the same time, his hands were close to his weapons if he needed them while his eyes were solely focused on Tazuna, so he would be able to protect him if he needed to.

To say the least, Kakashi was impressed and sullen at the same time. Ever since Minato left the village Naruto has always been like this. Kakashi was the one who allowed the blonde his first kill when the Jonin requested to get Naruto out doors one time.

That was 2 months after the massacre.

When the group arrived at the bridge Tazuna and Sakura were surprised to see the workers on the floor, either dead, injured or unconscious.

Naruto and Kakashi could tell there wasn't any serious wounds on anybody which made the former believe Haku was the one to do this, so no one was dead.

Thinking about his one time lover, Naruto's heart thumped harder than usual and he felt, nervous? He mentally growled. Now wasn't the time for silly emotions. The blonde offered her the chance to stop this and stay with him but she refused.

She made her choice, now it was time to pay the price.

The four ninja got on guard as mist started to form. Kakashi had them get in Manji formation around the bridge builder.

Sakura and Sasuke readied their Kunai while Naruto just stood there with a blank look on his face. Kakashi was looking around for the creator of this mist.

"Kakashi-sensei, this is Zabuza's hidden mist jutsu right? So he's here?" Sakura asked, getting a nod from Kakashi. Sasuke gulped in anticipation while a bead of sweat rolled down his head.

"So you have healed as well, Kakashi, nice to know. But it won't matter since I know how to beat your Sharingan, also your brats will just be useless. Hand over the bridge builder and I will consider not killing you." Zabuza's voice rang around the group.

"Sorry Zabuza, but I'm not letting that happen." Kakashi stated firmly. Zabuza grunted in annoyance before he continued.

"Your choice. What's wrong with your brat? Is he scared?" Zabuza chuckled, noticing a shaking Sasuke. Naruto and Kakashi glanced back at him before looking around for Zabuza.

"I'm not scared…" Sasuke whispered with a smirk. Kakashi eye smiled at the Uchiha.

"Go ahead, Sasuke." The jonin allowed. Sasuke's smirk got bigger as he saw the many Zabuza's surrounding them. With blurring speed, the Zabuza's all splashed into oblivion while Sasuke returned to his spot.

Zabuza chuckled before he spoke.

"Impressive. It seems like you have a rival to your speed, Haku. Lets get this started Kakashi. Scatter!" Zabuza roared.

Naruto's eyes narrowed briefly before he pushed his hand out.

"Shinra tensei!" the person who tried striking him down was repelled back, not a lot, but enough to keep him away. Naruto gritted his teeth in annoyance. He forgot his seal was still in place. Oh well, this is a perfect time to test out his skills without his Jubigan.

Sasuke guarded his self with his Kunai, clashing against Haku who wore her hunter nin mask and wielding a Senbon.

"Sakura, protect Tazuna!" Kakashi ordered as he leapt after Zabuza. Haku leapt back from Sasuke as he jumped after her. Naruto also jumped after his opponent, only focused on them right now.

As he was sure he was a bit away from Tazuna and Sakura he stared into the eyes of a A-ranked Missing ninja. Naruto smirked as he called his name.

"Aoi Rokusho. What is scum like you working with Zabuza for?" Naruto asked while the man now known as Aoi looked at Naruto.

"Gato hired me to back Zabuza up. You are Naruto Namikaze correct? The sole survivor of the Uzumaki Namikaze clan right? Hows daddy?" Aoi smirked while Naruto's eyes widened in fury before he sped at the man.

'I bet I can take this brat on without it. Lets see how strong you are, Naruto Namikaze.' Aoi thought as he blocked Naruto's fist with forearm.

Aoi however was unprepared by the force behind it, and it nearly cracked the bone. He wanted to scream in pain but couldn't due to the bottom of Naruto's shoe, kicking his chin and his body upward.

Naruto jumped off his hands and blurred in front of Aoi and put his hands on the missing ninja's chest.

"Die you ass! Shinra tensei!" The man was sent flying again by the force and tumbled and crashed against the bridge. The blonde landed on the ground safely, positive that Aoi was dead due to the close range.

But he was sadly mistaken when he heard a buzzing noise from above. Looking upward Naruto was staring into the rage filled eyes of Aoi who swung downward on the boy. He hit him, but it was a clone.

The real Naruto grunted in annoyance as he skidded away from Aoi who glared daggers at him. Not too far away, Naruto could hear the cry of demonic ice mirrors.

The blonde wanted to see what was going on but focused on Aoi instead. His eye brow raised slightly once he saw the artifact in his hand.

"You stole the Raijin?" Naruto wondered. A smirk made his way on Aoi's face before he nodded.

"Yeah, scared? With this I'm ten times stronger than I used to be! You nor Anyone can beat me! Soon I will be able to defeat Minato Namikaze, and be claimed the most powerful alive!" Aoi laughed crazily, while the young Uzumaki gave him a bored look.

"You are so delusional. First off, no, I'm not scared, not one bit. Second off, it's not the weapon that makes you strong fool, It's just a tool you use to help you be strong. I'm sure you haven't even tried to master it. Third, that bastard Minato Namikaze is mine, and fourth, there is no such thing as being the most powerful alive." Naruto argued.

Aoi glared at the blonde brat as he continued.

"There is always someone better that comes along. Sure, lets say you do beat Minato Namikaze. That doesn't mean you are the most powerful. The most powerful would be Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju, I would say the Rikudo sennin but people think he is a myth."

"My point is loser, one day someone is gonna come along and beat you 'the most powerful' then someone will beat them, and so on. Get it? It doesn't matter, cause you gonna die anyway." Naruto cut him off before Aoi could speak.

The blonde held out his right hand and watched as lightning buzzed in his hand before moving to his finger tips. The lighting was white before it turned black, then it disappeared.

Before Aoi could question him on it, Naruto charged at him at impossible speeds and started delivering a barrage of punches and kicks before Naruto flipped upside down and quickly lifted a beaten Aoi into the sky.

After regaining his balance in standing upwards Naruto pointed his fore and middle fingers at the airborne Aoi. The black lighting showed up on his tips and was fired at Aoi.

Naruto watched as the Lighting blast made contact with Aoi and blew him up, The Raijin fell by Naruto's feet who just smirked.

"Those are some dirty fireworks." Naruto muttered before he picked up and sealed the Raijin into his wrist and walked off to help Sasuke.

But as he was about to leave, he was pushed back by an unknown power, he skidded to a stop and uncovered his eyes to see large red chakra tendrils swirling around the ice dome.

To go with the mysterious red chakra, Naruto felt an insane amount of killer intent coming from the area and was positive it wasn't Haku who was producing it.

'What the hell is going on?!' Naruto yelled inwardly. He wanted to run to see what the hell was happening but his body wouldn't move. Not even an inch.

The blonde looked at his legs and tried moving but he really couldn't. He looked back to the dome to see a body crash through a mirror and watched as the others fell as well.

Naruto found the will to move again and ran, but he was still a little slow, he tried his best anyway though.

Sasuke stared angrily into the eyes of an emotionless Haku. Her mask fell into pieces while blood dripped from the corner of her lip.

She gazed into the boy's level two Sharingan with a black slit in the middle. Three bold whisker marks were also present on each of his cheeks. His hair was a bit sharper and longer too while his nails were claws and he had fangs jutting from his upper lip.

"Please kill me now. I have failed Zabuza-sama. Please, kill me." Haku pleaded softly. Sasuke growled and was about to do so but he halted in his tracks.

"HAKU!" Naruto screamed as he tried running after Haku. The girl's eyes widened before she stepped away a bit.

"Naruto-kun, please don't." Haku begged. Naruto was about to catch up to her when he and the other two froze. The tension in the air was thick and they heard chirping.

They all looked into Kakashi and Zabuza's direction. Haku who snapped out of her stupor first spoke.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun. Please forgive me." When she said that Naruto looked back at her to see she disappeared in shushin.

"HAKU!" Naruto screamed once more. Sasuke's fox like appearance faded as he looked at his teary eyed teammate who ran after Haku.

Once he got there Naruto saw Kakashi save Haku's corpse from being cleaved in half by Zabuza. The Konoha jonin closed her eyes and glared harshly back at Zabuza who smirked.

Naruto stared blankly at Haku's dead body. She was gone. And she wasn't coming back.

His heart thumped repeatedly, he was losing his cool. Another one of his precious people were dead and they were not coming back. As his thoughts increased into deeper darker thoughts they were halted when Haku was kicked.

"That was for breaking my arm you shitty whore!" Naruto blinked as he looked at the small chunky form of Gato. Gato grinned before he looked up at Naruto and his eyes widened behind his shades.

"M-Minato?" Gato asked. Hearing that name Naruto went to strike him but Gato was fast enough to jump back. The blonde was now protecting Haku's corpse with a snarl on his face.

Gato focused on Naruto's face and calmed down somewhat.

"Oh, you're not Minato. You must be his son, Naruto correct?" Gato asked with a smirk. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he stood straight, but still on guard.

It was a bit hard to speak at the moment as his heart kept thumping.

"How do you know my fa…that man. It sounds you met him before." Naruto guessed, narrowing his eyes.

Gato nodded with a smirk, while he looked Naruto's form up and down.

"Yes I have. On a real personal level." Gato grinned while Naruto raised a brow.

**Warning! Warning!**

"What do you mean?" Naruto demanded while he was starting to feel sick to his stomach.

"Well after your father left your village and became a missing ninja, he came to me asking for money. I gladly gave it to him, for a price though. Did he know he is a moaner? Tell me, Naruto, are you a moaner as well?" Gato asked while licking his lips.

Naruto's eyes widened at what Gato just implied. Hell everyone's eyes widened at what Gato implied. His thugs took a step back while Naruto stared at him with a blank look.

"Did you just imply you fucked my father and are now after me?" Naruto asked, his heart thumping faster and faster. Gato nodded with a smirk.

"Yes I did. I took him in all sorts of ways. So do you need a loan as well?" Gato asked. Naruto was silent, his bangs shadowing his eyes.

"Drop dead." Naruto ordered darkly. Gato snorted before he looked back at his men.

"Kill them all. Except for the boy. He could be useful later." Gato smirked. He turned around to make his way out but was unware to the change Naruto went through.

His nails turned to claws while his hair sharpened and his fangs jutted from his upper lip. A Magneta colored sharp stripe appeared on each cheek. The blonds sclera was blood red while his Juubigan was activated and spinning rapidly.

The blonde growled and blurred out of sight right as Gato's thugs charged under Gato's orders.

Kakashi and Zabuza stood into a fighting stance while Sasuke was about to run at them, Sakura guarded Tazuna.

But before their very eyes, one thug fell, blood spewing out his chest, then another and another, before they knew it all the thugs were dropping like flies, blood spewing or splashing out of some part of their bodies.

Gato was unaware till he turned around to see the gore. He looked around for the blonde and looked up. Appearing from the sky was a wild blood covered Naruto. His right hand was cocked back as he screamed.

"Iron reaver soul stealer!" The blonde roared as he slashed Gato with his bloody and sharp claws. The rich midget man was shredded into multiple pieces, some of his organs and almost all of his body fluids splashing out of his corpse.

Gato blinked as he witnessed his death. He looked away from the gore and looked up to the sky, not to see anything. He sighed in relief before looking back to his dead men only to come face to face with the object of his 'affection'.

Naruto was covered in dark red blood that wasn't his own. A growl escaped his throat as he snatched up Gato's. The man started trying to pry off Naruto's hand that was gripping his throat.

"You want to see Minato Namikaze again? Don't worry in a few years, you will be able to fuck him all you want when he joins you in hell." Naruto stated with a smirk.

His voice was deeper and more rougher, not to mention filled with blood lust. Raising his left hand and shaping it into spear form, he plunged his hand straight through the center of Gato's chest.

The midget screamed in pain, as blood seeped out of his mouth, eyes and ears. His skin was becoming a very sickly pale while his bleeding eyes rolled into the back of his head.

Naruto grinned as he watched Gato die. After he was sure the man was dead, Naruto added more power into his hand and crushed the corpses neck, making Gato's head explode in a shower of blood.

As the headless corpse started to fall, Naruto snatched the ankle and through it into the sky. Everyone watched as Naruto stared at the dead body with a craze filled grin, Gato's blood all over his handsome face.

No one saw the body began to fold itself till it exploded, the rest of Gato's blood raining down on the bridge. The blonde then started to cackle madly, till it was full blown laughter.

As he continued to laugh, his sclera returned to normal and his eyes glowed before they became a dull blue, showing he was unconscious. With a thud, Naruto fell back, passed out.

His demonic features disappeared, leaving him in his regular form. After snapping out of their fear everyone notice Zabuza who dropped.

Kakashi went by to him to see what was the problem. It was only his arms that were unusable, so what happened? Doing a medical diagnostic, Kakashi could see that Zabuza had severe internal bleeding.

"I know, Kakashi." Zabuza stated. The jonin looked at the missing ninja with a surprise look. Zabuza smiled bitterly at him.

"That brat, his technique did more than break bones. Haku could only do so much and I knew this was going to be my last fight. Please, take me to her." Zabuza pleaded softly.

Kakashi nodded and carried Zabuza to Haku's corpse. The missining ninja smiled as he saw the glow Haku had on her face, even if she was gone.

His eyes glanced over to the blonde who was glowing as well and mentally chuckled.

'I knew you were getting soft for that boy Haku. But to give him you're virginity, you two must have really cared for each other.' Zabuza thought as he moved his arm to wipe away the tear that fell from her eye.

To everyones surprise it started snowing. Tazuna was wondering why since it was spring time. Unknown to everyone, Naruto was awake and staring at the falling snow flakes.

'Are you weeping Haku-chan? Don't. Not over me.' Naruto thought while Zabuza came to the same conclusion.

"Kakashi. I don't have much time. But…I want him, Naruto, to have my Kubikiribocho. Make sure he takes care of it." Zabuza ordered softly.

Kakashi's eye widened before he gave a nod. If Naruto was to master that, he would be really strong. Stronger than what he already was.

"This is goodbye Haku. I'm sure I won't be able to go where you're going. Thank you…for…every…thing." Zabuza breathed out before he laid to rest, his hand on Haku's cheek.

Kakashi closed his eye and looked up to the sky.

"Who knows Zabuza. Maybe you will be able to follow her." Kakashi whispered out loud before he turned around to go take care of Naruto.

* * *

**Three days later**

It's been three days since Haku and Zabuza's death. Team 7 were fully healed and the bridge was done. You could find team 7 standing in front of the hand made graves Naruto made Haku and Zabuza.

His face was emotionless but you could see he was in a sea of emotions by staring into his eyes. Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi were silent as they waited for Naruto.

The thing most different about the blonde was the giant Zanbato strapped to his back. It was amazing to everyone on how Naruto was able to wield it. He was able to swing it with not so much effort, still needed work but Naruto knew away to change it.

'I'll be back to visit you soon, Haku-chan. Thank you I guess, Zabuza. I'll take care of Kubikiribocho, in honor of you and Haku-chan. Farewell.' Naruto thought before he turned around and walked to his team.

They all nodded to him as he walked passed them. With a sigh they followed him.

* * *

**Later**

Later that day, both team 7 and 10 were on the end of the bridge saying their goodbyes. Naruto was pretty silent, his arms crossed and eyes closed. Sasuke was saying his good bye to Inari who was a crying mess.

The blonde male opened an eye when he heard Tsunami call him. She ran up to him and smiled kindly at him.

"I wanted to say thank you for everything you did for us, Naruto-kun." Tsunami bowed. Naruto shrugged like it was no big deal.

"It's fine Tsuna…" Naruto was cut off when she smashed her lips against his. Those who were watching were completely shocked at what was transpiring.

Tsunami pulled away and winked at the blushing Naruto.

"If you ever need a place to stay, I'm here. Later, Naruto-kun." Tsunami smiled seductively before she walked off, shaking her hips while she did so.

Naruto blushed a bit more, somehow finding it hard to keep his gaze away. Shaking his head he turned around and began walking while Kakashi and Asuma giggled perversely. Sakura and Ino were mentally cursing Tsunami to the depths of hell.

Sasuke was just wondering why so many women threw themselves at his teammate and how the hell he was able to resist every single one. He even admitted that most of them were pretty.

All in their own thoughts, the two teams from Konoha made their way home.

* * *

**DONE! Alright guys! Next chapter starts the chunin exam! And Don't worry, Naruto will be taking Tsunami's offer later in the story. I'm trying to see if I should replace Haku's spot or leave it closed.**

**Next story might be Nidaime Juubi, I'm not sure. Anyway, later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo! All the heavy lovers in the house! I said heavy lovers in the house! Man I love that song. Hmm? Oh yeah, you guys.**

**Eh hem. Alright so lets start off with the situation with Haku shall we? From what you guys have reviewed, I can tell that about 98% of you disliked Haku's death.**

**Some the other 2% suggested that Naruto should get with other women to replace her. Most said Tsunami while others suggested Mikoto just to mess with Sasuke, another said Sakuya but that was a P.m. **

**I can tell you all that right now, I am regretting my decision. Not because of my reviewers who disliked what I did but because of me. I was actually enjoying their time together and have decided to bring her back.**

**No not immediately as there would be no point.**

**I mean like in the future. About the same time Sasuke leaves the village in canon. So for those who love Female Haku, Rejoice cause I'm putting her back in the harem!**

**YAY!**

**Now is Naruto still going to have some one night stands in the village, hell ya, but He will always remember Haku was his first actual love.**

**Now on to his two most loyal fan girls. I have decided, no. Not at all. Naruto won't be interested in them at all. If ever. The kiss was just a mistake like someone said and won't be happening any time soon.**

**Now onto what else? Don't expect Naruto to use his Spells much as I'm trying to let him find other strengths. I'm not trying to downplay his strength just have him gain other skills is all.**

**Also his Doujutsu will switch from Sharingan to Rinnegan sometimes but that Is in his control. When he gets really pissed is when his Juubigan appears.**

**What else? Hmm, I think that is it for now.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

After about a day of traveling, the joint teams of 7 and 10 finally arrived back in Konoha. Kakashi and Asuma told their students they could go home and rest which they had no problem with.

Naruto went home in silence, Sakura went home tiredly and Sasuke went home in deep thoughts. Thoughts he would need to explain to his parents.

Team 10 went their separate ways also, even though Ino did try to gain a date from Naruto but was promptly ignored.

Once the two jonin entered Sarutobi's office the Hokage had paid real special attention to them.

"I see you are back. Was the mission successful?" The Hokage asked. Kakashi and Asuma nodded much to Hiruzen's relief.

"But there are something's you are to be known of, Hokage-sama." Kakashi said seriously which made said village leader narrow his eyes.

"Explain." Was all the Hokage said before they spilled their guts.

"Well first we should start with the easiest of the group. And that is Sasuke. While we fought on the bridge, Sasuke showed signs of possessing red chakra. There is only one thing I know that has red chakra." Kakashi stated.

Asuma nodded. Even though he wasn't there, he was pretty close to the area and could feel the feel of Sasuke's foreign chakra.

"The Kyuubi no Kitsune." Asuma stated which made Hiruzen pale slightly.

What could have this meant? If Sasuke was already showing signs of the Kyuubi that was sealed into him then the seal must be weakening. He would have to get Jiraiya to check the seal to see if anything was wrong.

The next moment the Hokage had sent all his Anbu out of the room and put up silencing seals.

"What I am about to tell you two is a SS-rank secret made by Minato Namikaze himself. As we all know, Konoha was attacked 13 years ago by the nine tailed fox. Everyone knows that Minato defeated the fox, but he didn't kill it." Hiruzen explained before continuing.

"Only a handful of people know what happened to the fox. Minato sealed it into a new born baby that night. The baby that was born was Sasuke Uchiha himself."

"Fugaku offered Sasuke to be the vessel much to Mikoto's ire I believe. But Minato did it anyway. I believe there was someone else but I'm not sure, Minato didn't tell me much." Hiruzen muttered.

"Anyway the only people who know of Kyuubi being sealed into Sasuke are the boy's parents, Minato, myself and now you two. I also believe Kushina knew of this too, but kept quiet about it. No one besides the people I just named knows of Kyuubi being sealed within young Sasuke." Sarutobi finished.

Kakashi and Asuma were shocked at finding out about this. But a question was going through Kakashi's head.

"Hokage-sama, wouldn't it be possible for Minato to seal Kyuubi within Naruto instead of Sasuke? I mean there is a little age difference between them but Naruto was still a baby with growing coils. Why seal it into Sasuke?" Kakashi wondered.

Seeing his point, Asuma added his two cents.

"Yeah, wouldn't it be smarter for Minato to seal Kyuubi within his own son so his clan would be stronger?" Asuma asked.

The old man sighed before giving a shrug.

"Who knows. We can all obviously tell how Minato felt about his clan in the first place. Maybe he just gave Kyuubi to the Uchiha as a peace offering. They were planning a coup after all. But I ask you two to keep this to yourselves. If you don't, you know the consequences." Hiruzen warned.

They nodded before Kakashi spoke.

"Hokage-sama, when will Sasuke be notified of this? I'm pretty sure he is getting curious." Kakashi mentioned as he watched Sasuke on the way back.

Hiruzen gave a shrug.

"Either his parents will tell him, or I will have to when he reaches Chunin." Sarutobi answered. Kakashi nodded before he moved on.

"Now the biggest problem is Naruto." Kakashi sighed which made Hiruzen raise a brow and wonder what was going on with his successors son.

"When we first arrived to wave, Naruto was acting normal. He told me and the team about tree walking and water walking, already knowing the techniques. So I let him train on his own. But one night when he came back to rest, the clients grandson provoked him. Naruto lashed out on the boy with physical force and nearly killed him." Kakashi explained.

"I and the rest of us felt so helpless. His power was dark and overwhelming, and angry. However it was Sasuke who snapped out of it first and stopped Naruto from killing the boy. Naruto stormed out and wasn't seen till the next morning when I sent Sasuke to go find him." Kakashi continued.

"It was then when the team noticed Naruto's happy attitude and we were all wondering what happened. It was then when Naruto started getting up early I got worried. So I had a clone secretly follow him to see what up. I did this entire time we stayed in wave." Kakashi blushed lightly.

"What was Naruto doing?" Sarutobi asked. Kakashi sighed and scratched his head.

"He met a girl. A cute one at that. The reason Naruto woke up early every morning was to have his dates with this girl. Her name was Haku. I could obviously tell the two were falling for each other but it was then Haku revealed to Naruto she was Zabuza's partner." Kakashi stated.

"Naruto however already knew this and tried persuading her not to go through with what was going to go down. But she wouldn't listen and they…" That's when Kakashi's blushed darkened a bit while he tried holding back a giggle.

"What?" Asuma and Hiruzen asked as both were wondering what happened.

"To put in blunt terms, Naruto fucked the hell out of her." Kakashi answered bluntly before Asuma and Sarutobi gained nosebleeds.

"I could already tell where it was going so I tried leaving but it was getting good like a soap opera so I couldn't help myself. Anyway after that, we met on the bridge and Zabuza brought extra help I guess. Naruto shot off to fight the second person while Sasuke fought Haku. I think Naruto killed his opponent right before Sasuke tapped into Kyuubi's chakra." Kakashi continued seriously.

"After a few minutes the chakra faded and before I knew it, Haku was on the receiving end of my lighting blade instead of Zabuza. Naruto came not to long after and Gato came along. He provoked Naruto, saying some…disturbing things. Naruto suddenly went berserk and the bloodshed began." Kakashi sighed as he remembered the gruesome scene.

"He spared no one. Gato froze up right before Naruto killed him brutally. After Zabuza died from the wounds Naruto gave him prior, but before he did, Zabuza gave Naruto his Kubikiribocho. And that was it." Kakashi finished.

Sarutobi blinked before taking a puff from his pipe and sighing. He was unhappy that Naruto could kill so viciously without any emotion at such a young age but that was the life of a ninja.

However he still cursed Minato for the pain he inflicted on Naruto. It obviously messed with the boys mind and personality. From watching the boy and what Iruka explained, Naruto was very anti-social in the academy.

The only friend he had was Hinata Hyuuga, known as the ice princess since she was cold to almost everyone. But that was it. Even though he was polite, he still ignored his fan girls. He disliked Shikamaru for his laziness, Choji for only eating, Kiba for various reasons, Ino and Sakura because of them being fan girls.

The only people he probably didn't have a problem with as much was Sasuke and Shino.

The old man sighed as he tried digesting this new information. He nodded to Kakashi and his son before dismissing them and allowing them a break for a few weeks.

Turning around in his chair he went over the many problems he was going through.

It seemed like the problems had to do with Naruto, but one of them wasn't. In fact it was an Uchiha problem.

The first problem was the council wouldn't shut up about, 'Naruto-sama this and Naruto-sama that!' It was annoying! They wanted Naruto to be put in the CRA so that the Uzumaki Namikaze would come back.

Sarutobi has talked to Naruto about it before but the blonde said he would fine his own women on his own terms end of conversation. But the council was still unhappy about it and tried setting Naruto up with their daughters or nieces.

People from other countries were sending marriage proposals the blonde but Sarutobi denied every single one. So imagine his surprise when Kakashi tells him Naruto was intimate with a girl on a mission.

After hearing that, Sarutobi was happy for the boy and hoped they would be together but when Kakashi told him the girls fate he was let down. He wondered how Naruto was handling it at the moment.

Shaking his head he moved on to his other problems. He went through the list that had to deal with Naruto. The more he thought about it wasn't that much.

It was CRA, getting Naruto to open up, and Jiraiya. Yup. Jiraiya wanted to spend time and get to know his godson but Naruto adamantly refused. The blonde wanted nothing to do with Jiraiya much to the toad sage's and the Hokage's disappointment.

At first Naruto didn't care if the man was in his life or not but when Jiraiya told Naruto he let Minato go was when Naruto lost it.

From what Jiraiya told him, the situation was the same Sarutobi had with his favorite student, Orochi. Jiraiya planned on visiting the Namikaze clan head and his family when he caught Minato trying to leave the village.

Minato gave Jiraiya the chance to kill him but Jiraiya let him go before he went to check on Naruto and Kushina.

When Naruto heard of that story he was furious. Jiraiya had the chance to kill the man who took away his family and he let him go. That earned Jiraiya's Naruto's hate.

Hiruzen sighed as he went down the list.

The last thing besides the paperwork was with the Uchiha clan. But more specifically, Shisui Uchiha.

The Anbu captain went missing not that long ago. Not as a missing ninja but literally missing. There was no trace of the man anywhere. From what Itachi told him, Shisui loved the village as much as Itachi did, so he wouldn't betray Konoha.

This meant Shisui was somehow kidnapped or he was killed and his body has yet to turn up. The Uchiha clan was furious at the moment.

Shisui was a very talented Shinobi in their clan and they have no clue where he has gone. In fact, Shisui left around the same time team 7 left for the mission in wave.

Hiruzen had some of his best trackers on the job to find Shisui and bring him back to the village but they were having no luck. Which meant the relationship between the Hokage and the Uchiha were strained at the moment.

Taking a puff of smoke, Hiruzen contemplated what his next move should be.

* * *

**Uchiha compound**

After leaving his team Sasuke made his way home. He was still deep in his thoughts and they were currently on the chakra he felt inside of him on the bridge.

It was evil, dark and demonic, but most importantly, not his own. His thoughts were also on his blonde teammate and what he saw said boy do on the bridge.

He wondered how Naruto could kill so ruthelessly and shrug it off like it was an everyday occurrence.

Sasuke nodded to his clansmen that he passed on the way to his house. Ever since the incident with Naruto and Inari, Sasuke wondered what it would be like for his lively clan to be gone like Naruto's.

To walk in his compound and not see the smiling faces of the Uchiha, but only to see dusty and barren land and shops. It brought the young Uchiha sadness of these thoughts and he wondered if this is what Naruto felt, maybe to a greater extent.

Rushing home he opened the door and smiled once he smelled his mothers cooking. Quickly entering the kitchen he hugged his surprised mother.

"I'm home Kaa-chan." Sasuke informed as Mikoto calmed down and smiled. She hugged her youngest son and kissed his forehead.

"How was your mission?" Mikoto asked curiously. Sasuke grinned before answering.

"It was a success. However…" Sasuke's grin faded into a frown which Mikoto noticed and started getting concerned.

"Some stuff happened on the mission." Sasuke stated. Mikoto blinked before she spoke in worry.

"Are you're teammates okay?" The Uchiha woman wondered but Sasuke could tell a bit she was worried for Naruto. He wasn't angry or anything as he understood.

When he was younger, his mother would go see how the Uzumaki was doing sometimes. At first Sasuke didn't understand as he just saw Naruto as a angry jerk and wondered why his mother would go visit him. But now he understood that Naruto was lonely and didn't have any family so Mikoto wanted to fill in that void.

"No nothing major like that happened. But…is father home? I want to talk to him too?" Sasuke informed.

"Talk about what?" Fugaku asked as he walked in. He was wearing his police uniform meaning he just got off from work.

Sasuke gave a small smile to his father who smiled back. Once Fugaku sat down Sasuke began his tale on the mission.

During the tale, Fugaku and Mikoto were slightly disturbed at hearing Naruto kill without remorse and so easily. They got over it quickly as Itachi was the same sometimes but still.

However their thoughts on Naruto were halted when Sasuke explained to them the chakra he felt within. Mikoto's eyes widened and she froze while Fugaku was a bit stunned before he closed his eyes and sighed.

Sasuke obvserved his parents reactions very carefully and decided to ask his question.

"Do you two know something about this? Because if you do I would love to know." Sasuke stated with conviction. Fugaku and Mikoto were silent before the former started speaking.

"13 years ago on July 23rd, The Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked Konoha for some unknown reason. It is told in the academy that the Yondaime Hokage killed the nine tails. That did not happen what so ever. Your mother gave birth to you that night." Fugaku spoke.

"Seeing no other way to beat the beast, Minato offered to seal the beast in his son, Naruto. But another man said that would take to long and might have problems due to the time difference between you and Naruto. So as a peace treaty, Minato offered sealing the beast into you." Fugaku continued.

Sasuke was shaking as he heard the story. He wanted to ask if his parents said no, that they refused. But…

"Your mother hated the idea of having a beast inside of you. But I said yes. It would bring the Uchiha clan closer to Konoha and the clan would have a strong ninja. The man known as Kisuke Urahara, sealed the fox within you that night and it has been kept secret for 13 years. Only us, Sarutobi and Minato knowing what really happened." Fugaku finished.

Fugaku opened his eyes to see his son's reaction. The boy was still shaking with fear in his eyes. To learn that he had a demon sealed within his stomach and he didn't know, was scary.

He thought about his life and wondered if the Kyuubi controlled some of his actions but he couldn't really place anything that had happen. In fact, the incident on the bridge was the first time he ever showed signs of possessing Kyuubi.

Sasuke slowly stood and spoke.

"I'm going to take a walk." The Uchiha boy stated before he left the house leaving a worried Mikoto and a frowning Fugaku.

"Do you think it was right to tell him? I mean I don't think he took it very well." Mikoto stated. Fugaku grunted before he stood up and left. Mikoto frowned seeing her husband ignore her and leave.

She went back to cooking while deep in her thoughts. Ever since Minato left the village her husband as been more…stoic. Well more stoic than usual.

He never really spent anytime with her not to mention really speak to her unless it pertained to business. Plus some nights he would come home late and just order her around so she could make him food.

But lastly, he hasn't touched not even once in the last 6 years. The only time they spent time together in bed was a few days after Minato left the village and he didn't even touch her lower lips. He just banged her in the ass and was pretty rough too.

Just thinking about that memory made her ass hurt. Mikoto sighed as she continued making dinner.

* * *

**Three days later**

Three days have passed since team 7 has returned from wave and they have been doing their own activities.

Sakura decided to learn some techniques from her mother, Sasuke was still trying to cope with the knowledge of him being a Jinchuriki, and Naruto was training with the Kubikiribocho.

It was difficult learning how to use the blade with out falling over much but he felt he was getting the hang of it. However he decided to move to other skills which he was currently doing.

It wasn't until all three genin had to stop their training for a bit to see what Kakashi wanted from them.

Once they arrived at the usual meeting place Kakashi was leaning against the rail waiting for them.

"Yo." The jonin eye smiled. The three nodded to him as he sighed and began speaking.

"So, I'm here to tell you in three weeks, the Chunin exams will start. And their being held here in Konoha. I plan on entering you three in. So train hard for these next three weeks. Sakura I see that you are training with you're mother. That's good." Kakashi eye smiled.

"However, I want to see you at the training ground tomorrow. For the rest of the week I will be training you. Sasuke you have the week after and Naruto is last. I understand that I have been teaching you teamwork more than individual skills, I'm gonna change that. Dismissed." Kakashi eye smiled before he left them alone.

Naruto rolled his eyes and was about to leave when Sasuke called him and Sakura. Looking to his teammate Naruto noticed the deep look on Sasuke's face.

"I need to talk with you two. It's very important." Sasuke stated. Naruto and Sakura nodded and left with Sasuke to stand on the Shodaime's stone head.

"What is it Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked. Sasuke took a deep breath before turning around to his waiting teammates.

"Can I trust you two? You both are my teammates and I want this information known to both of you just in case for future events." Sasuke informed.

Naruto and Sakura nodded, both wondering what Sasuke wanted.

"Okay. What I am going to tell you is a SS-rank secret, made by the Yondaime himself. In the academy, Iruka-sensei told us about the nine tailed fox and how it attacked Konoha 13 years ago." Sasuke started.

Both nodded as they were giving him their full attention.

"The story goes that the fox attacked and the Yondaime killed the beast. But the fox is made out of pure chakra known as a biju. So killing it won't work. Instead the hokage had a friend who sealed the biju into a baby that was born that night." Sasuke paused as he took a deep breath and looked them in the eyes.

"That baby was me. I have the nine tailed fox sealed within me. I am what you call, a Jinchuriki." Sasuke finished as he watched their expressions.

Sakura's eyes were big and wide indicating she was in shock while Naruto's face was impassive.

"Well then, good for you I guess." Naruto shrugged. Sasuke looked at him with a confused look, indicating for him to elaborate.

"Listen, before Kaa-chan died, she used to tell me stories of the Biju, not much but she told me about them. From what she told me, Jinchuriki live lonely lives and are treated like demons by their own village.

You should be happy because, most Jinchuriki live without family and are scorned. You are not. You have a family, and the village sees you as Sasuke Uchiha, not Sasuke the demon spawn. Out of all Jinchuriki in history, you are the only Jinchuriki who has had a decent life. Remember that, Sasuke." Naruto finished before he walked off with his hands in his pockets.

Sasuke stared after his blonde teammate and sighed. Now that he thought about it, he did live a pretty good life in Konoha. He had his family, no one really hated him, and he was loved.

Sasuke looked towards Sakura who glomped Sasuke and started crying into his shirt, telling him how she would always be there for him. The Uchiha sweat dropped as he listened to her.

* * *

Naruto returned home and walked to his clan training grounds. Once there he observed the many clones that were working on various things.

One group was working on new jutsu, another his Taijutsu style, the third group was reading about the human body, the fourth group were reading about certain hand seals, while the last group was trying to figure out how to use Genjutsu.

Naruto nodded at each groups progress and returned to his own training which was learning Kenjutsu.

If he wanted to learn how to use the Kubikiribocho, he needed to learn Kenjutsu which was vital for sword use. The blonde began his training regime once more.

The next day Naruto could be found in his mothers office with nothing on except for black shorts. He decided to take a break from physical training and figure out how to make his own jutsu for the future.

In other parts of the house he had clones doing book work for Fuinjutsu, Human body, Genjutsu and reading a book about the Biju.

To tell the truth Naruto was very interested in what Sasuke told him. The fact you could seal a huge beast made of nothing but pure chakra interested him immensely. So he got back to his studies in Fuinjutsu, but then he wondered about the Biju's himself and decided to start reading about them.

Naruto's studies were interrupted when the door bell rang much to his surprise. He didn't have many visitors as he gave the impression that he wanted to be left alone.

Chalking it up to be an Anbu or something he left the office to open the door. He was a bit surprised to see Sakuya smiling at him.

He blinked in confusion as he took in her appearance.

Her hair was down and framing the side of her face while her bright jade eyes sparkled with amusement and something else he couldn't place.

She wore a fitting white V-neck shirt that showed some of her cleavage and some tight black shinobi pants.

For some reason Naruto was finding it really hard not to stare. It was happening a lot more lately since wave. Usually the beautiful women that lusted after him he had a hard time ignoring.

Shaking his head from those thoughts he greeted his unexpected guest.

"Saku-chan, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked. Sakuya huffed and pouted a bit, which made Naruto blush very lightly as she crossed her arms under her ample bust.

"What I can't check up on you? Sakura told me how strange you were acting on the mission. Anything you want to tell me?" The woman asked.

Naruto shook his head. Sakuya rolled her eyes before speaking again.

"Put on some clothes were going out for lunch." Sakuya informed getting another confused look from the teen.

"What? Why?" Naruto asked. Sakuya grinned before answering.

"Because it's been awhile since we truly talked and I'm bored since Sakura is training with Kakashi." She told him. Naruto sighed while shaking his head before inviting her in and went to put some clothes on.

Once he came back he was wearing slightly baggy Anbu pants and a Orange short sleeved shirt. He slipped on his Anbu style shoes and left with Sakuya who licked her lips in desire.

The two decided to go to the dango shop where Anko, Kurenai, Yugao, and Hana were currently located.

Naruto passed them by with his impassive face on while Sakuya waved to them.

"Man what is with that kid? He never even looked our way." Anko huffed while Kurenai shrugged, staring after the boy who sat down and ordered his food.

"He's always been like that since Yondaime left the village." Yugao spoke.

"Well he needs to get that stick out his ass." Anko stated as she took a bite of her food. Kurenai shook her head while Hana defended the blonde.

"He doesn't have a stick up his ass Anko. In fact Naruto-kun is actually quite polite. I will admit he is a little cold at times. I once saw him speak coldly to the Hokage and glare down the elders." Hana mentioned.

"I agree with Hana. If anything I would have expected Naruto to be filled with revenge and demand people to give him things he needed to kill his father. But he is polite and respectful." Kurenai added.

"Then if wonder boy is so polite and nice, how come he didn't even look towards us? I mean were beautiful and strong right? Why was it Sakuya who waved instead of Naruto?" Anko wondered.

"You don't understand. Naruto might be polite and respectful, but if he doesn't have to deal with you, he won't. He saw us he just didn't feel like greeting that's all." Yugao shrugged.

"Okay, so most of the time he is always so stoic?" Anko raised a brow. All nodded.

"Well then, one of these days I'll get a reaction from the blonde and it will be hilarious. Just you watch." Anko vowed as she took a bite of her dango while the others just rolled their eyes.

* * *

Naruto and Sakuya had a decent time. The older woman tried making conversation with Naruto but he didn't have much to tell. All he did these last 6 years was Train, sleep, eat, school and train some more.

So instead he had Sakuya tell him about what she has been up too for the last 6 years. Naruto was surprised that she still continued to train when she had free time and asked if they could have a sparring session some time to which she happily agreed.

Naruto paid for the food before they went back to the compound. Sakuya noticed all the looks the villagers were giving Naruto, Lust from women and a bit of envy from men. She wondered how Naruto could simply ignore the looks; he must have had a one track mind.

When they arrived to the compound Naruto walked into the living room before sitting down. Sakuya sat across from him and looked around.

Naruto had his eyes closed before he opened them and looked into her eyes.

"What can you tell me of Orochi of the sannin?" Naruto asked, catching her by surprise.

"Orochi? Well I can't really say much as I didn't know her as well as the her teammates or Kushina. Why?" Sakuya asked. Naruto gave a shrug, remaining quiet.

It was quiet for a while before Sakuya stood and sat next to Naruto who was in his own thoughts, not even registering what was going on.

Sakuya didn't know what was going on and why she was lusting after this young boy but she needed comfort. Ever since her husbands death Sakuya has been alone.

At first Sakuya had Sakura, Kushina and Mikoto. But the latter then just stop seeing her as much. Next Kushina was killed by her husband and lastly Sakura was so concerned on boys and looks more than spending time with her.

Even for one night, she didn't want to be alone. She grasped Naruto's chin and pulled the boy in for a lustful kiss. Naruto's eyes widened before he kissed back, but after awhile he pulled away.

"Sakuya, what is going on? Why did you kiss me?" Naruto wondered. Sakuya put a finger to his lips and quieted him.

"It's okay Naruto-kun, I don't care. Just love me for tonight, please?" Sakuya asked. Naruto wanted to say no and forget about this but he couldn't help himself.

Sighing to himself he removed her finger and kissed her much to the womans pleasure.

* * *

**Lemon!**

Naruto's hand moved up and cupped her right breast and started fondling it while their tongues battled for dominance. Sakuya's hand started traveling south before she stopped and started massaging Naruto's clothed crotch.

She moved away from his mouth and nibbled on his neck while he squeezed her tit before backed away a bit and ripped off her shirt. To his surprise she wasn't wearing a bra, showing her C bordering on D-cup breasts. Her nipples were a light shade of pink and they were hard.

Sakuya grinned before Naruto grabbed her and shushined to his bedroom.

Once on his bed, Naruto climbed on top of her and started sucking on her right nipple while fondling and pinching the left. Sakuya moaned in pleasure as she kept bucking her hips.

Naruto moved away and took off his shirt showing her his chest before she unbuckled his pants but Naruto moved her hands away and did it himself.

She grumbled before removing her own pants only leaving herself in her green thong. The woman then stared at Naruto's dick before she gently grasped it and started to stroke it.

He groaned in pleasure as his penis was engulfed by Sakuya's warm mouth, she would lick him as she bobbed up and down daringly she had her left hand rub against her pussy.

She moaned onto his penis as she inserted her index finger causing Naruto to moan in pleasure, the middle finger was added causing another moan to escape from Sakuya's throat which made Naruto moan even louder.

Her thumb would brush against her clitoris and Naruto growled as the pleasure was beginning to be too much for him to handle.

Naruto arched his back as he spilled his seed into Sakuya's mouth, as he was catching his breath Sakuya licked him till he was clean.

As soon as she finished her eyes widened in surprise as he was still hard.

"Naruto you're still hard!" Sakuya said in disbelief. Naruto smirked before he leaned forward and moved her panties out of the way.

He kissed her as he rubbed the tip of his penis against her pussy causing some of her juices to lubricate it. Sakura gasped in surprise as she felt him enter her.

He had to hold on for a minute so she could adjust, it has been so long since she was filled. She felt like passing out as Naruto had filled her to the hilt, the blond groaned as Sakuya was already tightening around him but continued to move in and out of her.

Naruto had a vice grip on her hips as he slowly thrusted into her and he angled her hips and directly brushed against her g-spot. Sakuya cried out and she could feel tears just ready to come out as the pleasure inside of her stomach was starting to be too much for her.

Naruto clenched his jaw as he began to move a bit quicker not wanting to release yet as Sakuya was becoming too tight for him. He had place both of Sakuya's legs above his should giving him more room to move.

The rosette gripped the sheets tightly afraid that she might fall from the incredible pleasure she was feeling. As his movements became quicker and rougher her nails began to rip through the sheets.

Naruto groaned and threw his head back as Sakuya wrapped her legs around his waist. He pressed his lips against hers and the two lovers engaged into a hot and passionate kissed.

His hips continued to move furiously against her, the pull out couch began to squeak as their love making became more intense.

As Naruto slammed roughly into her, Sakuya moaned against his mouth as she came, and as Naruto's seeds had enter her womb, his head fell against her should and his now sweaty and wet hair brushed against her cheek.

**Lemon end**

Sakuya smiled in pleasure and thanks before she fell asleep. Naruto who was panting, pulled himself out and put on some shorts before heading back to the office for work.

* * *

**Two weeks later**

Two weeks have passed since Kakashi told his team about their training and now it was the last week which was reserved for Naruto.

The jonin sensei figured he taught Sasuke and Sakura pretty well. The latters stamina and speed were getting close to Sasuke's while he had her increase her chakra reserves.

Sasuke was able to achieve the second tomoe in his left eye and learned some new fire jutsu but decided to master them on his own time.

Now it was time for Naruto's training. Said blonde was already at the training grounds sitting against a tree with a note book in his hand and was writing down things down while his clones trained.

It wasn't until Kakashi showed up that Naruto looked up from what he was doing.

"Well you're here early." Kakashi commented, only earning a nod from Naruto who continued writing till he finished and closed the note book.

The blonde stood and walked over to Kakashi.

"Alright so what will I be learning?" Naruto asked. Kakashi was quiet before he spoke.

"Listen Naruto, I know that you most likely will pass the second stage and move on to the final round. After the second round is a month intervention, allowing the winners to train and rest." Kakashi explained, gaining nods from Naruto.

"Now I planned on teaching you that month, and the technique I was gonna teach you would be great help to you in certain situations. But I have decided to teach it to you now. It's the Chidori." Kakashi informed.

Naruto's eyes widened at the information he received.

"The Chidori? But I only thought Sharingan users could use that jutsu as it gives you tunnel vision which doesn't help you at all. Plus isn't it a straight forward technique?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi nodded to all. He was surprised on how well the boy knew his original jutsu.

"Yes, those who have the Sharingan will have a big help as it helps against the tunnel vision. But I believe even without the Sharingan, you would be able to use the technique." Kakashi stated.

Naruto nodded and began trying to learn the Jutsu.

"Know this Naruto, we only have a week and I doubt you will be able to learn and master it by then. So when the month break comes we'll continued to work on it, but for now lets get the hand signs down." Kakashi muttered as the two began.

* * *

**One week later**

Another week has passed and team 7 could be seen walking down the street to the academy when they heard some one curse loudly.

"Hey you little shit! Watch where your going!" The three stopped and wondered what was going on. Cutting corners Sasuke and his teammates saw the Hokage's grandson, Konohamaru being lifted up by the collar by a teen in a black suit with a bandaged object on his back.

"Kankuro put him down we don't have time for this." The girl next to the boy named Kankuro stated. Kankuro looked towards his sister and snorted.

"We have plenty of time Temari. Besides I think I need to teach this kid a lesson." Kankuro stated with a grin before he noticed the three genin staring at him.

He and Temari sized them up and were a bit unnerved.

The one standing on the right was a girl with shoulder length pink hair and jade green eyes. Her outfit consisted of a short sleeved red shirt, black arm warmers, a dark tan skirt with black spandex shorts underneath and black thigh high boots.

The boy standing on the left had neck length raven colored hair in a duck butt style. He had bangs falling over his black clothed leaf headband.

He wore a black high collared short sleeved shirt with cargo pants taped at the ankles with black tape. He also wore black fingerless gloves and black shinobi sandals.

The last boy in the middle seemed to be the most intimidating with his impassive gaze.

He had shoulder length blonde hair in a style he called Dangai. His blue eyes had black slits and stared at them coldly.

He wore a black high collared short sleeved jacket that stopped to his waist. On the back was the red Uzumaki swirl. Under the jacket was a fishnet tank top that showed his muscular chest. Black wrist warmers were adorned on his arms.

Tied around his waist was a crimson belt like rope that was fully tied around him. For his bottom half, he wore black slightly baggy Anbu style pants and shoes with black shin guards. Tied to the side of his waist was his black clothed leaf headband.

'Man, they all look badass! Who are they?' Kankuro wondered as he stared at them, but his eyes were currently landing on the pinkette.

"You, the one in black, let Konohamaru go or you die." Naruto warned coldly. Kankuro sneered at him and tightened his grip on the boy.

Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly before Sasuke was gone in a blur only to reappear behind Kankuro with a Kunai pressed against the boy's throat.

'So fast.' Temari and Kankuro thought. Sasuke glared at Kankuro with cold fury.

"Let him go." The Uchiha growled out. Kankuro huffed before he let Konohamaru go. Said boy ran behind Naruto's leg.

"Next time we won't be so nice. Sakura, Sasuke, lets go." Naruto ordered as he turned around and began walking away.

"Wait." A rough cold gravely voice called. Naruto stopped and turned his head to see who called him.

In front of Kankuro was a boy who was just as tall as Sasuke with messy red hair and cold sea green eyes. He also had a sand gourd attached to his back.

"Who are you three? I am Gaara Sabaku." The boy informed.

"Sakura Haruno." Sakura spoke first. Sasuke went next while Naruto was last.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Keep your siblings on a leash, Gaara. Or next time, I will kill them." Naruto warned before he left with his team and Konohamaru.

'It will be a pleasure to kill you, Naruto Uzumaki. Mother desires your blood.' Gaara thought insanely before he and his siblings disappeared.

* * *

As team 7 walked to the academy the Konohamaru ninja corp. thanked them profusely before they ran off. The three genin entered the academy and easily dodged the ruckus caused by some henged Chunin.

They walked into the final hallway to see Kakashi in front of the door reading his book. After a few minutes or so he giggled, closed his book, and looked up at them.

"So you three made it on time. In fact you're a bit early than I expected. You guys ready?" The jonin asked. All three nodded eagerly, Sakura had a small smile, Sasuke had a smirk and Naruto had the corner of his mouth twitching in the form of a smirk.

Kakashi eye smiled before he stepped out the way.

"Go on ahead. Show them I didn't waste my time teaching you three." Kakashi ordered while the three nodded and walked up to the door.

Naruto finally smirked as he lifted his right palm up so it was pressed against the door. His eyes shifted to his Rinnegan as he spoke.

"Shinra Tensei."

* * *

**ALRIGHT DONE! I think it will be good to leave it here. Sorry if you guys think it was short. I'm trying to move on to other stories. **

**Now today I just got a P.m from Vexus saying he doesn't want to do team 11 anymore. I told him I could care less if he didn't or not. But since I like the idea I gave him, I'm gonna take it and finish of where he left off.**

**It will be called Neo Densetsu Sannin. Cool title hunh? Anyway, currently I'm whipping up the third chapter of that story and the 6th I believe of Nindaime Juubi.**

**Lastly, Whirlpool resurrection will be re-done at a later date. In fact, here are the stories that will be re-done since I am better and not a fresh rookie.**

**So cold**

**Frozen**

**Open eyes**

**Hatred is a cycle**

**Whirlpool rising**

**Whirlpool resurrection**

**Forever Loyal**

**What if?**

**Naruto's feelings (Still haven't found an alternate name, damn)**

**Reform the Clan**

**Shinobi Chronicles**

**So yeah, all these rookie stories that I made will be re-done to be totally bad ass! But like I said at a later date. Later!**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, how's it going? I don't care. Anyway before we get to the story I want to apologize for it taking so long to update. It's just that I lost interest in the story for some time, but some Naruto AMV's on YouTube gave me inspiration to continue! So here I am! **

**Now we left off with the start of the Chunin exams. Now knowing me, you guys are probably wondering if the harem changed any. **

**Female Orochimaru**

**Female Kyuubi**

**Tayuya**

**Kushina**

**Kin**

**Guren**

**Kurotsuchi**

**So yeah, the things that changed for those who have forgotten are Haku and Konan. Now that I am back with this story I don't see the reason to have Konan present. Plus I think it will beneficial for Haku to stay dead, until the war that is, that's when turmoil will happen. **

**So I added Kurotsuchi because…wait, why the hell am I giving you guys reasons? It's my story and hopefully you guys are smart enough to know why I added Kurotsuchi besides the fact that she is hot and has spunk.**

**Anyway, let's continue on ne?**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The doors blew open, making the occupants in the room jump in surprise. Everyone's eyes turned to team 7 who walked in with smirks on their faces. The genin studied each other till; Naruto's back was jumped on by Ino.

"Naruto-kun! How ya been?" Ino asked with a grin. Naruto blinked and glanced at Ino before telling her to get off him. Sakura remained silent since the situation was already handled.

"Yeesh Ino, you don't have to be so loud, troublesome." Shikamaru muttered as he and Chouji stepped up. Ino started to argue with Shikamaru while the other rookies walked up as well.

Sasuke stood with his friends and caught up with them, him and Kiba enjoying Shikamaru's argument with Ino while helping themselves to Chouji's chips.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata greeted with a nod. Naruto looked back at Hinata and gave a nod and smile of his own.

"Hey Hinata-chan, how have you been?" Naruto asked. Hinata gave a smile before shrugging.

"Fine, been keeping up with my training. And you?" She asked. Naruto gave the same answer; both aware of Sakura watching them interact but ignored it.

"Oi! Would you rookies keep it down?!" A silver haired genin stated as he walked up to them. The group studied him, Naruto glaring at him. Before the blonde teen could speak, Kiba opened his mouth.

"And who the hell are you four eyes?" The Inuzuka demanded. The other teen just lifted up his glasses with a huff.

"I am Kabuto Yakushi, for your information, Kiba Inuzuka." Kabuto smirked. Kiba gave a low growl, before Sakura spoke.

"Kabuto-san, is this your first time taking the test?" Sakura asked. Kabuto shook his head.

"No it's not. It's actually my seventh. This test is difficult." Kabuto chuckled.

"Wow, you must be a fucking loser then." Kiba snorted, earning a glare from Kabuto. The teen just scoffed before he started speaking about the competition and his handy dandy Ninja info cards.

"So you're saying you have any and all information on ninjas?" A girl asked walking up from behind Kabuto. Everyone turned their attention to the girl and her teammates.

The girl had short black hair and pupil-less pink eyes which are accentuated by her eyelashes running upwards at the corners.

She wore the standard attire of the Iwa-nin. It was a red uniform with her right sleeve missing and a lapel over her right leg. She didn't wear a flak jacket though like higher ranked Iwa Shinobi. Instead there was an opening from her collar that went down to her stomach showing her fishnet undershirt and her bust, which was about a C-cup.

She wore fishnet tights and a skirt over them. She wore regular Shinobi sandals and fingerless gloves.

Naruto ignored the other two as he focused on the girl, who seemed to be focused on him as well. Kabuto glanced between the two before he spoke.

"Not really all the ninja's just the ones who are in the competition. Why, interested?" Kabuto smirked. The girl gave a slight nod, her pink eyes never leaving Naruto's dark blue.

"Hai, what do you have on Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze?" The girl asked, as she continued to gaze at him. The rookies around Naruto blinked wondering what the girl wanted with Naruto, thought Shikamaru, Shino and Sasuke had a pretty good idea.

"You know it's rude to ask about someone right in front of them, without introducing yourself, miss?" Naruto asked with a raised brow. The girl seemed to smirk before she spoke.

"Kurotsuchi. I'm the granddaughter of the Sandaime Tsuchikage. These are my teammates, Jibachi and Suzumebachi, grandchildren of the Shodaime Tsuchikage." Kurotsuchi introduced.

Naruto gave them nods, slightly noticing Shino tense up a bit.

"Naruto Uzumaki. These are my teammates, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno." Naruto informed and Kurotsuchi nodded before a smirk came upon her lips.

"Tell me Naruto-san, why is it that you don't carry the Namikaze name? Minato…"

"Yes that bastard is my father, but I want no more relation to him than I should. I have decided to take up my mother's maiden name instead, hence why I am Uzumaki, instead of Namikaze." Naruto interrupted. Kurotsuchi's smirk remained before she gave a nod.

"I see. Well Naruto Uzumaki, you seem like an interesting person. I will see you at the finals. You can keep your information, Yakushi, I'm no longer interested. Let's go." Kurotsuchi ordered before she turned around and started to leave but Shikamaru stopped her.

"Wait, how do you know if Naruto is going to the finals? He could fail the first exam for all you know." The Nara stated, really curious. Kurotsuchi stopped and looked at Shikamaru then Naruto, their eyes meeting once again.

"Because, I can sense Naruto's power even though I'm not a sensor. Plus he seems like one who won't let obstacles stand in his way for victory, I like that." Kurotsuchi smiled giving Naruto a wink before she left.

Ino and Sakura fumed at Kurotsuchi while Naruto just watched her shake her hips as she walked away.

'Interesting.' Naruto thought to himself, blocking out Kiba's ranting and the information Kabuto was giving. Instead he was looking amongst the crowd, looking for those that seemed strong.

He already counted Gaara and Kurotsuchi, and probably that Temari girl as well. Hinata and Rock Lee were two more, along with Neji. His eyes met with a pair of hazel. The hazel orbs glared into his before turning away.

Naruto turned away as well, that was another one. His musings were cut short when Ibiki Morino appeared in the room with a puff of smoke, Chunin behind him.

"Alright you little shits, line up!"

* * *

**1 hour later**

"Alright, you all know the rules?" Anko Mitirashi asked with a smirk. Each team that stood at their gates nodded, their scroll hidden away.

"Good. Here is a piece of advice for you…" Anko's smirk turned into a fierce glare.

"DON'T DIE!"

The gates opened and they all rushed through them, ready and excited for the exams to begin.

* * *

Team 7 were currently hopping through trees discussing their course of action to get the scroll. Naruto was the one leading at the moment since he has trained regularly in the forest of death, and knew the easiest routes to make it to the tower.

However, at the moment they needed to find a team to snag a scroll from. Sasuke was looking around with his Sharingan while Naruto was looking around with his Doujutsu as well.

Sasuke and Sakura came to a halt as soon as Naruto did. They wondered what was going on when Naruto spoke up.

"There's a team up ahead. Our best bet is to confront them and see what scroll they have. There is no need to hide around, well not all of us at least." Naruto stated, before looking at Sakura.

"Sakura, I want you to be the distraction. Meaning while Sasuke and I take to the tree's waiting to ambush, you confront them, making them underestimate you so we can snag their scroll." Naruto explained.

Sakura nodded understanding the plan. Once Naruto and Sasuke leaped off to find a suitable place to hide she dropped down from the trees and calmly walked over to the genin's field of vision.

Once seeing her all three pulled out kunai and readied themselves. Sakura noted that they were ninja from Kiri which meant she wouldn't feel bad if they died.

"Ohayo, I was wondering if you guys could tell me what scroll you have." Sakura eye smiled. The three looked at each other then back at Sakura with a dumb founded look.

"And why the hell should we tell you?" One of the boys demanded. Sakura shrugged before answering.

"Well because maybe I just want you to hand it over, and if it isn't what I need then I will just be on my merry way." Sakura grinned. The second boy growled before he charged at Sakura.

"Don't underestimate us! You're just a stupid girl!" The boy roared before he was suddenly yanked back by some unknown force. And due to the forceful yank and him being caught by surprise, his neck snapped, meaning his body fell limp.

"Haru!" The two boys called their dead teammate. Before they looked up at Sakura, two Kunai stabbed the back of their heads, causing them to fall dead as well. Sakura gave a wince when she heard the thud and watched a pool of blood started to form.

Naruto and Sasuke appeared from the trees, Naruto from right behind the bodies and Sasuke from her left. The blonde teen walked towards the bodies and took back his kunai flicking the blood off.

Sasuke was already checking the other boy's body for the scroll, while Sakura was on the lookout.

"Found it." Naruto stated, holding up the earth scroll that they needed. Sasuke and Sakura nodded, ready to move on towards the tower when strong current of wind blew past them.

The three shielded their eyes from the flying debris, but the current became stronger, making the three dead bodies go flying away and causing the three genin to be pushed back as well.

Naruto opened his eyes and saw something make a move towards Sakura. Using a Bansho tenin, he pulled the girl towards him before he jumped up towards the branches, then pulling Sasuke up as well.

"Thanks Naruto-kun." Sakura smiled. Naruto just gave a nod as he and Sasuke were looking for the caster of that Jutsu. Though they couldn't find anything, but Sakura felt a presence behind them and looked back and gasped.

"Look out!" She screamed before the three were hit with enough force to send them flying. Sasuke crashed through some trees, Sakura fell to the ground and rolled, and Naruto flipped through the air and landed on a trunk with charka applied to his feet.

Naruto glared at the Kunoichi who was smirking at him. He remembered her from before, when Kiba mouthed off at Anko. She had a strange feeling to her, which caused him to frown in thought. His eyes then glanced around, looking for his teammates.

He saw Sakura who was barely conscious and Sasuke who was unconscious. His glare hardened at the Kunoichi.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want?" Naruto demanded. The Kunoichi chuckled, licking her lips in a snake like fashion. She eyed him up and down with a certain gleam in her eyes.

"Who I am is of no concern, Uzumaki-kun. But what I want…" her hand made its way up to her eye, as she pulled down her eye, revealing a golden eye with a black vertical slit, blasting massive KI at him.

Naruto just shivered, but that gave the woman enough time to blur in front of him, ready to strike.

"Is your death!" She cackled, bringing her hand down. Naruto grunted as he blocked it before using a Shinra tensei to blast her away. The woman was surprised by this before landing on the tree with a smirk. She launched herself at him again, but this time Naruto dodged, not being able to use Shinra tensei for another 30 seconds.

However Naruto was not fast enough to dodge all her moves and was kicked through the tree. Once he stopped, the blonde went through hand signs and blew out a large fireball.

The strange woman dodged the fireball before rushing at him again. Scowling Naruto pointed two fingers at her.

"ZAKER!" a zip noise was heard before blue lighting was fired. The Kunoichi was caught by surprise and was hit full on by the blast, flying back. But Naruto wasn't done as he used Bansho tenin to draw her back in. She flew towards him, before Naruto pointed his open palm at her.

"Radom!" the blonde yelled, a pink ball of energy being fired at her. His control over the Bansho tenin slipped slightly, giving her enough time to use a shushin with a nearby log, appearing behind him and knocking him away.

The blonde crashed against branches and such, before landing on the ground, feet planted. Not even able to catch his breath the woman appeared before him again and initiated a Taijutsu match.

Naruto was able to see through her moves, but once in a while she was able to surprise him and get a few hits. He predicted her left punch and was going to block it with his right hand, but at the last minute she changed course and punched him in the gut, knocking the wind out of him.

Naruto gasped for air and hunched over before he was kneed in the chin, leaning back up, before she kicked him in the chest again, sending him flying back into the clearing. With a roll and tumble Naruto groaned.

Naruto stood back up and threw off his jacket, leaving him in his tank top.

The Uzumaki teen stood up and glared at the strange kunoichi's direction. His eyes widened before he jumped up and blew out a large fireball at the Kunoichi who shot out from the earth. Naruto landed on a tree, which was suddenly crushed by a snake's tail.

The snake hissed and tried snapping at him but Naruto used Shinra tensei to blow it away. Naruto landed on a branch and noticed his hand was shaking. The blonde ignored it and looked to see the Kunoichi heading for Sakura with a kunai in her hand.

"Stay away from her!" Naruto screamed as he crouched and jumped right at the Kunoichi. Naruto's grabbed his right wrist with his left hand, and channeled chakra into his hand. With a sudden spark, lighting appeared in his hand, constant bird chirps heard as well.

"CHIDORI!" Naruto roared as he landed on the ground and disappeared in a blur to appear right in front of Sakura's down form, his hand shot out in front of him. Blood spilled on the ground as Naruto glared into a pair of wide onyx eyes.

A smirk made a way on the Kunoichi's lips as her skin started to turn dark before collapsing in a pile of mud. Naruto grunted in annoyance before he quickly picked up Sakura's body and made his way over to a safe spot.

But as he was hopping through trees, a foot smashed against his face, sending him flying back and crashing to the ground, with Sakura still in hand. Naruto groaned as he stood back up. Summoning a clone, he ordered it to find Sasuke and take both of them away from here.

"I'm going to ask again…who the hell…are you?" Naruto demanded. The Kunoichi grinned before rushing at him to strike again. However Naruto pointed his hand at her.

"Gigano Reis!" Naruto yelled, shooting a very large dark ball of gravity at the woman, who was able to dodge it with bare success. Naruto started to panic before he shouted again.

"ZAKER!" The Kunoichi was surprised that the whole area exploded with a white flashing light. Once the light faded she was surprised to see Naruto on his knees, giving light pants. Checking herself over, she felt that her skin mask was falling apart.

Naruto tightened his fist as he looked up to see a not so interesting sight. The woman's face seemed to be peeling off, pale grayish whitish, unblemished skin, underneath. Her onyx eyes also changed to the golden snake like eyes, but they didn't seem as terrifying as before.

"You impress me, Naruto-kun, very much so." The woman spoke. But almost like everything else about her, her voice changed as well. It was softer and feminine, with emotions laced within it as well. Amusement, Pride, and…love?

'Who the hell is this woman?' Naruto demanded till he noticed the snake from the corner of his eye. They both widened as he pieced it together. How come he didn't realize it before? The speed, the way she attacked, the giant snake!

"You're Orochi Hebi, aren't you? The Snake Sannin." Naruto concluded, earning a chuckle from the woman.

"You seem to catch on fast, don't you, Naruto-kun?" She smiled as she ripped off the charred skin, revealing her face.

She had long silky black hair that reached to her mid back. Her hair covered her left eye while on the right side it was pushed behind her ear.

She had purple masquera around both eyes. The woman had golden eyes with a black slit running down the middle like a snake. The pale white skin just added to her beauty.

Orochi had a very nice hour glass figure. She wore a yellow short sleeved large V-neck shirt. You could see she wore a fishnet under shirt which still showed some cleavage.

For bottoms she wore skin tight black spandex pants with shin guards that acted as boots as well. A purple belt like rope wrapped around her waist. Her nails were painted purple. She wore strange earrings also. On her wrists were fishnet armbands.

Naruto was agape, with the sheer beauty that this woman was. Besides his mother, she was the most beautiful woman he has ever laid eyes on. However Naruto stood up, though a bit groggily.

"Don't try to get up, Naruto-kun, you're out of energy." Orochi stated with a small smirk; though Naruto growled in response.

"Don't underestimate me! You know nothing about me, Godmother!" Naruto spat, earning a frown from Orochi. Naruto clapped his hands together, summoning his chakra, which erupted around him in a burst.

The boy's aura was black and gold as he glared at her. Black lightning started to buzz around his form as well, while the ground was beginning to shake.

"I will end you! BAOUZAKERGA!" Naruto yelled as he brought his wrists together with his palms shooting out at her. The black lightning buzzed around his body till it made its way to his hands, firing off a large golden Chinese dragon with blood red eyes, and horns all over its body.

The Dragon roared as it rushed at Orochi who looked amused, but still had her frown. She bit her thumbs, before slamming her hands on the ground.

"Summoning Jutsu: Rashomon!" She yelled; a large decorated wall popped up from the ground in front of her, blocking and deflecting the lightning dragon.

Once again, a bright light was made, blinding those in the area. When the light faded down, it revealed a half conscious Naruto who was barely standing and an unscarred Orochi.

"This can't be all you have can it? While it is impressive, you are no stronger than a low level Jounin. If you can't stand up to me, how can you stand up to him?" Orochi asked as she approached a glaring Naruto.

"I will beat him!" Naruto growled lowly with a huff. Orochi smirked.

"I didn't say you wouldn't. I'm saying; if I was Minato Namikaze, you would have died. You need more power, and I can give that to you, Naruto-kun. I can give you the same power I gave your Kaa-san, all those years ago." Orochi stated as she was now in front of Naruto and rubbing the side of his face with a kind loving smile.

Despite himself, Naruto leaned into her hand, his eyes closed with a relaxed expression.

"But it's risky. In order to survive, your resolve must be strong, so it won't overwhelm you and kill you. Do you accept my help Naruto-kun? With me, I can make you stronger than any of these Jounin can. I can teach you what you need to be able to kill Minato Namikaze." Orochi explained.

Naruto remained quiet before opening his eyes.

"Fine. Give me a taste of this power of yours. If what you say is true, then I will accept your help." Naruto allowed. She smiled before nearing her face towards his neck. She licked the spot sensually, earning a shiver of pleasure from Naruto. Smirking, she bit down on his neck, pushing chakra through.

Naruto's eyes shot open in pain, due foreign chakra entering his system He felt a burning sensation, especially from his neck. Orochi pulled away from him with a smile, giving his cheek a small lick. She didn't know what it was about this boy, but he had her lusting after him, it was a straining not to take him right here and now, considering that she hasn't gotten laid in 20 years or so,

"You will come seek me out Naruto-kun, I know you will. You are an avenger after all." Orochi told him as she stared at the three flame like spirals appear on his neck. She grinned before looking back at Naruto who was ready to pass out.

"I hope you survive, my young handsome Naru-kun, I will be sad and disappointed if you don't. Farewell for now." Orochi stated before laying a soft kiss on his lips. Standing straight she giggled before vanishing.

Naruto muttered a curse before he felt a shock of pain. That was it for him, as he fell to the ground with a thud, unconscious.

A few moments later three genin landed in the area, wondering what happened here.

"Hey, Kurotsuchi, isn't that the Uzumaki boy?" Jibachi asked, nodding towards the unconscious Naruto. Kurotsuchi's eyes widened before they hardened and looked around wondering who did this.

"Well I say we should kill him before he wakes up." Suzumebachi stated, pulling out a kunai and making her way to the unconscious boy.

"Take another step and you're dead." A voice stated. The three looked up to the tree's to see Hinata Hyuuga with her Byakugan activated and set in a fierce glare. The three Iwa ninja narrowed their eyes at the Hyuuga before Kurotsuchi spoke.

"Do you know what happened here?" She asked. Hinata snorted as she landed on the ground, walking over to her unconscious friend.

"If I did, would I be thinking of the same thing? No, I have no idea what happened here. I just know that Naruto-kun is injured and needs medical assistance." Hinata stated as she put her hand on his neck, feeling a pulse she nodded before she noticed the strange mark on him.

She activated Byakugan again to see dark green and red chakra circulating around his neck, spreading slowly. Hinata deactivated her eyes and threw Naruto across her shoulder.

"Where are you taking him?" Kurotsuchi asked with a small worried tone. Hinata noticed it but didn't comment.

"Like I said, he needs medical assistance. But I must wait for my teammates to come back, and hopefully his teammates will try looking for him as well, wherever they are. For now I'm going back my hideout." Hinata stated, beginning to move.

"I am coming with you, just in case." Kurotsuchi told her, earning a glare from Hinata and curious looks from her teammates.

"Kurotsuchi, what are you thinking? Why are you helping Konoha ninja? Not to mention the son of Namikaze." Suzumebachi spat. Kurotsuchi glared at her teammate while Hinata spoke.

"I agree. I don't need your help; I can take care of myself." Hinata stated. Kurotsuchi scoffed.

"I'm not offering to help you! I'm offering to help him. He clearly is hurt, and if you truly are alone without your teammates, you may get ambushed. While you may take care of yourself, he can't. I'm going to ensure that he isn't going to get hurt." Kurotsuchi explained.

"And what about us?" Jibachi asked with a raised brow. Kurotsuchi tossed their heaven scroll to him before speaking.

"You two go find the earth scroll and head for the tower. Once you two are on your way send me a message with your bees or something, and I'll head straight there. Go." She ordered. The boy sighed.

"Fine, you better know what you're doing Kurotsuchi, this could bite you in the ass later." Jibachi stated before nodding to Suzumebachi who snorted and left with him.

"Lead the way." The Iwa genin told Hinata who gave a small snort before leaping away with Kurotsuchi right behind her.

* * *

**With Sasuke**

Sasuke groaned as he fluttered his eyes open. His whole body was aching, mostly his back though. He tried to think back to what happened, just remembering being blown away by a strong wind. Once he fully woke up and stood, his first concern was his teammates.

He looked around to see Sakura not too far from him. He could hear her groan as well as she started to wake. Her first move was shooting her hand towards her shoulder, which was aching.

"Damn, what happened?" She asked herself before her eyes landed on Sasuke. She blinked in surprise and looked around for her crush to see he was nowhere in sight.

"Where is Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked. Sasuke gave a shrug as he activated his Sharingan, to see chakra residue not too far away. It was familiar, mixed with some unfamiliar chakra.

"I think I found where he was last, but other than that no clue. Are you able to travel?" He asked. Sakura gave him a nod, standing up, though flinched when her shoulder started to ache.

"Alright, let's wrap up that shoulder then go look for Naruto." Sasuke suggested as he took out the first aid pack and wrapped up Sakura's bruised and bleeding shoulder. Once he made sure it was tight and pressured enough, the two set off to look for their teammate.

Once they arrived to the clearing where Naruto was about 20 minutes ago, they frowned. The place looked like a forest wasteland if that made any sense. Trees were trampled, smashed, broken. There were burn marks on the threes as well as the ground.

"What happened here?" Sakura muttered. Sasuke continued to look around with a frown.

"Naruto happened. Whoever he was fighting, made him work harder than usual, which can't be good. Whatever happened, they're both gone, but I have a small lead on Naruto. There were multiple people here after the battle, but only small traces of chakra that usually come off the body. Come on." Sasuke ordered as the two started to tree hop, wondering where their teammate went.

* * *

**With Hinata**

Hinata and Kurotsuchi sat across from each other, yet close to Naruto. The Hyuuga was looking amongst the trees with her Byakugan. Kurotsuchi continued to watch Naruto's unconscious face that was set into a small pained grimace.

The two set up traps, if anyone tried getting to them, and if those didn't work then they would deal with them personally. Hinata deactivated her Byakugan and turned to Kurotsuchi, noticing how she looked at Naruto.

"So want to tell me what's got you so interested in him?" Hinata asked. Kurotsuchi glanced up and gave a shrug.

"He's cute, and strong. Nothing much to it." Kurotsuchi stated. Hinata didn't buy it and gave her a dead panned look. Figuring out that she wasn't going to be left alone, she answered her with a sigh.

"Fine, there is more to it. As you know my village hates the Yondaime Hokage. But once my grandfather found out that Namikaze betrayed Konoha, leaving his only son, he saw an opportunity to gain an ally within Naruto. Though he did keep his distance, he continued to monitor Naruto which was incredibly difficult since he was always within his compound or training where he couldn't find him." Kurotsuchi stated.

"So, gramps thought that sending me and my team to this year's exams was a good idea, even if it was in Konoha. It would give me a chance to observe Naruto and his skills, maybe even befriend him." Kurotsuchi explained.

Hinata gave a satisfied nod, as she looked at Naruto as well.

"And what about you? Why are you so interested in him? I doubt you just see him as a friend, is there something more?" Kurotsuchi asked. Hinata gave a small glare before shrugging.

"Naruto-kun is my friend, my first friend. And while I will admit I did like him at some point, I realized that I just admired him as a strong person. So I came to care of him as a brother. If I were to spend more time with him, I'm sure my views would change and I would start falling for him again, but I can't worry about love right now, just like him. I'm focused on saving my clan; he is focused on avenging his." She answered.

Kurotsuchi nodded as she gazed at Naruto. However they heard a snap noise, causing the two girls to look towards the field to see three guys walking towards them each with a sound headband.

One was fat with a red mohawk, another had black hair and dark skin with four arms and the last had silver hair with blue lipstick and another head?

"Hey bitches, mind giving us that bastard over there? We're supposed to kill him." The guy with silver hair stated. Hinata and Kurotsuchi glared at the insult before Hinata flipped them off.

"Fuck off creep. Take another step and your dead." Hinata stated.

"Well what do you know Jirobo, Kidomaru; we found ourselves a feisty bitch. Come on lets show these bitches their place!" Sakon roared as he and his teammates rushed at the two girls.

* * *

**Naruto's mindscape**

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself in some kind of white space. Looking around he saw a small spiky blonde kid in front of him, crying into his arm.

"Kaa-chan, why did you have to go?" The boy cried. Naruto watched with a surprised look, as he realized this kid was him.

"I promise Kaa-chan, I will kill him, I will kill the one who took you away from me!" The Young Naruto stated darkly. Naruto gazed at his younger version, noticing the scene change. He was now standing in his clan compound, bodies of his kin lying around.

Naruto felt anger course through him as he glanced around. The scene went fast forward, placing him in the basement, where his mother laid dying.

Naruto growled as he stared at Minato Namikaze who stared at him with an emotionless gaze.

"You're pathetic Naruto. Why are you crying over her? She was weak." Minato told him, causing Naruto to glare harder at him.

"They were all weak, defying against me and supporting her. If they weren't with me they were my enemies. Not much of a fight though." Minato smirked.

"Shut up." Both Naruto's growled.

"Go ahead. Hate me. Hate me for the rest of your days. Foster that your hate and turn it into power to kill me. Once you have enough power, the same power as I, come find me and we will see if you are strong enough to kill me and avenge your clan and your mother." Minato said.

"Shut up." Naruto muttered darkly.

"I know what you desire most, to be with your mother, and I will deny you that. I won't give you that satisfaction and you're not even worth killing. Like I said, if you want to avenge your clan, your mother. Find me and kill me. If you can." Minato smirked before leaving Naruto alone.

Once Minato was gone the scene changed, reverting back to the white space, though it was being taken over by darkness, slowly. Naruto remembered Haku's words and growled.

"You don't get stronger with precious people. I am an avenger, my hate and craving for revenge will only boost my power. I am an avenger!" Naruto glared as his Juubigan was activated but suddenly shifted into one.

His pupil was now a pupil-less with silver with three black tomoes circling in his eye like a regular Sharingan. Naruto raised his power as he witnessed his clan's slaughtering before his eyes.

* * *

**Reality**

Naruto's eyes shot open as dark green chakra tendrils whipped around him and the area was in. He stood up, and instantly felt five other chakra signatures and a few more approaching. The blonde turned his head towards the outside of the small cave to see a sight that angered him.

Hinata was on the ground her head being pushed into the ground by some gay silver haired guy's foot. Kurotsuchi was being held by her neck, some fat ass holding choking her with one hand. And another weirdo was playing with Rock Lee who was unconscious.

Naruto growled, letting his anger wash over him. His curse seal started to spread over his body, active green flames stopping half way before solidifying into black, his dark green chakra going crazy around him.

Naruto didn't make a sound as he simply vanished.

Jirobo was enjoying choking the life out of the granddaughter of the Tsuchikage. Oh how he loathed her, ever since they were kids he loathed her till Orochi came and took him away from Iwa.

As his thoughts were raging on how he should torture Kurotsuchi even more, he heard a blood curdling scream coming from behind him. He turned his head to see a bloody clawed arm shot through Sakon's heart. His eyes widened in shock as he watched the crazed blonde rip his arm out of Sakon before throwing away his dead body like trash.

Sakon's body went tumbling, rolling over the floor. Jirobou stared into a green and gold eye.

Naruto's sclera was dark green while his pupil was gold with a vertical slit. Thin dark green lines came down his eyes down to his jaw like tears. His skin was also paling, quickly, his hair also had black streaks going through it as well, and that seemed to be growing slowly. Jirobo also noticed the two small horns pointing out of his hair.

Once again, Naruto vanished. Jirbou turned his head around to look for him. He noticed Kurotsuchi in his hand and attempted to snap her neck as she opened her eyes to glare at him.

However, her eyes widened in surprise when she saw standing on Jirobo's back with his hands around the teen's neck. She heard an audible snap before Naruto yanked with a crazed smirk, ripping off Jirobo's head, causing a geyser of blood to shoot out.

Jirobo's body twitched before it let go of Kurotsuchi who fell on her ass, before the body fell back with a thud, blood still splashing out the headless corpse.

Naruto smirked as he played with the head by tossing it up slightly and catching it. His turned towards the kid with four arms and cocked his hand back, before throwing the head at a wide eyed Kidomaru. Jirobo's skull smashed against Kidomaru's knocking him down and nearly rendering him unconscious.

For the third time, Naruto vanished again to appear above Kidomaru's body, who was staring at him with half lidded eyes.

"You're a strange one. Tell me, who sent you?" Naruto asked; his voice emotionless. Kidomaru was scared of death and spoke.

"If I tell you will you kill me?" The teen wondered. Naruto shook his head, causing Kidomaru to sigh.

"It was Orochi-sama, she sent us to kill you, but now I'm thinking it was to test you. Now will you let me go?" Kidomaru asked. Naruto shook his head with a smirk.

"WHAT?! But you said you would let me go!" Kidomaru stated. Naruto's smirk turned dark.

"No, I said I wouldn't kill you, totally different." Naruto told him, before he snatched at Kidomaru's four arms, crushing his wrists with his grip. Kidomaru shouted in pain before he felt as his arms being pulled off. His eyes widened in fear and shock as Naruto easily ripped them off, causing more blood to be spilled.

Kidomaru screamed in unimaginable pain, before he started to convulse, going into shock. Naruto smirked as he threw away the arms and walked away.

As Naruto walked towards Kurotsuchi he stopped once he felt several chakra signatures coming towards his position.

"Lee!" Tenten yelled as she and Neji landed near his position. Naruto glanced at them before he heard Kiba call Hinata, he and Shino landing near her. Naruto continued to walk towards Kurotsuchi who was looking at Naruto with wide eyes.

Naruto stopped in front of her and gave her an impassive gaze.

"Are you alright?" He asked. She gave a hesitant nod. Naruto nodded to himself before looking at his pale clawed hand. He flexed his hand before he noticed Sakura and Sasuke coming towards the area.

Taking a deep calming breath, he called back the power that was gifted to him by his godmother. A smirk made its way on his lips as he thought about her offer.

'Orochi hunh? Naruto thought to himself, reverting back to normal. He glanced back at Sakura who hugged him from behind.

"Naruto-kun, I'm so glad you are okay!" Sakura cheered happily. Naruto looked at Sasuke who gave him a nod which he returned.

"What happened to you?" Sasuke asked. Naruto sighed as he scratched the back of his head.

"Orochi of the Sannin happened. She attacked us; however I fought her off since you guys were knocked unconscious. After she beat me, I passed out and ended up here." Naruto stated, giving Kurotsuchi a look that told her not to say anything. She simply nodded while standing up.

"And what happened to Hinata?" Sakura asked. Naruto scowled as he went over to his friend and helped Kiba with her. She was still unconscious as was Lee.

"I don't know, but when I woke up, they were in trouble by some goons so I handled them, before some wild animals attacked, however when you guys started to come they ran off." Naruto lied, not willing to tell them about his curse mark.

Sasuke and Sakura bought the lie, considering they were in the forest of death which housed abnormal animals.

"Do we still have the scrolls?" Naruto asked as he watched Kurotsuchi gaze at some bees.

"Yeah, got them right here." Sasuke answered. Naruto nodded before looking at Shino.

"Can you guys move on with Hinata like that?" Naruto wondered. Shino gave a shake of his head.

"We could but it could take longer. So we will just wait for her to wake up. We still have four days left, plenty of time." Shino stated as Tenten yelled in Lee's ear waking him up.

After feeding Lee the same excuse he gave his teammates, team 9 left. Naruto then turned to Kurotsuchi.

"And what about you?" Naruto asked. Kurotsuchi gave a shrug though she still seemed to be a little shook.

"My teammates just signaled me that they have the scroll we need. So I'm going to head off." She stated. Naruto nodded.

"See you at the tower then." Naruto told her, she gave a small smile before leaping off. Naruto then turned to Shino giving him a nod before leaving with his own team.

Team 8 didn't stay long, leaving as well. But, everyone besides Naruto, were unaware of team 10 who were in the bushes and witnessed the whole thing. They were still in shock to the brutality that Naruto showed to those sound ninja and the crazed look in his eyes while he did so.

"We need to get out of here." Shikamaru muttered to his teammates who nodded and left, missing the appearance of three girls that landed in the area with curious looks.

The first girl had red hair and chocolate brown eyes, while the second had black hair and dark eyes, and the third had blue hair with black eyes and red lipstick.

They also wore sound headbands as well.

"Damn, wonder what the fuck happened here." Tayuya muttered as she looked around, noticing the blood.

"Whatever happened, they showed these idiots no mercy, that's for sure." Kin stated as she caught the sight of each boy.

"Well it's obvious it was that Naruto boy Orochi-sama was interested. These three were nothing but test subjects for his curse mark if he survived. Come on, we still meet up with her and that prick Kabuto." Guren stated as she leapt away.

"Whew, man if that shithead really did this I have to give him some credit. He sure does know how to spill some blood." Tayuya snorted as she kicked Jirobo's head away. Kin sighed before leaping away with Tayuya.

* * *

**Tower, team 7**

Naruto and his team entered the tower and read the plaque. He ordered Sasuke to pull out the scrolls and throw them. Once they unrolled Iruka appeared from the summoning formula.

"Congrats! You just passed the second exam." Iruka praised with a smile. Sasuke and Sakura nodded with their own smiles while Naruto just rubbed his neck, it was aching a bit, but he would be able to deal.

After Iruka told them what the plaque meant, Naruto asked who already made it into the tower.

"Well you guys are actually the third team to enter. The first group was three girls from the Sound village, while the second was those genin from the Sand. We don't how the made it just minutes apart though. They both beat the record that was held by the Yondaime's team." Iruka stated.

Naruto gave a small grunt of pain as he heard the reference to Namikaze. He guessed anger was what activated the seal, so naturally when he heard anything about Namikaze, he gets angry a bit.

The three noticed Naruto grunt, but figured he was just grunting at the fact of the Yondaime, so they didn't say anything.

"So what are we allowed to do here?" Sasuke asked. Iruka sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"Well you guys can get some rest and eat here, but you can't leave unless going back to the forest. But if you're not back by the time the exams you are disqualified." Iruka stated. The three simply nodded before going to their rooms.

Naruto sighed. He would have to find a way to contact Orochi to let her know he was interested. But then he thought about that. If people found out that he was contacting a traitor they would see him as a traitor but Naruto didn't care.

He was an avenger, and this place didn't feel like home. Not after his clan was slain. It was just a placed he lived. Naruto always knew that he would have to leave the village someday to get his revenge, but not this soon.

The blonde sighed as he thought about the friends he would be leaving behind. Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Shino and others. He wasn't close to the others but whatever.

Deciding to get some sleep, he lay in his bed and closed his eyes.

* * *

**Tower, with Orochi**

Orochi waited for the sound team of girls to arrive to report their findings. She was waiting with her right hand man Kabuto who was going through ninja info cards. The woman shook her head at Kabuto's toys. Yes they were useful, but it took the fun out of fighting, if they already knew about their opponents. She only kept on info on people considered important, other than that no need.

Turning her thoughts to another subject, they came upon her godson, Naruto Uzumaki. She felt the bond in the curse mark she gave him activate, meaning he survived. And if he accepted her gift, he would surely come looking for her, which is exactly what she wanted.

By Naruto coming to her, she would be able to train him to kill that bastard Minato Namikaze. She always detested the little twerp, ever since he was a genin. Orochi didn't really like how her student was so fond of him, it didn't make sense.

And when he became the Yondaime Hokage instead of her, it just increased the envy and dislike she already had for him. She would have lead Konoha to greater heights under her control, but no, that foolish old man just had to choose Namikaze over her.

That was another sore spot for her. Now she didn't even want to become Hokage, she just wanted to see Konoha destroyed.

But now her great dislike for Minato, turned into pure hate. Why did she hate him so much? Well that was because he killed the only person she considered as a real daughter and friend, her student, Kushina Uzumaki.

Orochi was so happy when she found out that Kushina was pregnant with her godson, meaning she would be able to dote on the little blonde when he grew up. But after the Sandaime caught onto her experiments of Immortality three months into Kushina's pregnancy she was forced to leave.

When she heard about Kushina's death by Minato, she was furious, completely destroying one of her bases and killing the soldiers within, save for Kabuto, but he was close to death.

It took her 6 months for her to calm down. That's when she started plotting for a way to kill Minato. That's when she joined Akatsuki which she found out he was currently in. When it was the right time, she tried to kill him, but lost her left hand in the process, and nearly died as well.

That's when she realized how close to death she was, and worked even harder to find immortality. She found one solution which was experimenting on her body and others to be able to jump from body to body.

But she soon found out that it took three years before the body rejected her, plus jumping from one body to another disgusted her completely. So after the second time she stopped with that idea and worked to find another one. And that's when she found the solution.

The solution was…

"About time you three showed up. What took you so long to get here?" Kabuto asked, pulling Orochi out of her musings. She looked towards the three girls she saw as her surrogate daughters. Though, Kushina would always be a daughter to her.

"Fuck off four eyes! We already passed the test; we can take as long as we want, unless Orochi-sama says to hurry the fuck up." Tayuya growled at the teen who frowned. Her teammates sighed at Tayuya's language before turning their attention to Orochi who just watched with amusement.

"So Guren-chan, what do you have for me?" She asked. Guren cleared her throat before speaking.

"It seems we appeared minutes after the battle…"

"Which was fucking gruesome! That shithead Naruto literally ripped that fat asses head off!" Tayuya interrupted with a grin. Guren gave her 'sister' a glare while Kin just sighed. Orochi gave a small giggle.

Tayuya's attitude was similar to Kushina's, hot headed and brash. She guessed it was a trait of all Uzumaki women.

"Oh? And what of the other two?" She asked. Before Tayuya could speak, Guren cut her off.

"Naruto-san seemed to rip off all of Kidomaru's arms. I guess he bled out and went into the shock. And Sakon had a hole where his heart was supposed to be." Guren answered. Orochi raised a brow at Naruto's killing methods before shrugging.

"And the curse mark?" She asked. The three nodded.

"We totally felt its dark power. It's actually what brought us there." Kin answered. Orochi smirked in response.

Then Naruto really did survive and used its power. He was sure to seek her out now. And when she did she would train him to Kill Minato, bastard needed to die and pay for his crimes.

"Orochi-sama, what are we going to do to replace those three boys, there part of the sound four remember?" Kabuto reminded.

"Replaceable. When I'm done with Naruto-kun he would be stronger than them anyway, stronger than Kimimaro-kun even." Orochi shrugged.

"So what's our next course of action Orochi-sama?" Kin asked with a curious look. Orochi was silent for a few moments before speaking.

"You three will continue in the exams. However I want Guren and Tayuya to head to the finals, but then Tayuya won't show up. The 'invasion' is still going to be on course, even if the Tsuchikage does show up. I have already killed the Kazekage, so I will impersonate him. The plan will remain the same." Orochi answered.

"And what are we going to do for the month break?" Guren wondered.

"What you three do is up to you. But once I make contact with Naruto-kun, I will be taking him back to one of the bases and start his training." Orochi stated.

The three nodded before Orochi dismissed them and left within the shadows.

* * *

**Four days later**

Team 7 stood in a row with Naruto in front, Sakura in the middle and Sasuke in the back. They were in rows just like the other genin who passed.

Naruto glanced around eyeing the competition while the Sandaime gave his speech. The blonde didn't really care for it, hence why he wasn't paying attention.

Just like Iruka stated, The Suna and Sound team made it, Kurotsuchi's team made it, Team 8, 9 and 10 made it as well. Naruto wasn't that surprised by who were successful in making it. He looked towards the Jounin and noticed the female Jounin from sound gazing at him with a small smirk.

Unconsciously, Naruto rubbed his neck where the curse seal was placed. He looked back at the Sound genin; all of them glanced at him and his team before turning forward.

'So that's her team hunh? Then those three weirdoes' must have been test subjects like the spider said. Interesting.' Naruto thought to himself. Gaara interrupted the Hokage, saying he wanted to get started. Once Hiruzen realized people were getting impatient he called Hayate to the stage.

After he introduced himself and told the rules, he asked if anyone was going to give up. Naruto raised a brow when he saw the black haired girl from sound raise her hand. He found out that her name was Kin Tsuchi. Once she left Naruto wondered if anyone else was going to give up. When they didn't, Hayate told them who was going to go first.

Naruto smirked as he saw his name up there. He would be facing Neji Hyuuga. That made him chuckle as the others went up to the balcony.

"You should give up Naruto-san. Despite you being the Yondaime's son, fate has already declared me the winner." Neji stated as he turned to Naruto. The blonde grimaced in pain as he felt the curse mark throb, and it continued to throb as he spoke.

"Listen Hyuuga, you keep throwing out that bastards name in front of me, I'll make sure your days of spewing out shit about fate, ends here, understand?" Naruto glared, his curse mark started to spread, but with will power he kept it down.

It wouldn't be good if they found out about it now, they could seal it, and that something he didn't want at the moment.

Orochi was impressed with Naruto, expecting him to succumb to his anger about Minato.

'I'll humor you this once Naruto-kun.' Orochi thought with a small smile as she held down the negative effects of the Curse mark. Naruto felt better and smirked.

"Are you two ready?" Hayate asked. Neji activated his Byakugan, settling into his Jyuuken stance. Naruto simply stood there with a smirk on his face.

This would be a good fight, hopefully.

"BEGIN!"

* * *

**This chapter is brought to you by, Saito Namikaze Reborn. So how do you guys like that? Pretty good hunh? Well I think so. Anyway, the next stories that will probably get updated next is either Master of the force or Nidaime Juubi, just depends which one gets finished first. **

**I also have a picture of a female Orochimaru on my profile along with other gender bended males that I will use in future stories, so if you want to see, go check it out.**

**Well I'm done so…**

**REVIEW!**

* * *

**OvO**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Neji rushed at Naruto, ready to shut off his tenketsu points. Naruto simply bobbed and weaved through each strike before he side stepped to Neji's side and delivered a snap kick to his stomach. The Hyuuga gasped in pain before Naruto grabbed onto his ponytail and threw him to the side.

Gaining his balance, Neji growled. Naruto simply stood in his ready position with a smirk on his face. That smirk pissed Neji off causing him to lunge at Naruto. Once he tried striking at the blonde, Naruto knocked away his arm with his left, and punching him hard in the face with his right.

Neji stumbled back, his nose started to bleed. Naruto wasn't finished as kicked Neji in the chest. The Hyuuga shook his head, trying to shake the pain he was just dealt. But he wasn't aware of the uppercut he received.

The Hyuuga flew up into the air before landing on the ground with a thud. Naruto smirked as he approached Neji who was struggling to get up. The blonde finally stood over Neji, and just as the blonde was about to finish him off he was stopped by the proctor.

"Neji Hyuuga is unable to continue battling. Naruto Uzumaki is the victor." Hayate declared. Naruto frowned before he chuckled. He bent down and grabbed Neji's hair, pulling his head back so he could look into the Hyuuga's eyes.

"You spout out fate this and that. Fate is just a word. It has no meaning, and can be easily broken, like it just was. Your pathetic." Naruto spat before he let go and walked off towards the stands.

Neji closed his eyes, holding back the angry tears as medics took him away.

After a few moments, Hayate begun the next match which was Shikamaru vs the Suzumebachi girl. However Shikamaru forfeited the match, which caused Naruto to roll his eyes in annoyance.

The following match was Chouji against Sasuke. However Sasuke easily won by using one of his powerful fire jutsu, which scared Chouji into submission.

Naruto was actually annoyed at the whole thing so far. No one was putting up any good matches. He glanced around to the three that seemed would give him entertainment. That was Gaara, who also looked bored, and the last two sound Kunoichi.

The blonde blinked as he looked up to see the two names and a small smirk came across his lips.

"Will Tayuya and Ino Yamanaka come down please?" Hayate asked. Tayuya huffed before jumping down the railing while Ino took the stairs.

Once the two were facing each other, Hayate began the match. Ino figured she could perhaps insult the girl enough to make her mad and throw the match in a fit of rage.

But before the girl could get a single word out, a fist met her gut with force before she was back handed. It happened so fast Ino was still trying to figure out what was going on.

Tayuya snatched the girl up by her throat and held her. Ino started to choke losing the already little air she possessed. Ino started to try and pry off Tayuya's grip but to no avail. After a couple of moments, the girls body went slack, indicating she passed out. After, Tayuya dropped her and walked off, muttering "Useless cunt."

"Tayuya is the winner." Hayate stated while Asuma took Ino and laid her aside till she awoke.

"The next match will be Temari sabaku vs TenTen." Hayate announced. The match ended horribly. At least for TenTen it did. It was Lee who was able to save her before she slammed down on Temari's fan.

* * *

Naruto sighed, a bored expression on his face. Sakura noticed and asked him what was wrong.

"This is a waste of my time. I could be out training right now, but I'm stuck here watching these stupid matches." Naruto admitted. Sasuke shook his head as he spoke.

"Well look on the bright side Naruto, at least you are able to see what abilities each winner has." Sasuke stated. Naruto huffed before he replied.

"But a smart Shinobi would keep his abilities under wraps for as long as he could, until the very end. The only people who did that was Me and that Tayuya girl. You did too a bit, considering you only used your fire jutsu, which Uchiha are known for." Naruto muttered.

"You both have a point," Kakashi stated, looking away from his book. The three looked towards their sensei wondering what he had to say.

"While Sasuke you are right about learning abilities, Naruto is right too in the fact that we are Shinobi who need to keep secrets for as long as we can. And I think it's your turn now Sakura, good luck." Kakashi eye smiled.

Sakura blinked before she looked towards the board to see her name, then saw her opponents name as well.

"Will Sakura Haruno and Guren please come down." Hayate coughed. Sakura walked down the stairs as did Guren, both facing each other.

Sasuke leaned into the rail, watching his teammate with curiousty and excitement. Kakashi also looked up from his book to watch his student while Naruto was focused on Guren.

"Begin!" Hayate shouted. Sakura whipped out a Kunai from her pouch and lunged at Guren with impressive speed. Guren raised a brow as she dodged each strike before forming a pink crystal arm blade to which she blocked the kunai with.

The technique surprised almost all Jounin except for the sound. A crystal user was within their midst. Sakura frowned before jumping back, but Guren didn't let up as she chased after Sakura.

The purple headed girl kept slashing away at Sakura who kept blocking and deflecting the crystal blade. Having enough and needing space, Sakura sent a kick to Guren's head who ducked underneath it.

Coming back up, the girl tried stabbing Sakura but was greeted with air, as Sakura jumped over Guren. Once the pink headed girl landed, she threw the kunai at the girl. Guren knocked it away, causing it to hit the ground a few feet away from her.

The girl caught Sakura's smirk, and looked back to the Kunai to see a paper tag. Her eyes widened and she jumped away, awaiting for an explosion. However, one never came.

In her confusion, Guren was kneed in the face by Sakura. The girl was sent tumbling back, but she got right back up. Sakura charged at Guren, jumping into the air and throwing a handful of Kunai at the ground.

Guren noticed each one of them had a paper tag. Her eyes narrowed before a smirk covered her face and she spoke. "I'm not falling for that again!" Guren shouted. Sakura landed on the ground shaking her head.

"You just did, Katsu!" The girl chanted, forming the release sign. Almost a moment later, Guren was engulfed in a firey explosion. Sakura frowned, her first kill, all because some girl fell for her trick.

She sighed and shook her head, walking away.

"Rookie mistake, never take your eyes off your opponent till you see the body." Guren stated as she held Sakura, her crystal blade pressed against her throat, ready to slice.

"How did you escape?!" Sakura asked in shock. Guren laughed, a smirk on her lips.

"I can control and create crystals at will. Do you really think it was that hard to create a shield for my self? Or better yet use substitution with a shattered piece?" Guren asked.

"You knew already, didn't you?" Sakura guessed. Guren nodded in response, not bothering to hide it.

"Bingo. Come on, what was the chances of you throwing five kunai at me, all with explosive tags and all of them were fake? I would have to be an idiot to fall for that." Guren mocked.

"Give up girl, your in no position to actually get out of here alive." Guren suggested. Sakura shook her head, not willing to give up. She couldn't! Her teammates were watching her!

Looking up to the audience, she saw Sasuke with a sad yet proud smile on his face. Kakashi gave her a thumbs up and Naruto? Naruto simply huffed, as if he didn't care. But she could see the concern for her in his eyes. And that was enough for her.

"Proctor, I surrender." Sakura said, with bitterness. Guren then let her go before walking up to her own teammates. Hayate declared her the winner before trying to start the next match.

Sakura walked to her teammates with a dejected aura. However she perked up when Sasuke and Kakashi told her how great she was, and that it only meant she would have to get stronger. The girl was surprised by this before smiling. She then looked towards Naruto who gave her a look before turning back to the next match.

She looked a little sad not to hear anything from her crush, but then she heard, "Good job, just make sure you win next time." The girl looked towards Naruto in surprise to see he was still looking towards the next match, but she smiled anyway.

'Thank you guys, a lot.' Sakura thought before joining her team against the rail.

* * *

The next match was Rock Lee against Gaara. To say the least, this match had Naruto excited the most. Lee's speed and Gaara's so called ultimate defense. Watching it made Naruto want to be down there engaging as well. The fun he would have.

It was difficult for him however to track Lee after he dropped his weights. It got so difficult for him that he needed to activate his Doujutsu to keep up. The blonde definitely studied Lee's each and every move though, hoping one day to do it himself, yet improve it and make his own version.

He wasn't like the Uchiha's whole stole others hard earned techniques. No he saw them as useful, found a way to do it himself, add his own twist, and make it better, Naruto style.

The match ended with Lee's arm and leg being crushed by Gaara's sand, at a last attempt to win. Gaara was about to finish Lee off when Gai interrupted, saving his student from death.

Once Lee was taken to the hospital, Guy going with him, considering his other two students were there as well. Gaara healed himself before he returned to the stands.

Hayate sighed as he called the next match.

"Will Shino Aburame and Kankuro Sabaku come down please?" Hayate ordered, the two boys. Shino and Kankuro both walked down the stairs and faced each other, one impassive while the other wore a smirk on his face.

Hayate gave them the cue to begin. Kankuro smirked and wrapped a bandage around his hand and clapped them together while Shino raised his arms.

"Get ready because here I go! Crow!" Kankuro called as he un-wrapped his puppet and used his chakra strings to connect to it.

A bug crawled out of Shino's sleeve. Then two more bugs; followed soon after by a swarm. Within seconds there was a huge swarm around his arms. The genin besides a select few were all unnerved by the bug boy.

Kankuro shot Crow at Shino while it released a hidden blade coated in poison. Shino stepped back and jumped when Crow shot poison knives at him from its mouth.

"Too… slow!" Kankuro yelled as Shino couldn't dodge the blades fast enough. When the knives hit, Kankuro was surprised that Shino was replaced by Beetles.

Kankuro glanced to his left and ducked under Shino's punch and skidded back. "Nice work with the clone but your gonna have to do better than that." Kankuro smirked.

Shino didn't reply. "Take this!" Kankuro yelled as he moved a finger causing Crow, who was on the other side of Shino, released a poison smoke bomb.

Shino grunted and jumped out of the smoke and landed on the ground. Not knowing Crow was behind him with weapons out. The puppet then turned around to strike Shino but the bug user shushined behind Crow and swamped him with bugs.

The bugs clung to Crows joints making it hard for Kankuro to move the puppet. He narrowed his eyes when he realized that the bugs were traveling up his chakra strings.

So Kankuro un-hooked Crows head and used another few strings to connect it. "Die!" Kankuro yelled as the head was seng flying at Shino. The teen was calm during the whole situation. The head fell mid flight which confused the genin and Kankuro till he looked at his hands.

They were covered with bugs. Within a matter of seconds he was covered in bugs that ate his chakra. "I win." The bug user said.

"Winner! Shino!" Hayate said. Shino called off his bugs as the medics took Kankuro away.

The bug user walked back to his teammates, earning praise from them. He nodded in thanks before turning back to the board.

"Will Kiba Inuzuka and Hinata Hyuuga come down please?" Hayate ordered. The two genin looked at each other before looking to their teammate and sensei, both giving them nods of a approval. Hinata jumped from the railing as did Kiba with Akamaru.

Once the two were faced off against each other Hayate allowed them to begin. Kiba stood in his ready position, as did Hinata, her Byakugan activated.

"Lets not go easy on each other Hinata, all out, cool?" Kiba asked his crush to which she just nodded. Kiba smirked before he and Akamaru jumped at Hinata, using their clan jutsu.

Hinata saw it as predictable and spun around, creating a chakra field which blocked off Kiba. Before the boy could even land on the ground, Hinata stopped spinning and rushed at Kiba. She pushed off the ground into the air ready to strike.

However she had to spin away once Akamaru's Gatsuga was in close range. She landed on the ground as did Kiba a few seconds later, but before he did, he threw down smoke pellets which made Hinata frown.

"This is not going to work Kiba, my Byakugan can still see you." Hinata reminded, as her eyes scanned around, however she couldn't find him nor Akamaru.

Her ears twitched as she heard the sound of Shuriken cutting through air. By instinct she moved her head to the side, avoiding the Shuriken. She turned to the direction they came from ready to strike. But she heard more Shuriken being thrown.

Grunting in annoyance, she dodged them. The only way to get rid of this smoke was to use the Rotation technique again. Sighing, she started to spin but before she could even start it, She was hit full on by a Gatsuga.

The girl screamed in pain as she went flying out of the smoke. The user of the technique turned out to be Akamaru who growled at Hinata. Though Hinata stood back up and glared back at the dog. Hinata rushed at Akamaru, ready to put him down.

However Kiba, ripped through the smoke to attack her. But instead of hitting Hinata, he missed since she saw him coming and moved out the way. The girl came to a skidding halt as did Kiba, but Hinata pushed herself from her spot to lunge at Kiba.

Kiba gained his bearings, but it was too late as he saw Hinata in one of her clans stances.

"This is it Kiba, your within my range! Gentle fist: Eight Trigrams thirty two palms!" Hinata declared before she began her onslaught of strikes on her friend, shutting off thirty two of his tenketsu points.

Kiba took every single hit, grunting in pain as he was pushed back. Hinata finished with a palm to his chest, pushing him back against the wall. Kiba's eyes glazed over before he passed out, Akamaru going to his master to see if he was okay.

"Kiba Inuzuka is unable to battle. The winner is Hinata Hyuuga." Hayate declared, coughing into his shirt. Hinata watched as the medics took her friend away and sighed before going back to her teammate and sensei.

* * *

"That was amazing." Sakura commented, gaining a nod of agreement from Sasuke. Naruto watched Hinata before turning his eyes back to the arena.

"She held back." Naruto stated, gaining surprised looks from his teammates and a curious one from Kakashi. Naruto caught their looks and responded to them.

"Hinata is considered a Hyuuga genius, more so than Fate spitting Neji. She trains her body every single day till collapse, wanting to improve her sight and her abilities. Kiba was within her range the whole match." Naruto revealed. Sakura's eyes widened at hearing this while Sasuke figured that was the case.

"Not only that, she used the weakest version of the complete technique. My guess is that she didn't want to cripple her friend. He'll be fine by nightfall." Naruto shrugged.

"It's still nothing short of amazing though. I've never seen anything like it. Besides, Naruto, how do you know all this?" Sasuke wondered. Naruto gave another shrug in response.

"I train with her every once in awhile. She teaches me what to do against a Hyuuga and how to defend myself, and I tell her about the holes and openings in her techniques. It's part of the reason why Neji was beaten." Naruto smirked.

"So you must spend a lot of time with her then." Sakura muttered quietly. Naruto glanced at her, noticing her slightly sullen look, though he kept quiet.

"The next match will be Kurotsuchi vs Yoroi." Hayate declared. Naruto looked towards Kurotsuchi who winked at him before going down the stairs. The Yoroi kid also walked down the stairs, a aura of arrogance around him.

Hayate allowed the match to begin. Yoroi immediately channeled chakra into his hand before charging at Kurostuchi who looked bored. Once Yoroi was in range of the girl he started trying to land a hit on her, but Kurotsuchi dodged every single one till she grabbed his outstretched arm.

She hopped up a little, kicking him dead in the chest. The teen boy went flying while Kurotsuchi skidded to catch her balance. The girl wasn't done though as she bolted at Yoroi. She pushed herself off the ground and cocked back her fist before smashing it against her opponents face with as much force as she could.

It was an instant knock out. The boy had a broken nose, a busted lip and broken glasses along with a black eye. Kurotsuchi huffed in annoyance, waiting for Hayate to declare her the winner.

Once that was settled she went back to her team, she glanced at Naruto who caught her eye. He gave a small smirk before turning back to the arena.

"She's fast." Sasuke commented as he glanced at Kurotsuchi as well. Naruto gave a small nod.

"That she is. Not only is she fast, but packs a punch as well." Naruto added, earning a nod of agreement from Sasuke. Sakura remained quiet, not wanting to speak at the moment.

"The last and final match will go to Jibachi and Misumi." Hayate announced, having the two come down. Naruto sighed in relief, he could finally start his training after this.

"Begin!" Hayate declared before Misumi rushed at Jibachi who quickly faded from existence earning surprised looks from the occupants in the room beside his teammates.

"What the hell? Did he just disappear?" Temari asked in surprise, looking around for him. Everyone also looked, as did Misumi who was confused to what happen.

Naruto and Sasuke narrowed their eyes, and activated their respective doujutsu. Sasuke smirked while Naruto gave a small frown.

"He didn't disappear, he still in the room." Sasuke whispered to his teammates. Naruto nodded as he looked right at Misumi where Jibachi was.

"How can you tell?" Sakura asked her friends. It was Naruto who spoke this time, Sasuke nodding in agreement with him.

"It's because of our eyes. Even though we activate them we still can't see him, its his chakra we see. If you look, Hinata is using her doujutsu as well. Jibachi is just invisible, a technique only the Nidaime Tsuchikage Mu, could use." Naruto explained.

"Very good, Naruto, Sasuke." Kakashi praised. Sakura looked towards Hinata to see that Naruto was right. The Hyuuga girl was using her Byakugan to track Jibachi.

It was then an explosion occurred, engulfing Misumi, killing him. Everyone blinked in surprise to what happened. A few short moments later, Jibachi re-appeared again, completely fine.

"My Opponent is unable to battle." Jibachi informed with a smirk. Hayate looked around for Misumi to find out that the blonde was right.

"Jibachi is the winner. Misumi is dead." Hayate stated. Naruto sighed as he deactivated his eyes.

"So he was the one who had the balls to actually do it huh?" Naruto commented with a mutter before he and the other winners were told to come down.

The blonde stood next to Sasuke's right, who stood next to Hinata, who was right by Shino. Anko, and the Hokage also came down, congratulating the winners. They all listened in and were told about the month long break they would be given.

This caused brows to raise, and smirks to appear. Anko came around with a box, telling the genin to pull out a slip of paper which had a number on it.

By the time she was done, Ibiki was right next to her with a clip board. The proctors ordered the genin to read off their number one by one. Once they were finished Ibiki announced the pairings for the finals.

First match: Hinata Hyuuga vs Guren

Second match: Shino Aburame vs Suzumebachi

Third match: Temari Sabaku vs Kurotsuchi

Fourth match: Naruto Uzumaki vs Tayuya

Fifth match: Sasuke Uchiha vs Gaara Sabaku

Sixth match: Jibachi vs winner of first match

The genin glanced at their opponents if they could, some seemed excited while others didn't care. Naruto for one was irritated that he didn't get to fight Gaara, however Sasuke wasn't. This would give him the chance to test himself.

Sarutobi congratulated them once more, gave them advise to prepare and then allowed them to leave. Naruto huffed in annoyance before his attention was given to Hinata.

"Congratulations on winning your match Naruto-kun. I'm glad to see my training paid off." Hinata smiled, though it was more of a smirk than anything. Naruto chuckled at his friend before nodding.

"Thanks Hinata-chan. I'm guessing your going to check on Kiba?" Naruto assumed, earning a nod from both Hinata and Shino. Naruto congratulated them on their matches before they left with Kurenai.

"I want to say congrats too. You really put that Hyuuga through the slinger." Kurotsuchi stated as she walked up with her team as well. Naruto nodded a smirk on his face.

"You were no push over either, Kurotsuchi. Your speed is impressive, just as much as your strength." Naruto complimented, earning a grateful smirk from the girl.

"Thanks Uzumaki, we should hang out sometime during the break. I'll be in Konoha for a week or so before going back to Iwa." Kurotsuchi informed. Naruto nodded, telling her he would take her up on the offer.

Before the iwa team left however, Kurotsuchi surprised Naruto my giving him a lingering kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"I never thanked you for saving me." Kurotsuchi whispered quietly so only Naruto could hear. Naruto just gave a smile, telling her it was no problem. After she leaned back she gave him a smile and wink before leaving with her team.

"What was that all about?" Sasuke wondered. Naruto shrugged in response before he turned to Kakashi and Sakura who congratulated the two genin. Naruto and Sasuke nodded in thanks.

"What's the plan for training then?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi scratched his head as he came up with something. He glanced to the Hokage who was speaking with the proctors, though he caught the mans nod to him.

"Well actually Sasuke, I think there is someone who wants to train you. And besides, he and your family can give you way more better training than I can. So it's best to go with them." Kakashi informed.

Sasuke thought about it and nodded in agreement. Itachi was on vacation, so he could help him with his training again. And if not him then his father could. However he did raise his brow at who was the person Kakashi said wanted to train him.

"Wait, where do I find this person?" Sasuke wondered. Kakashi just gave a chuckle at a silent joke only he knew.

"You'll find him on the way home. I'm positive." Kakashi eye smiled. Sasuke narrowed his eyes a little bit before nodding in understanding. It was then that Kakashi turned to Naruto.

"And you Naruto…" Kakashi however paused whatever he was going to say as he felt a murderous chill run down his spine. He sensed danger, and it was really close.

"Excuse me Kakashi-san, will it be okay if I have a word with your genin?" A sultry, amused voice asked from behind the jounin. Kakashi's eye widened before he turned around to face the person who spoke to him.

It turned out to be the Jounin Kunoichi from sound. She wore the Otogakure jounin outfit that was similar to Konoha's but in a more dark/Black color. She was actually very pretty, however her eyes spoke of danger.

Kakashi calmed himself on the outside while inside he was putting up red flags. The man didn't want this woman nowhere near his genin. Speaking of which, he glanced to his own to see their own reactions.

Sakura looked shaken, as did Sasuke. However the Uchiha seemed to try and keep it under wraps, while Sakura couldn't do such a thing. Her eyes were big from fear, and she was pale. Sasuke on the other hand, was still, his eyes were slightly big and his hand kept shaking.

He then looked to Naruto to see he was completely calm. His eyes were set into a determined fierce glare, his posture showed he was ready to defend himself if necessary, though his gaze was on the Jounin.

"And what would you want to do that for?" Kakashi asked, with an eye smile, though his tone was cautious. The jounin chuckled in response before speaking once more.

"My genin and I just want to tell young Uzumaki how impressed we are with his skills. Tayuya-chan here is…anxious of facing him in battle." The jounin smiled, nodding over to her red headed genin.

Tayuya had a arrogant smirk on her face, her eyes dead set on Naruto. Guren, and Kin also had their eyes on Naruto, though it was only to observe him.

"I'm afraid…"

"It's fine Kakashi. Let them say what they have to say so they can leave me alone. I have training to start so spit it out." Naruto ordered, his annoyance obvious in his tone.

The oto jounin chuckled some more before speaking.

"Congratulations, young Uzumaki-kun. We can't wait to see your true skill against Tayuya-chan. I hope it will be…entertaining." The woman giggled. Naruto grunted before nodding.

"Whatever, thank you for your compliment." Naruto said as politely as he could. The Oto ninja gave a small mock bows before leaving the arena. As they left, the Oto jounin passed Naruto, which made him give a small flinch and grab his neck. He rubbed it so the pain could go away. Once they were gone it faded.

Almost instantly, Sakura and Sasuke relaxed, though they still looked a little shook. Kakashi took a deep breath to calm himself as well.

"Kakashi, I want to begin my training immediately." Naruto stated. The jounin wasn't surprised by this statement before nodding. He told the boy where to meet him at and that was it.

Sasuke also left, wanting to tell his family the good news, leaving Sakura and Kakashi alone.

"Sensei," Sakura called, earning a hum in response. Sakura sighed before looking up at Kakashi.

"Can I be trained as well? I don't want to fall behind Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun anymore." Sakura told him. The Jounin was a bit surprised by this before nodding.

"Of course Sakura. You are my genin too after all, I'll train you whenever I can." Kakashi told her, messing with her hair with an eye smile. Sakura blushed in embarrassment but nodded in thanks.

* * *

**With Sasuke**

The youngest Uchiha heir walked down the street that would lead to his clan compound. The teen had his hands in his pockets thinking about his opponent. Gaara of the sand. His defense was almost perfect.

The Uchiha remembered when Lee suddenly was flying around, confusing Gaara and his sand. Speed was the key, along with power. If he could somehow become faster during the month, he would be able to avoid and confuse Gaara's sand. Though he needed a jutsu that would be able to finish him off.

"Hehehehe," Sasuke stopped his thoughts and tracks as he heard giggling. Blinking in surprise he heard the giggling again, but this wasn't giggling of a female. No, the giggling sounded male.

The Uchiha looked around for the owner of the giggling to see a man standing on a tree branch not to far from him, looking into a telescope. Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed as he followed the direction where the telescope was. Imagine his surprise and irritation to find out that the Women hotsprings were in that direction.

Sasuke's eye twitched in annoyance. He wanted to yell out at the pervert but decided not too. He was an Uchiha, and Uchiha always kept calm, not yelling out like some kind of delinquent. So he calmly walked up the tree in silence and stood right behind the pervert.

"You mind explaining to me what you are doing?" Sasuke asked in a cold tone. The man froze before turning around to give the boy a glance.

"Quiet boy! I'm doing my research!" The man giggled, watching the women. Sasuke's eye twitched some more before he sighed. Raising his leg, Sasuke smashed his foot onto the mans back, sending him crashing down to the floor.

"Ow what the hell was that for Gaki?!" Jiraiya demanded rubbing his face as Sasuke came down.

"Silence, I could have easily informed the Hokage of what you are doing. Things like that are not wanted in Konoha, I could have you arrested." Sasuke stated with a smirk. The man gazed at the boy before huffing.

"Like your old man can do anything to me. Do you know you know who I am?!" The man grinned widely. Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he went over the man.

Spiky long white hair, a red vest and green attire, wooden sandals…Sasuke then noticed the headband the man sported, which stood for oil.

"Nope no…" Then Sasuke's eyes widened. He then recognized the white hair, and headband. "Wait! Your Jiraiya of the Sannin!" Sasuke pointed out.

Jiraiya's grin grew bigger in size, if that was possible. Before he could say anything though, Sasuke yelled out,

"You're a pervert! How can one of Konoha's greatest ninja be a damn pervert?!" Sasuke ranted to himself and Jiraiya. The Sannin grunted in annoyance.

"I take offense to that Gaki, I'm not just a pervert, I'm a super pervert!" Jiraiya laughed loudly. Sasuke gave the man a blank look before shaking his head and turning around.

"I'm going home." The boy grumbled as he started walking away from the Sannin. But before he could get far enough, Jiraiya stopped his laughing and realized Sasuke was leaving.

"Wait! Sasuke Uchiha! I'm here to tell you something!" Jiraiya declared, earning Sasuke's attention. The teen turned around, a blank look still on his face.

"What do you have to tell me now? That your actually not a super pervert but an even bigger pervert?" Sasuke asked. Jiraiya chuckled, shaking his head.

"Amusing, but no. I hear that you passed the second round of the Chunin exams and you need a teacher." Jiraiya smirked. Sasuke's eyes widened as Kakashi's words came to him.

"Wait you're the person I was supposed to meet?" Sasuke asked. Jiraiya nodded, confirming his answer. Sasuke couldn't believe this, he had a Sannin willing and ready to teach him. However…

"I'm going to have to decline your training." Sasuke stated, earning a flabbergasted look from the Sannin.

"Wait hold up kid, are you seriously saying no to be trained by one of the Sannin?" Jiraiya asked the boy who nodded. Sasuke glared at Jiraiya, an air of seriousness around him.

"Listen, while I would enjoy being trained by a Sannin, I don't have time for games. From your behavior just a few moments ago, I can tell that's all I will get from you is games. There are strong competitors in this exam that I need to be ready for, one of them includes my own teammate who is no pushover." Sasuke stated.

"You're worried about your teammate? Who is he?" Jiraiya asked with a tone of curiousness. Sasuke sighed before he spoke.

"Naruto Uzumaki." That answered earned a blank look from Jiraiya. The man seemed to go through a hurricane of emotions before he took a deep breath and spoke, a tone of seriousness now.

"Naruto eh, what do you rank him as?" The man asked. Sasuke raised a brow before he shrugged and gave an answer.

"Well from what I've seen of his abilities over the past few months, high Chunin at best. His speed is amazing, as well as his strength. The knowledge he has of certain things is unique. But what unnerves me the most is his…"

"Ability to kill without remorse. Yes that can unnerve most people when someone is like that at his age." Jiraiya finished. Jiraiya was silent for a few moments before he spoke again. "He's not your opponent is he?"

"No, his match is before mine though. I'm fighting a guy named Gaara. He has the ability to control sand with his will. It's serves as the ultimate defense, however that's not the case as speed is what counters it. Gaara is just as tough as Naruto. Which is why I can't fool around this month." Sasuke informed and began to turn away.

"What if I told you that I am going to seriously train you…if you become my apprentice?" Jiraiya asked with a small smirk, but he was serious. Now he usually didn't take Uchiha as his disciples, but Sasuke was a special case.

Sasuke froze at what he heard and turned around with a curious look, as if he was trying to see if the Sannin was lying or not.

"Are you serious?" The teen asked. Jiraiya nodded with a wider smirk.

"Of course I am. With my training you will be able to take on both Naruto and this Gaara kid. After all I trained the fourth Hokage." Jiraiya boasted. Sasuke gave him a dead panned look.

"And look how he turned out." Sasuke muttered, earning a glare from Jiraiya.

"He turned out to be a real tough bastard to kill. Think of it, he was able to wipe out a whole clan by himself. Now while I don't agree with his reasoning's, he was still able to do it." Jiraiya defended.

Sasuke continued to gaze at him before giving up with a shrug.

"Fine, but I would also like to get some training with my Sharingan in." Sasuke informed. Jiraiya nodded in agreement.

"Alright then, meet me at the hot springs tomorrow morning at 7. Your training will begin then." Jiraiya stated before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sasuke stood there for a few more moments before heading home, shaking his head as he did so. This was going to be a busy month.

* * *

**With Naruto, nightfall**

The blonde teen was sitting on a large boulder, gazing up at the starry sky. He was currently in the outskirts of Konoha in the rocky mountains. He was alone at the moment since Kakashi left to get some food, how the man forgot was beyond him.

His thoughts were simple at the moment and not so complex. He wasn't thinking about his mother, or Haku, neither was he thinking about the craving of sex that was in the back of his mind.

"Penny for your thoughts?" A voice beside him asked. Naruto knew the owner of the voice right away, considering he's been dealing with them for a while now and has gotten used to it.

"I'm thinking about what I'm going to do this month. There are strong opponents this exam, and I want to be ready and not surprised." Naruto stated, not turning to the person beside him.

"Well your going to train of course. The plan was to have you come with me to train, but it seems you have other ideas." Orochi smirked, gazing at the stars as well.

"I just need to learn how to perfect the Chidori is all. Kakashi is the only one who can give me proper instructions." Naruto stated. Orochi nodded in understanding.

"Well how is the Rasengan coming along?" Orochi wondered. Naruto gave a small scowl.

"It's fine, but I refuse to use it. To many people know about it and how to counter it." Naruto informed. Orochi nodded in agreement.

"That is true, but have you thought about making it your own? I can help you in turning the jutsu into your own, among others." Orochi hissed with a smirk. Naruto glanced at her to see she was still gazing at the stars.

The blonde was silent before he spoke.

"I want you to teach me. There is only so much here, and I can even feel the time of its usefulness running out. I need more." Naruto muttered. Orochi's smirk turned to a frown before she turned to him.

"Don't get power hungry Naruto. That's how people become to arrogant which ends up costing them their life. Don't go down that road." Orochi warned with a serious tone.

Naruto sighed as he rubbed his neck where the mark was. This seal was affecting his thoughts and emotions. But he needed to get a grip, he wouldn't let it overcome him.

"When do we leave?" Naruto asked quietly. Orochi raised a brow before chuckling. Naruto glanced at her from the corner of her eye.

"I'll send a messenger." Orochi stated. Naruto nodded, not really understanding but going along with it. Orochi had a small playful smirk on her face, glancing at him.

"It's best not to ignore those desires of yours Naruto-kun. It could cause problems for you later." Orochi teased before laying a kiss on his cheek. Before Naruto could comment however, she was gone.

"So I picked up some salt ramen is that okay?" Kakashi asked as he walked up from behind Naruto. The blonde blinked before turning to Kakashi and nodding his head.

"Yeah, its fine. Come lets hurry up and eat so I can get back to training." Naruto said, earning a nod from Kakashi.

* * *

**One week later**

Mikoto Uchiha sighed as she came out of the grocery store. The week has been very uneventful for her. While she was proud of Sasuke moving on to the finals that was the only highlight of her weak. She's been mostly doing the same thing she has been for the past thirteen years.

Training, cooking, cleaning, taking care of her children, and loving Fugaku. But it was boring and repetitive that it actually started to annoy her. She wasn't allowed to go on missions anymore due to a forced retirement by Fugaku's suggestion. The only time she would be able to was if the village was in a state of emergency.

The woman sighed again before she bumped into something on accident, dropping her some of her groceries on the floor.

"My apologies, I should have been paying attention." A voice said. Mikoto blinked as she tried to recognize that voice. It sounded familiar but she hasn't heard it in so long. Looking down to floor where the owner of the voice was helping her pick up her belongings, she saw a mop of sun-kissed blonde hair.

"Naruto-kun?" Mikoto asked. Naruto blinked as he stopped picking and looked up to see one of his mothers old friends.

"Mikoto-san."

* * *

"You know Naruto-kun you didn't have to help me with the bags, I would have been okay." Mikoto smiled as she and Naruto walked into her non-populated house. The two headed for the kitchen where they began putting things away.

"It's fine. It was me who bumped into you honestly. Besides, I couldn't let you carry all these bags and walk home alone. Figured you would prefer some company." Naruto shrugged.

"Well I thank you and am grateful for the help. It gets pretty lonely from time to time being here by myself." Mikoto sighed as she put away the canned goods. Naruto raised a brow before he replied.

"Well isn't Sasuke training here with Fugaku-san?" The blonde asked. Mikoto shook her head.

"No. Fugaku is at his office, Itachi and Jiraiya-sama are the ones training Sasuke." Mikoto stated, only to feel a cold shiver run down her spine.

"I see, so that oaf is in the village hmm? Didn't expect for him to take an interest in Sasuke, figured he would be peeping as usual." Naruto said in a cold calm tone. Mikoto shrugged, figuring it would be good to change the subject.

"I hear you passed the second exams as well, congratulations." Mikoto smiled warmly at him. Naruto's foul mood changed back into its neutral stance, with a tint of happiness.

"Thank you Mikoto-san." Naruto nodded with a small smile. Mikoto though was curious about Naruto's training and asked him about it.

"Well I just finished the week with Kakashi. I don't know what I'm going to do from now though, might stay home and refine my skills." Naruto shrugged as he threw away the empty bags.

"Well if you ever need a sparring partner I'm here for ya." Mikoto smiled. Naruto thanked her for the option before his mind played back to the previous subject, more specifically one detail.

"Wait, you mentioned Itachi was helping Sasuke with training. I didn't know he was back." Naruto informed with a curious look. Mikoto nodded with a big smile.

"That's right. Itachi-kun has been given two months off, due to him working so hard. Someone else is taking his place for now. Just got home before the exams started." Mikoto explained. Naruto nodded with a small smile of his own.

"Well that's nice to hear. I bet he's enjoying being home with family." Naruto approached. Mikoto nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, Sasuke is happy the most out of all of us. He and Itachi have been out all week." Mikoto stated, her smile faltering a little bit. Naruto leaned against the counter across from her and crossed his arms.

"Well what about Fugaku? He can't be in his office all day can he?" Naruto asked, earning a sigh and nod from the woman.

"That he can. The only time I see him is early in the mornings when he leaves, to 9 o'clock at night when he comes home. Also with Itachi being gone all the time just as much as Fugaku, and Sasuke too…" Mikoto sighed once more, not wanting to really think about it.

"You tend to be lonely a lot. I understand I guess. With no one besides myself in the compound, it can get lonely and sad. Do you speak to any of the clan members?" Naruto asked.

Mikoto shook her head. "No, I used too but I got tired of the un-needed respect that is not mine. They always use sama when it comes to me, I don't like it. All I did was marry Fugaku, becoming the clan heads wife, and most of the time that's all I feel, just his wife." Mikoto told him.

Naruto was silent as he gazed at Mikoto, whose mood was going down as she talked. But it seemed like she needed to get things off her chest so he would allow her that opportunity.

"Its been really nice having someone to talk too that doesn't give me the respect I didn't earn. To talk to someone who is willing to listen to me and give their own input. Fugaku used to be like that, but then…" Mikoto didn't finish, but Naruto did.

"He changed, and not for the better I'm guessing." Naruto said as he walked over and stood next to her. Mikoto nodded her head.

"It happened right after the massacre and Minato left. Fugaku became way more irritable and stoic. Not only that he has become rough and unloving towards me that I'm not getting my own wants and needs. The loneliness doesn't help, along with the boring lifestyle. I want to do something exciting every once in awhile." Mikoto confessed and Naruto let her, which she was grateful for.

"My advice to you Mikoto-chan, is do it. I mean no one is around to scold you not too. Fugaku is always gone, and my guess is that's what you're worried about. You're worried that he might stop you from doing what you want and what makes you happy." Naruto explained.

Mikoto looked at Naruto with a look of gratitude. The blonde boy was going to continue speaking but Mikoto surprised him by claiming his lips with her own. Naruto was stunned to say the least, and things were moving too fast for his brain to register. The Uchiha woman was able to slip her tongue into his moist cavern and investigate.

Naruto finally gained his bearings and started to wrestle his own tongue with Mikoto's. Before either of them knew it, Naruto lifted Mikoto up so she could sit on the counter. Her legs wrapped around his waist while her arms wrapped around his neck. Naruto's hands also started to travel underneath her hiked up dress and upwards. And during all of this they never broke lip lock.

A few moments later Naruto broke away, however Mikoto wasn't satisfied and started to kiss and nibble on his neck, causing him to groan in pleasure. The Uzumaki opened his eyes a bit, and hissed a little once he felt the curse mark start to activate. He expected the effects to make him stronger and power hungry again.

He didn't expect it however to increase his lustful daze. The teen was beginning to be taken over by his lust when he and Mikoto both heard,

"Kaa-san! Are you home?" Both Naruto and Mikoto immediately came to their senses, and Naruto pulled away from Mikoto while said woman straightened her attire and hopped off the counter.

"In here Sasuke-kun." Mikoto stated, trying to calm her self down. Naruto also was calming himself down by drinking a glass of water that Mikoto offered him earlier.

Sasuke came into the kitchen and was surprised to see his teammate.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" The young Uchiha asked. Naruto finished his water and was going to explain when Mikoto beat him to the punch.

"We ran into each other as I came out the store and he offered to help me put it away. What are you doing home so early? I thought you were training with Jiraiya-sama." Mikoto wondered, doing her best to get the attention off of Naruto.

Sasuke shrugged to himself as he sat down with a sigh. "He and Nii-san allowed me a break for the moment. They had to discuss some thing's for my training. So I came here for a snack, oh and Itachi said we might not be home in time for dinner tonight." Sasuke stated.

Mikoto frowned and Naruto noticed as did Sasuke. However the blonde noticed that this was exactly what she was talking about. The loneliness. Sasuke and Itachi were going to be out training all day, and Fugaku would be in his office all night.

"Oh okay, guess it's dinner for one then." Mikoto laughed to herself, though it was a humorless, sad laugh. Sasuke felt bad but vowed he would stay with his mother after his training was done. He noticed that she seemed to be getting sadder by the day, and it bothered him.

"I'll keep you company if you wish Mikoto-san. I have no one to return home to so it would be alright with me." Naruto shrugged. Mikoto wanted to accept instantly but thought better of it. She didn't want to scare Naruto away, he already has been missing in her life for over four years. Plus she was afraid that she might jump him again.

"It's okay Naruto-kun. I'll just see if Sakuya-chan wants to have dinner to catch up. I haven't spoken to her in awhile. And besides, you have training to do as well, I wouldn't want to hold you back from that just for my sake. I'll be fine." Mikoto smiled, although it was forced and held no joy to it.

Naruto gazed at her as did Sasuke. Both glanced at each other before looking back to Mikoto. The blonde shrugged with a small sigh.

"If you insist." The blonde told her. Naruto then noticed the time and a small scowl came across his face. He politely excused himself, saying goodbye to both Uchiha's before leaving the two alone.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay Kaa-san?" Sasuke asked standing up and walking towards her. Mikoto nodded with a small smile.

"I'll be fine Sasuke." Mikoto assured. The teen was still unsure but nodded, he then noticed the crow that flew in and cawed at him. It was Itachi's messenger. He sighed and gave Mikoto a hug which surprised her. Once he let go he smiled at her and left, to go continue his training.

Mikoto had a small smile on her lips that was real. She then touched them with her fingers, thinking about Naruto. A frown then came across them. Why did she do that? Was she that sexually frustrated and alone that she needed to rely on a teenager for comfort?

How far would they have gone if Sasuke didn't show up? How would he feel, hell how would she feel after? Guilty most likely. But it seemed as if he wanted her as well, though she wasn't sure.

"Ugh," Mikoto groaned covering her head with her hand. "This is giving me a headache, I need to lay down." The woman muttered before going to her room.

* * *

**With Sasuke**

The young Uchiha sighed as he finally made it to the site where his training was taking place. It was just a grass field, with a pond nearby. Sasuke caught sight of his brother and new sensei. Both were talking and waiting for him.

"Aw, you finally made it." Jiraiya greeted, earning a grumble from the teen. Sasuke sighed and spoke.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Jiraiya and Itachi looked at each other then back at Sasuke, the former adopting a serious look.

"We're going to begin your training in control the Kyuubi's charka." Jiraiya informed. Sasuke's eyes widned in surprise. He didn't expect to do it so soon. In truth, Sasuke was afraid to meet the Kyuubi, he didn't feel ready.

"Are you sure there isn't anything else we can do? Anymore chakra control exercises, Sharingan training, anything?" Sasuke demanded, sounding a little panicked. Itachi shook his head before he spoke.

"There is no need to worry Sasuke. You will be perfectly safe. I will be able to pull you out if needed, and if the seal needs to be fixed, Jiraiya-sama will help with that too. We just need you to establish your relationship with Kyuubi." Itachi explained.

"That's right. You need to show dominance that you are in control, and that it has no choice but to give you its power whenever you need it." Jiraiya added. Sasuke still wasn't sure but nodded anyway.

"What do I need to do?" He asked. Itachi instructed him to take a seat and relax. After a few minutes, Sasuke was doing so. He gazed into his older brothers Sharingan which started to spin and force him into his mindscape.

* * *

When Sasuke opened his eyes again, he found himself in some kind of sewer. He looked around to see there were two kinds of pipes attached to the walls, a blue and red. He figured one was his, and the other was Kyuubi's.

The raven haired boy started to walk down the sewer hall and made a couple of turns till he came across a large room. In this room was a set of large thick bars. In the middle of the bars was a slip of paper, that had the Kanji 'seal'.

He figured it was Kyuubi's cage and carefully walked forward, he however stopped once he heard rumbling. A pair of blood red eyes with black slits opened, glaring at Sasuke. A large pair of razor sharp teeth appeared also in the form of a grin.

"**So, my container has finally decided to greet me.**"

* * *

**With Naruto**

The blond was in his compound using his punching bag, trying to work out his frustrations. The past week has been fine, he was able to get the Chidori down without tiring himself out. Now he could use it up to four times, though he had to push a little bit for the fourth.

But his good mood went down the drain as he headed home after training and before he bumped into Mikoto. As he thought about it more, his punches became harder and faster until he punched the bag off the hook.

He huffed before taking a deep breath. Once he calmed himself a little, he grabbed another bag from the closet and set it up before he started punching it.

His mind was currently on the conversation he had with one of the people his mother told him to avoid at all costs before she died.

Danzo Shimura.

* * *

'_You, your Danzo. What the hell do you want?'_

'_I just want to give you a proposition, young Uzumaki. I hear you passed to the finals, you have my praise…._'

'_Spit it out Danzo! I don't have time for this.'_

'_My my, so impatient. We're going to have to fix that in the near future. My proposition to you, young Uzumaki, is training. I want you to consider my offer to train you so you can beat everyone without fail._'

'_I can already do that. But whatever, I'll think about it._'

* * *

'_Why did he want to train me? What use am I to him? If anything he should be after Sasuke since he holds Kyuubi. This makes no sense!_' Naruto roared mentally. He was about to smash his fist against the punching bag when he heard the doorbell ring.

That distracted him, and made him sigh. Instead of the hard punch he planned on giving, he just gave a small push before he headed up the stairs, grabbing a towel on the way up.

As he walked down the hall, he glanced at the clock to see it was already 7:30. that made him frown. This meant he's been down there for over half an hour. Though he wondered who would be at the door.

He had half of the right mind set to guess it was Sakuya. The door bell rang again and he grumbled to himself. Opening the door he was surprised who was at his door, the last person who he though he would see so soon.

"Hello Naruto-kun, may I come in?"

* * *

**And finished! Alright, that's another done, time for the next!**

**REVIEW!**

**OvO**


End file.
